


Saepe peccamus

by musuu



Category: Bundesliga - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 警匪au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 62,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musuu/pseuds/musuu
Summary: the easiest thing in the world is to deceive ourselves
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus, Toni Kroos/Marco Reus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Saepe peccamus

**Author's Note:**

> 写在前面
> 
> 作为一篇同人创作，脱胎于真实鲜活的人，化骨自让人唏嘘微叹的生活，最终塑成故事的却不过是我有些自以为是的内心。我写的是他们，但又确实不是他们，落笔时想要满足自己隐秘的幻想，却等画下句号时庆幸他们终归不是我笔下的角色。
> 
> 他们还在绿荫场上不断地拼搏，希望所有人都能如尝所愿，幸福健康。
> 
> 于2018年的圣诞前夕

· 01·

莱万第一次碰见罗伊斯是在一家乱七八糟的小酒馆里，当时罗伊斯和一名与他年龄相仿的年轻人一起来的，莱万记得他当时用手指尖敲了敲桌子角，学着不知道那里模仿来的小混混语气问他“嘿，哥们儿，能拼个坐吗？”。莱万抬眼看了看他俩，一眼就看出来这名看着笑得有点坏嘴角歪着上扬的年轻人根本没来过这种地方，身后那个满脸正气头发剪得齐整又干净的就更别提了。要说为什么表现得这么明显倒不是莱万有多么能够慧眼识人，只不过有空位的情况下大部分人会一屁股坐下来而根本不会问他的意见，更别提趁他敲桌子的时候这个人一点没意识到放在后兜里的钱包早就被人趁机掏了。莱万觉得有趣，很久没在这种地方碰见这么可以用举止乖巧来形容的小年轻了，更何况酒吧虽然灯光跟着DJ的节奏乱闪没个章法，但是也足够让他看清楚这名少年笑起来实在是好看得很，该说两个人长得都不差，所以莱万非但同意他俩坐下，甚至特意往边上挪了挪好让他俩坐得没那么拥挤。  
到这里其实也就止于点头之交的关系而已，毕竟莱万只不过是因为心情不爽所以跑来自己组内分管的酒吧里喝酒的，他作为一个外来人口虽然在实力上得到了瓦茨克的认同，但也就只是认同了实力被当成“能力比较出众的打手”，组内核心的业务沾也沾不到边，更别提打探什么核心情报了。这让一直以来学业事业上顺风顺水的莱万多少有些受挫，虽然这种卧底任务本来也不急于三两天，但像现在这种一时间无从下手心有余力不足的状态也只让人想叹气。本还因为一进重案组就碰上了德国警方联合行动有些兴奋的莱万，经历了这几个月来的“停滞期”之后也不得不像现在一样跑过来随便喝个闷酒。好在因为是分管区内的酒吧，来这里的基本都是熟客，他虽然在组内地位爬不上去，但是在这种地方能搞搞特权有个空出来的桌子没人打扰还做得到。这边莱万还沉浸在自己的低沉情绪里面突然就被隔壁刚坐下的小伙子“啪”地拍了一下肩膀问：  
“哎，你前两天看德比了吗。”  
莱万本来想着无视他算了但是扭头看见小伙子一张笑得异常阳光的脸，莫名其妙就认真附和了一句：  
“看了，多特输得可真可惜，最后那个绝杀擦着门框出去了，不然好歹能追平积个一分呢”莱万回想起当时这家酒吧里面砸酒瓶和骂人声此起彼伏，好心留下来帮忙收拾残局的自己被老板诺比拉着长吁短叹，到最后也不知道是因为输球伤心还是店险些被砸了的叹气了。

“你是外国人？你居然也是多特球迷？”  
这个反问倒是让莱万心里一惊，自己德语说的自认为算相当不错，虽然平时听起来多少跟本地人有些不同，但是在这么吵闹的环境下能仅凭一句话就判断出自己不是本地人，职业本能让莱万在心里又多给这个漂亮年轻人加了点分。年轻人看见他有点惊讶的表情笑得更开心了  
“怎么样我耳朵很灵吧，米洛那老头老夸我这个“估计是看莱万听见不熟悉的人名有些疑惑，于是接着说“哦，他是我老师，我叫他老头但是他也没比我大很多啦。”说着像莱万伸出手  
“Marco Reus”  
“Robert Lewandowski，你这杯我请了”他回握住了那只被店里灯光映照得惨白的手“什么专业要你这么灵的耳朵啊”莱万有些打趣地问他。  
“多特蒙德大学，信息电子工程”旁边突然插过来一个声音，“Toni Kroos”这个声音的主人一边说一边用一只手捏了一下罗伊斯的脖子打断了没出口的回话，另一只手向他伸出来，“谢谢你让我们坐在这。”

他没说真话，莱万这回来了兴致。虽然不知道这两个人为什么要来这里，罗伊斯的这个朋友从进门开始非但没有表现出像罗伊斯一样进入这种嘈杂新环境的兴奋，反而透着一脸无所谓的冷漠，而且与其说冷漠不如说他其实根本不太在意这种环境。莱万余光看见罗伊斯坐在他旁边一直在捧着手机兴奋地手舞足蹈的说着什么，而这个叫Toni的人仿佛也在耐心回复，但是在喧闹的环境下那种平常说话的音量一瞬间就会被盖掉的。果不其然他看见罗伊斯堵着一边耳朵凑近他，大声问他：“你说什么呐我听不见啊？”然后被这个人拉过去凑到耳边说了什么罗伊斯就笑得趴到了他肩膀上。  
莱万故意用大一点的力度回握了那只手，感觉到对方也不动声色施加了等同的力气又抽开，抬头看着他说“他英语听力特别好”。  
罗伊斯听见这句话扭头对着克罗斯眨了眨眼睛“Toni你别瞎扯淡，我英语明明全班倒数。”  
“我说你听力好，又没说你英语好。”  
看着罗伊斯被揶揄得鼻子都皱起来但又只能使劲用胳膊肘怼人，忍不住“噗”地笑了出来：  
“你有趣，你朋友更有趣”莱万一边笑一边对罗伊斯说到，感觉今天的心情都畅快了不少，伸手叫了诺比叔过来：“这两个朋友的酒钱记我账上。”  
“别，”罗伊斯看莱万起身要走的样子，“该是我请你喝一杯”说着上下左右开始摸自己钱包。  
莱万看着他一边摸兜一边挠了脸挠头发的样子笑得更开心了。  
“你俩好好玩吧，这顿算我请。”有些恶趣味地学着刚才克罗斯的样子捏了捏罗伊斯的脖子，满意地看着他跟刚才一样无意识地瑟缩了一下“以后你们要是来这里，跟老板说一声就可以坐这个位置，不会有人跟你们抢。”他手从罗伊斯脖子划到了他肩膀上又拍了两下“记得以后别把钱包塞后兜里。”说完大笑着走了出去。

莱万因为这个年轻人心情放松了不少，当时感觉鲁尔区冷硬的风都没那么刮人了，但是好心情没持续多久自己的联络人就又打了电话过来，现实生活的烦恼根本就不会因为生活中的小插曲就停止向人袭来的脚步。局里虽然对于他这种瓶颈状况虽然表示了理解，然而话里也“不经意”表达了对于他的期望。说是期望，但是那句“Lewy啊，校榜第一不能认输啊”可是相当的刺耳。莱万听见这句话口里面应得平和事实在心里面忍不住骂了句娘，这回联合行动虽说是和德国警方联手，但是其一波兰人在德国人生地不熟，二是德国人虽然口里面说着信息共享事实根本就没有给他们提供什么可以加以利用的材料，然而据他所知德国方面的卧底已经通过一条针对南部码头到货时间的情报直接升入了中层位置，又凭借着不俗的身手得到了另眼相待，打入核心简直是指日可待的事情。  
“妈的”莱万挂了电话终于把那句憋了半天的脏字骂出了口。晚上躺在床上把自己已有的情报从头到尾在脑子里面过了一遍也没想出能快速晋升的方法，除非自己捅对面矿区个人，莱万心里又骂了一整遍自己这辈子知道的脏字，天地良心他莱万多夫斯基可是一路头筹到毕业过了考察期就率先进了重案组的模范青年警官，总不能因为现在无门可寻就干出这样破底线的事情。

一晚上没想出结果的莱万顶着个青黑的眼眶和同样青黑的心情在第二天白天再踏进诺比的酒吧的时候，突然被一个人冲过来按住了肩膀使劲晃了晃，那速度快得莱万险些因为反射神经将人背摔甩到地上，等他压下了这个条件反射看清来人的时候已经被晃得一个趔趄。  
“真巧，我就是来找你的。”  
那人又晃了晃他，这回莱万站稳了，迎着窗外射进来的日光看到一双棕绿色的眼睛直直看着自己，莱万觉得鼻子尖都要跟他贴上了，他看到那人眨了眨眼睛  
“我是来还你钱的。”  
莱万认出了罗伊斯，刚想说不用，罗伊斯已经飞快地蹦回桌边拿起了了自己的钱包又跑过来“我刚还在跟Nobby打听你的联系方式，他说要我跟他赌下一场多特的球赛，我赢了就告诉我”罗伊斯语速飞快“老天啊，我又不是要泡你。”  
正在擦酒杯的诺比听到这话开了听啤酒塞进了罗伊斯手里“Marco，这种推门进来别的不说就找我问一个人联系方式的，跟睡了一晚醒了找不到人和钱的愣头青一模一样”  
莱万发誓光天化日下这句黄腔一出他看见罗伊斯的耳朵尖明显红了。他本来就白，耳朵一红被阳光打透了泛着粉色,噎了半响举起啤酒咕咚灌了一口“就算我要泡他你也不是他爹啊”罗伊斯小声嘟囔。这句声音虽小，但也足够店里面三个人听见了。诺比端着个三明治过来的时候顺手拍了罗伊斯的脑袋“再说你都知道他有固定桌了改天来等就是，这么着急跑过来问你可不就是要泡我们Lewy”听诺比的语气，这一晚上时间已经够罗伊斯在酒吧混得很熟了，想到这莱万挑了挑眉毛。  
罗伊斯伸手护着自己头发“哎你别碰，我今天起床收拾了半天才弄好，你一搞又乱了”，说完转向莱万“总之我是来还你钱的，你把桌让给我们我谢都没谢还要你请客。”一边说他一边把三明治塞进了嘴里，说话就有点含糊不清了“行了还完我走了，一会儿还有课呢”，转身就要跑。  
莱万这回眼疾手快地把罗伊斯拉住了，一边把钱塞进他兜里“不用你还，说请就是请的”，然后掏出只笔来，那只原本攥着罗伊斯手腕的手顺着抬手的动作捏到了指尖，莱万快速地吧自己的姓名和电话写在了他手心上，圆珠笔的笔尖硬，写到字母拐弯的时候莱万都能感觉到罗伊斯的手指会不自觉地缩一缩。  
“你要是真想还我人情的话找时间请我吃饭吧。”莱万写完，就着捏住手的动作用大拇指在写了自己联系方式的手心上摁了摁。  
“你名字写出来可真长”罗伊斯语气里有点不满，认真看着手心里的名字“我可以和Nobby一样叫你Lewy吗？”  
“当然可以”，莱万笑着点点头。  
得到了肯定回答的罗伊斯笑得特别开心了“我会给你打电话的”，他说这句话的时候已经跑到了门口，这家伙跑得可真快，莱万在心里想“我周五还会来看球赛”，说完罗伊斯就一溜烟儿地跑得没影了。

—————————————————

莱万就这么一来二去和罗伊斯熟了起来，应该说不止莱万和罗伊斯熟了，一个酒吧的常客基本都和罗伊斯熟了。多特每一场球赛罗伊斯都尽量会到场，他跟着酒吧里的一众人等勾肩搭背，输了球偶尔还跟着人一起摔瓶子————虽然别人都是摔杯子，只有罗伊斯向来只是拿自己背包的水壶出气。莱万通常只是坐在一边围观，有一次笑他别人摔扎啤杯你摔水瓶，学生可真穷啊你不是怕赔不起杯子没钱喝酒吧。罗伊斯那会儿已经撒完气了坐在莱万旁边叼着刚捡回来的水壶说“没有，我也不太爱喝，Toni说我喝多了就闹得全寝室都睡不了觉，干脆自己带茶。”  
提起克罗斯，莱万想起来除了最开始的一两次之外后来都是罗伊斯自己来的“你朋友人呢？”莱万顺口问道。  
“他交换出国了”，估计是想起自己朋友，罗伊斯声音听起来有点闷“那家伙成绩好，被跳级挑走，估计等我毕业了，他都已经实战一年了。”  
“实战？”莱万有些好奇他用的这个字眼。  
“实际操作，”罗伊斯裹在毯子里面不自觉抱了胳膊，“信息电子工程，你知道吧”，他把这个专业名字咬得一板一眼“需要实践的，不能光停留在纸面功夫上。”  
莱万想起第一天见面时候克罗斯有些粗暴的插话和那个带着示威性的握手，他知道两个人没跟他说真话但是也不着急戳穿他们。“你成天晚上逃宿，肯定没好好复习”，莱万观察到只要不是周末，罗伊斯来酒吧肯定是晚上九点之后，这条街离他们大学虽然不算很近但是也不很远，来了就在酒吧睡一晚，第二天早上赶在六点半一定要回大学。莱万想过，这么固定的作息时间肯定是一些特殊专业，以他自己角度想，他想过这两个人说不定是什么警校学员，但是他实在想象不出来打了耳钉的罗伊斯穿警服的样子，克罗斯倒是确实很像警察，莱万在心里想，但是警校哪儿有这样频繁夜不归宿的道理。每次他旁敲侧击问起来，罗伊斯的回答虽然没有逻辑问题，但是不是吃东西就是趁机喝水，要不然就是低头抱着胳膊嘟囔，把信息电子工程几个字像口香糖嚼到最后没味道了一样说出来，总之浑身上下破绽太多了。莱万看得有趣，喜欢逗他，但是罗伊斯不说，莱万也没有认真问。

“哎，不同人不同命，那家伙从小成绩就好”罗伊斯又往毯子里缩了缩“我虽然跟他从小一起长大，但是他是考上的，老师看上我跑的快特招的。倒是你” ，罗伊斯转移了话题 “脸上青了这么大一块怎么搞的？”

莱万听见这问题觉得自己肿起来的左脸颊跳了跳，这其实说起来话长，前两天他跟着一组人帮忙押一批走私来的烟草，本来没多大点事儿，但是谁知道有人把消息透给了对面矿区的人说是一批军火。他们刚出了地方就被子弹擦着耳边打过去，还好凭着良好的听觉感官躲得快，不然真的被人打个正着。“我校毕业生在一次特大卧底任务中出师未捷意外身亡” ——— 给自己开追悼会的场景莱万都能想出来了。最终凭着同组人的火力支援和人头优势，莱万用一根撬棍擒了对面来突袭的两个人——如果不提他肩膀因为没有下杀手被人偷打了一枪留下了蹭伤的话——可以说表现是相当神勇的。但是当他们这边刚停了火，那边就看见德拉克斯勒带着几个手下赶过来。原来本身这两个人是求功心切，找了不知道哪儿听的消息赶过来却没想到被人阴了，德拉克斯勒这是赶来提人的。虽然这算矿区挑事儿再先，但话说回来他们和沙尔克的人没必要为了几箱子烟草就撕破脸，所以德拉克斯勒来了表示希望握手言和的时候，莱万这边的组长痛快的表示我先押着货回去，看了看还摁着人脑袋的莱万说剩下的你解决吧就走了。莱万松了手站起来，在脑海里面问候了一下这位小组长的亲戚，看着德拉克斯勒问你想怎么解决。那边德拉克斯勒从怀里掏了只枪出来丢给莱万，踹了两脚躺着的两个人说，你决定。莱万看了看枪，揣在了自己怀里，回答说算了，人你带回去吧，刚准备转身走的时候没想到德拉克斯勒一个拳头挥了过来，这一下距离近，德拉克斯勒冲得又猛，莱万就算躲了也被人直直打中了一边脸。  
“谢谢，这一拳是枪钱”  
莱万还没发火呢，德拉克斯勒就又狠狠踹了几脚地上躺着的俩人，莱万觉得他连骨折声都听见了，想说这小子年纪不大下手倒真狠。等晚上回家一照镜子才发现自己半边脸都肿了，先前肾上腺素作用他没觉得如何，这会儿一看明白才觉得疼了，对着镜子里的自己龇牙咧嘴想起回组里面报道的时候路过的皮什切克一脸憋笑，这才明白是怎么回事。  
“那小子下手是够狠的”莱万心里确定了一下。

莱万还陷在回忆里，这边罗伊斯看他没回答，拿肩膀撞了一下莱万，大衣下面已经结痂的伤口被这么一碰感觉挺痒，回过神扭头看见身边的人已经用毯子把自己裹得就剩下眼睛露在外面“问你话呢，关心你你也不回答”  
莱万话在脑子里转了两圈“前两天喝多了，脚上没留神踩空了从楼梯上摔的”。  
结果罗伊斯脸上青一阵红一阵地憋了一会儿，突然拍着手笑得眼睛鼻子嘴都歪了“哈哈哈哈哈哈”，他笑得停不下来“Lewy，你可真要面子哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”。眼瞅着对方笑得眼泪都出来了，莱万脸上有些窘迫，罗伊斯接着说：“你这一看就是被人打了，我小时候老打架，一看就知道。有一次挨了一拳比你这个肿得还厉害呢。”他笑累了又拿脑门撞两下莱万的肩膀“兄弟，你技不如人没关系，下次我罩着你啊。”  
才不是技不如人呢！莱万默默腹诽，被撞得那两下刚好就撞在自己的伤口上，要不是莱万清楚罗伊斯是真的不知道自己肩膀受伤了这事儿，简直要以为这小子是故意的。只好干笑，“你作为过来人倒是先教我怎么敢快消了这肿，再顶着他我可是要名誉扫地了。”  
“用土豆片，削了敷脸上，我宿舍还有特效药，过两天拿给你”，他说完就顺着沙发躺下了脑袋顶就顶着莱万的大腿。莱万动腿碰他“你干嘛，这么睡了我这晚上怎能办？”  
罗伊斯没起开，反而更拿脑袋顶蹭了蹭莱万的大腿边“我就睡一个小时，一会儿起来回宿舍赶报告。”  
这倒是太阳打西边升起来，“你怎么突然一下这么努力刻苦了？”  
“Toni周末就回来过圣诞节，我想赶完作业好陪他”，发胶已经散开的脑袋顶又动了动，“你行行好，过会儿叫我”。他睡下去之前含含糊糊地说：“Lewy，你快点好起来，不然Toni看见又要笑话你。”  
他居然用了又字！莱万刚想把罗伊斯揪起来好好问问这俩人私下都说了自己什么的时候，却看见罗伊斯呼吸已经开始沉了，甚至有一点轻微的鼾声。莱万看了看表又看了看罗伊斯，他眼睛下面明显有一圈青，光打过睫毛落下的阴影都没能把这一圈完全遮住，人也明显瘦了，突然就心软下来。罗伊斯头顶还顶着他大腿侧边呢，怕吵醒他于是莱万动都不敢动，只好默默从手边拿了本书就着一点光看。  
———————————————

原本以为克罗斯回来了，圣诞那周罗伊斯又要陪朋友没时间来酒吧签到，结果23号那天这人跑过来撂下一句“Toni飞机改签了，我明天回学校，25号找你们玩”，就又跑了，留下一堆人抬着圣诞树面前面面相觑，只有里面正在抬着圣诞树底托往里挪的格罗斯克罗伊茨手一松差点把人砸着：“完了，我没给那小子准备礼物！”这位天不怕地不怕的悍将一下子就弯了腰板。  
罗伊斯圣诞当天过来的时候其实一群人酒都喝过三圈了，等罗伊斯来了总不能不喝酒干聊天，于是决定玩国王游戏。  
刚开始莱万觉得这游戏能玩出什么花样，但是当他们扒着窗户围观格罗斯克罗伊茨穿着超短裙高筒靴，戴着诺比不知道从哪里变出来长假发，裹着个短棉袄出去试图搭讪的时候，莱万还是跟着大家一起笑炸了。格罗斯克罗伊茨本来抽到这题是想选喝酒的，虽然筹码已经加到了三整扎啤杯，但是对于日常不醉不归的他来说也只是喝起来撑死人而已，却在拿起酒杯的前一秒被罗伊斯摁住了手：  
“你平常称兄道弟的连个圣诞礼物都没给我，这题就算你心意到了。”莱万看了眼罗伊斯笑得比平时还要坏上三分的脸跟着直乐，剩下的人已经开始起哄了，格罗斯克罗伊茨名声就此毁在了这句话上。  
然而下一圈的时候罗伊斯就笑不出来了。【跟你右边的人接吻】———这种没有创造力的问题到底是如何存在于游戏内容中的。莱万看着罗伊斯几乎是红透了的脸，想说虽然伤没好全确实不应该连灌好几杯酒，但是要不我替你喝吧，嘴还没长开就听罗伊斯声调都紧张高了  
“亲就亲！”他说得跟上刑场似的。一扭身搬过莱万肩膀。  
莱万能感受到他手都在抖，心得话你小子还真是上刑场啊，又多少心里有点别扭，跟我亲一下你又不亏怎么就至于紧张成这样。看着罗伊斯僵直得跟个柱子似的别说往他这倾个身了，动都不带动的，莱万叹了口气干脆自己俯了一下身子。结果对面罗伊斯不知是又下了什么决心，往他这边突然猛得一凑，俩人结结实实就亲了这一嘴。

莱万觉得突然耳朵被人堵了一层塑料布一样，又或是被沉进了水里，周围的声音氤氲作响但是自己又听不清楚他们在说什么。少年多少喝了点酒，酒精掺杂在一身明媚地阳光青草香里面从他鼻腔里面窜上来。理智告诉他这个吻估计是他这辈子经历过的最不浪漫的吻，一点也不柔情蜜意，甚至都不是小心翼翼。他俩亲得结实又生硬，他觉得罗伊斯的牙甚至都在他下唇上撞了一下，挺疼，但是这些都是次要的，少年嘴唇有点干硬的死皮，被酒精饮料浸过的部分又有点湿漉漉的微凉，还没等莱万感受更多，他突然被一阵从门口灌进屋的冷风拉回了现实，冬天的气流太过刺骨冻得他整个人都像醒了一般，周围的声音又重新好好传进了耳朵里。

“马尔科罗伊斯，我没想到你有这种爱好！”  
莱万一扭头就看见克罗斯拖着个箱子站在酒吧门口，还是那张平静没有波澜的脸，无惊无喜的语调，说完门就被他啪地合上了。  
“我的妈呀！！”罗伊斯第一个反应过来，大叫着跳起来窜了出去“Toni，事情不是这样的！！！！！”  
然而等罗伊斯再打开门的时候，克罗斯笑着一下子把他抱了个满怀，“圣诞快乐Marco”罗伊斯高兴极了，干脆像皮猴儿一样挂在了克罗斯身上。  
“圣诞快乐Toni，这可真是个最好的圣诞节了”，莱万听见罗伊斯说。  
25号的聚会以克罗斯的到来而完美作结，虽然再后半程再次就做的时候克罗斯有意或者无意地坐在了他和罗伊斯中间，导致罗伊斯每次跟自己说话的时候都恨不得整个人趴在克罗斯身上。克罗斯倒是看起来对这种情况习惯的很，淡定地用一只手撑在椅子上保持自己的平衡好让罗伊斯推来推去，另一只手拿着啤酒杯边喝边跟周围人聊天。莱万看着又把自己裹进了毯子的人

“这可真是个最好的圣诞节了”

他这样想道。

——————————————————

克罗斯只回来一周，马不停蹄家里面学校各转了一圈时间就过去了。罗伊斯摊在酒吧的沙发上撇嘴“我还以为他回来能多玩两天的”  
莱万看他实在是很失落又没什么办法帮他，只能安慰说“你不是明天说好了给他办践行party嘛。  
“是这样没错，但是下回见到Toni可能就要明年圣诞了，他跟我说那边要上课要答辩又要实习培训根本没时间回来”  
莱万看他真的很失落，趁机抓住他的头发使劲揉了揉，圣诞前罗伊斯去剪短头发说是为了应付学校检查，耳钉那两天也没戴，换了个小木头棍在耳洞里戳着，两头剪平了打马虎眼。这让他看起来更小了，莱万心想。他知道自己没比罗伊斯大很多，他一路跳级所以年级高毕业早然而本质年龄是不会变的。虽然认识了了罗伊斯之后自己也对着镜子认真检讨了半晌是不是自己太显老，后来慢慢意识到是罗伊斯看起来比一般同龄人都小。现在罗伊斯失落得哪怕被莱万揉得东歪西晃也没反抗，新剪的头发还有点扎手，刺喇喇挠着莱万掌心，干脆揉够了又捏了两下头顶  
“嘿！”罗伊斯终于坐直了叫了一嗓子。  
可算反应过来了，莱万心说“你就这么丧着给你朋友践行？”他把手收了回来“你丧一天Toni可要记一年的”  
罗伊斯像突然醒悟了过来，“啪唧”一声双手拍了下大腿，那动静大到莱万想问他手疼不疼  
“你说的对！我要去给取给Toni的礼物去”说着就跑了，临走还一扬脖喝光了莱万杯子里喝了一半的水。  
“谢谢你啊Lewy！”

如今回想起来Party当天的情形，莱万都会觉得那天之前的日子是老天爷赐给他的奢侈品。他那天本来被局里面召回去开会。卧底的事儿他着急，队里也急，但同时又明白小半年过去毫无突破其实根本就不能算莱万的问题。德国警方拿出来的资料实在太少了，他们在这边天时地利人和一样都不占只能自己想办法。转眼着就跨年了，明显现在这个行动已经变为长期计划，该做的准备总要做该变动的方针都要传达一下。莱万虽然不甘心但是好歹这回算是上下达成一致，开完会收拾好心情几个闪身就挪出了安全屋从另一个通道出来，看了看表已经晚了一个小时，心里想着也不知道罗伊斯那家伙会不会生自己的气，一开手机电话却像疯了一样震了起来。莱万赶紧划开手机，一接起来对面连客套称呼都省了：  
“你快回来！Marco和Toni跟人打起来了”

事情经过是一群人突然就冲进酒吧闹事儿，二话没说就拿了个啤酒瓶直接开了格罗斯克罗伊茨的脑袋。直到一向高大勇猛的“多特悍将”头破血流地一头栽到在地上，酒吧里的客人才真正明白是怎么回事，纷纷尖叫着四散逃开，然而还没等诺比拿起电话喊人，罗伊斯已经嘴里面嚷嚷着什么从对方手里抢过了已经敲碎的酒瓶子头，一把把人从酒吧推出了门外。在一边一直没有动弹声色的克罗斯则默默跟着罗伊斯出了门，活动了一下肩膀脖子就和罗伊斯背对背站好准备干架了。

这些都是莱万后来才从诺比口中听来的，他赶到的时候一群人已经把两个少年围在了中间，对方八九个人虽然不够多，但是这边只有罗伊斯和克罗斯实在是势单力薄。远远的莱万看见那情景非常担心自己会不会来得太晚了，加快了脚步向着店门口跑过去的时候，伴随着距离越来越近，越来越清晰地看见战况的时候发现自己的关注点从担心，转变为确认了自己一直以来的猜测

———罗伊斯和克罗斯，绝对是警校的学生，而且是高材生，两个都是。

相比于对方靠着人数优势的简单群架斗殴，两名少年打得清晰而有章法，罗伊斯手里因为有半截敲碎的玻璃瓶能够当作凶器作为攻击方，利用人心对刃器的普遍恐惧，逼得人不得不露出慌乱的破绽。他速度很快，非常快，快得让人几乎跟不上，手里的半截瓶子像刚磨好的刀子一样反着凄厉的光芒。莱万看得明白，罗伊斯虽然每一挥手都是朝着要害弱点去的，但是每一次都离人有着半分距离，力气拿捏得刚刚好。他将对方逼后得不小心一个踉跄，自己却收招回撤，于此同时克罗斯突然低蹲转身，上半身背后得到充分空间的罗伊斯正好反手一划，刃尖刚好就从对方眼前堪堪划过。人的闪避直觉让这名对手下意识的闭紧眼睛所以没意识到罗伊斯已经转过身来伸腿就把他踹了出去，而背后刚才被罗伊斯逼出了破绽的人也已经被克罗斯摁着胳膊扣在地上了。  
可以说对方这个八九个人根本相比起来就是废物，莱万冲进战圈一拳打飞了正挥拳头准备冲上来的人，五对三，现在对方是一点优势都没有了，莱万扯着脖子喊了一句“Marco，你还好吗？”  
“好个P！”罗伊斯听起来已经气到跳脚了“他打十字的脑袋！我兄弟现在还头破血流在里面躺着呢！”手下倒是一点不含糊。  
“我叫Nobby给他包上从后门送医院了，”手一抖就把刚才摁着的那位胳膊拉脱臼了，呵啦一声伴随着一声惨叫，克罗斯还面不改色安慰罗伊斯“你别担心。”  
莱万刚对此情此景咂了个舌，就听见罗伊斯扯着脖子喊“后门？？？什么后门？？”此话一出，莱万仿佛听见克罗斯翻白眼的声响，终于克罗斯的声线出现了音调起伏“你能不能有点常…”他的识字还没有吐出口，莱万眼尖突然看到罗伊斯那侧原本已经哼哼唧唧躺在地上的人突然手伸进怀里，眼睛死死地盯着罗伊斯。  
莱万心里一动，他觉得那人有些眼熟，但是时间不会允许他继续回想了，他叫到“Marco小心！”，黑黝黝的枪口已经对准了罗伊斯。  
莱万之前怕给两人的配合造成影响，本身离两个人距离有一点远，这时候往那边跑已经来不及，那边克罗斯听见动静及时撤过来，但是那人已经收紧了食指。

一声枪鸣响过。

莱万只觉得自己呼吸都停了，他看见克罗斯旋转着把罗伊斯包在了怀里，子弹从他胯骨上方的腰侧射过去，莱万再一眨眼，罗伊斯就因为两人旋转的惯性已经借力冲到了那人面前，敲出来最长的那片玻璃就抵在持枪者的喉咙上。  
克罗斯因为要把罗伊斯借力推出去的缘由落在了稍微远一点的反方向，血从衣侧渗出来，趴在地上。那场景触目惊心，罗伊斯手上没松力，但却不再看那名持枪者，对着克罗斯喊“Toni！！！！！！！”  
然而莱万已经没空注意罗伊斯这声喊得到底有多惨烈了，他明明白白地看着枪口又举了起来，他甚至没有时间喊一声Marco，他飞扑过去用力推了罗伊斯举着凶器的肩膀，接着是利刃撕裂开皮肉的声响，血喷出来溅了罗伊斯一手的时候他甚至都没有都没有想起来把手松开。  
莱万看着罗伊斯瞬间睁大了眼睛，那双漂亮得像澳珀一样的彩色眸子在一瞬间瞳孔因为恐惧而收缩。  
“Lewy……………”  
他回头看着莱万，嘴唇颤抖着一开一合，几乎没有发出声音，莱万凭着口型才能看出来他在叫自己。  
枪从已经断了气的尸体手上落下，本身不高的距离，落在地上也只是闷闷地一响。然而罗伊斯像被这个声音惊吓到了一样突然就从已经插在对方喉咙里的酒瓶上松开。莱万握住了那只沾满了鲜血甚至连袖口都被浸湿了的手。他的手很凉，甚至连喷在他手上的血都比他的手要温暖，莱万想。  
罗伊斯就这么跪在地上一动不动，他们跑出来打架的时候外套都没套一个，前两天德国刚刚下了雪，路上被他们踩得一塌糊涂的地方已经和成了深灰色的泥泞，然而向来怕冷的罗伊斯就这么待在地上。莱万抬起手用还算干净的指节蹭掉罗伊斯脸上被溅上的血点的时候，觉得这家伙一定是冻坏了，不然怎么会抖得这么厉害。他一定是冻坏了，莱万在心里像自我肯定一般默默重复确认了一下这个想法。他把自己额头抵在罗伊斯额头上，终于感受到少年人冷冷的皮肤表层下面涌动的体温。  
“你还活着”莱万蹭了蹭他。

一阵笑声把莱万的注意力牵引回来了，这声音笑得难听，莱万扭头看见原本还在地上哼唧的几个人已经逃窜到不知道哪里，刚才被克罗斯拉脱臼了一条胳膊的人就踉跄着站起来“反正我们完了，这回他也完了”那人用能动的一只手指着罗伊斯说“你是叫Lewandowski吧，”那人的指尖转过来指着莱万了“你们都完了，这是上次托你的福我们兄弟俩被扫地出门的谢礼”  
莱万听到这话转头看了看已经凉透了的尸体，终于想起来他们到底是谁。  
“是嘛” 莱万听到自己回答他  
“是嘛”莱万听见自己声音的时候对面人的眉心已经出现了一个空空的洞，被打穿了头的人嘴还张着好像嘲笑他们的话还在继续，但是栽倒在地的时候眼睛像是不置信一般睁圆了瞪着。他可能没有想到之前两三次在这个人手下苟活的幸运就此画了句号，那人栽倒在地前的一瞬间，莱万与他对视着，在心里回答  
“是啊，我也没想到。”

等莱万再注意到罗伊斯的时候，罗伊斯已经停止了颤抖，准确的说是在莱万开枪的一瞬间停下来的，莱万看着被他揽在怀里的人，眼眶还是红的，下眼睑上面积攒了一些潮湿的水汽，然而却没有在哭，整个人都失了焦。  
看到战况已经平息的诺比从酒吧里走了出来，看了一下趴在地上晕过去的克罗斯，中的那枪看着狠，但是只是从他小腹上划过去，虽然流了不少血但是性命没有大碍。诺比检查完就找了人把克罗斯抬走了，接着过来摁了摁莱万“你想怎么办？”  
莱万抬眼看着诺比，这个平常看起来老好人的大叔此时是很久不见的严肃神情。除了第一次莱万被引见的时候，诺比都是一副笑得和和气气的样子，时间长了，莱万都已经忘了诺比才是震得一条街太平的那个人。他把枪递过去，敲了敲枪身上居然没有被磨掉的编号，枪是当天德拉克斯勒丢给他的那把，他说“子弹我没换过，枪这之前我也没动。”诺比眼神变了一下，把枪接过来的时候又微微叹了口气，跟莱万说“我知道了”又看着罗伊斯，罗伊斯已经彻底没了力气，不自主地靠在莱万身上，如果没有莱万支撑就要瘫在地上一样“你带他进去洗洗吧，睡一觉，风头过了有消息我会通知你的”他把钥匙塞进莱万手里“别浪费过两天的机会。”  
莱万在诺比转身走开之前又深深地看了一眼那把枪，枪口刚好对上了莱万的眼睛，于是他错开了目光，心想，机会有时候来的总不合时宜，然后把罗伊斯半扶半抱着站了起来，看到这人还可以自己站着，心里踏实了些。他象征性的帮罗伊斯掸了掸裤子上的泥，说走吧我们我们洗个澡去，那语气就像往常说我们去吃饭吧一样平静。罗伊斯虽然点了点头但是腿又动也不动，莱万只好拉着他试着往前走了两步，确认罗伊斯能跟着他走就把人拽了进屋。

————————————

莱万把罗伊斯从衣服里面剥出来的时候罗伊斯才开始有了点反应，屋子里面的空调被莱万开得很暖，这间在酒吧地下的住屋虽然看起来简单但设施一应俱全，莱万把他内裤脱下来的时候感觉到自己的手背被阴茎周围还柔软的毛发扫过去，少年瑟缩了一下，莱万站起身就把罗伊斯推进了浴缸。一拧开龙头，花洒的水就这么当头淋了下来。莱万管不得身上是不是还穿着西裤和衬衣了，自己也站进了浴缸里，随着水温他觉得罗伊斯又活了过来，原本冻得一片青紫的嘴唇也润到发红。热气上升得很快，两个人周身很快就起了一片雾，他一点点捏过罗伊斯脸上脖颈的污处把他擦干净。莱万感到水渐渐没过了小腿，直到大腿根也被温热包裹，他觉得他陷进了一个令人眩晕的漩涡里，他用手指扫过罗伊斯的眼睑，感受到睫毛在他指尖扫了扫，少年的脸已然看不清，只在雾气和水流的包裹下颤颤巍巍地张开了眼睛和他对视，那是今天罗伊斯跟他的第一个可以称得上对视的眼神，莱万觉得那就是漩涡的中心了，俯下身吻住了罗伊斯的嘴唇。  
不同于他们两个第一个吻，莱万吻上的一瞬间罗伊斯就狠狠咬了一下他的下唇，莱万虽然吃痛但却没放看，舔着对方的齿缝撬开了牙关，他感到罗伊斯舌尖伸出来自顾自舔着刚才咬给莱万的伤口，铁锈一样的血腥味就在两个人嘴里化开，那味道是致命的催情剂，罗伊斯伸手学着他刚才的样子用湿润的手指抚过莱万的脸，然后顺着摸到了脖子最后指尖深深没入了头发中，在莱万刚准备结束这个吻想起身再看看他的时候，对方手臂一个用力就把他的头拉着扣了回来。罗伊斯这回吻得很主动，甚至原本靠着浴缸边缘的上身都探了起来，莱万感觉到自己的裤子已经被艰难地解开，一只手探入，阴茎随着那只手的动作慢慢开始涨大，他腾出自己的一只手握住了罗伊斯还在他下身动作的手腕，起身把自己身上的衣服脱干净，然后抱着罗伊斯沉进了水里。

浴缸的水随着莱万沉下去的动作冲破了表面的张力从四处流下去，莱万摸索着把喷头关了，胸膛紧紧的地贴着对方，甚至对方的心跳响动和呼吸伴随着肋骨的扩张从胸口传过来，他伸出手握住了罗伊斯的下体慢慢撸动，感觉到对方抱着他的肩头难耐地哼了哼之后张口就咬住了自己的脖子，莱万手上没停反而加快了速度，甚至恶趣味地用指甲边缘划过顶端，自己的颈侧被咬得更痛了，莱万甚至能感觉到对方的犬齿陷进了自己肌肉里，等到最终罗伊斯抖动着射了出来，他才松了口头向后仰着发出了像小兽一样的叫声。  
当自己手探入了罗伊斯身后的时候，他的眉头因为吃痛拧起来。水雾散开现在莱万能看清楚他的脸了，罗伊斯从来没在他面前露出过这样的表情，他看着自己，眼神随着莱万手指的动作渐渐深沉下去，这让莱万觉得自己正拿着把刀，将怀中的少年一点点凌迟刮骨。

“我要杀死他了”

莱万心想  
像是感受到他的犹豫，罗伊斯拍开了莱万正在他体内动作的手，自己扶着莱万的凶器自己坐上去。没有想象中的缱绻缠绵，阴茎进入的过程疼痛而艰难。他太紧了，心又急，夹得莱万生疼的同时自己眼泪也下来了，但是他拉着莱万在他耳边说不要停，莱万听见他用哭腔说

“不要停……Lewy…………不要停”

说着罗伊斯的腰重重的往下沉，莱万就着力气往下拉了一把，完全进入了他。

少年伏在他怀里终于疼得哭出了声响，借着哭泣大口地呼吸他的身体也开始放松，当莱万刚觉得自己可以动一动，罗伊斯自己就微微抬起了身而后用力坐了回去。他毫无章法地虐待自己，每一下的深入都伴随着一阵战栗。莱万看不下去了，抓住他的腰掌握回了主动权，借着水流的润滑，动作从缓慢而细微变得幅度越来越大，每一下都几乎完全抽出来然后再深深顶进去。终于，他加快了速度，在两个人都要攀到顶点的同时，罗伊斯突然把他摁着压进浴缸里。莱万觉得自己什么都听不到了，视觉和听觉被剥夺的时候，触觉像是被放到了最大。他感觉罗伊斯跟着把头埋进水里吻住了他，感觉到罗伊斯的后穴一动一动地夹着自己几欲喷发的阴茎，他感觉自己快要窒息了，空气从吻住自己的人口里渡过来，然而还是不够。莱万觉得自己眼前已经开始发黑了，挣扎着想要起身，但是罗伊斯狠狠地压住了了他

“我们要死了”

莱万用模糊的意识想。

挣扎中不知道是谁摁开了浴缸的排水阀，莱万觉得自己已经昏沉的脑中突然炸开了白光，与此同时他感觉到自己还埋在罗伊斯体内的阴茎被狠狠地绞紧，当空气突然再次灌入肺部的时候他吼着射了出来，罗伊斯也射出来了，莱万觉得滚烫的液体顺腰从腹部流下去。他抱着罗伊斯没撒手，两个人都暂时没了动掸的力气。莱万大口大口喘着气，瓷砖，水汽，光晕还有身上的罗伊斯，莱万默默地感受着周围的一切。

“我们还活着”  
莱万最后看着天花板想。

莱万晚上睡得很不踏实，迷迷糊糊间感觉有什么尖锐的东西扎在了自己喉咙上，他惊得睁开眼就看见罗伊斯骑在他身上，一身酒气，眼睛不知道是因为哭过还是酒精作用涨得通红。他手里拿着一只像之前一样敲碎的玻璃瓶用尖锐的刺抵着莱万，他看见莱万睁开眼睛看他，没松手，反而有将瓶子往前伸了伸。  
莱万用手抹了一下刺在自己喉头上的那块尖头，皮肉一下就被划开了。他笑了，伸手拉了拉罗伊斯的手腕说

“来吧”

空气像定格了一般

莱万笑得更开了，像他们第一次见面的时候。

“Marco 来吧”  
他又重复了一遍。

罗伊斯像突然醒过来把手里的瓶子甩手扔在了一边墙上，莱万听见咚一身闷响之后那半截啤酒瓶终于在触地的一瞬间碎掉。罗伊斯环着他头吧自己的头顶在他胸口，没有声音，莱万只觉得自己胸口湿了一片。

“跟我来吧 Marco”

跟我一起来这边的世界吧。

—————————————

迷糊间他觉得身边的罗伊斯又起身坐了起来，莱万没动，他只听见罗伊斯打了电话，对方没有接就转去了语音。  
“再见了，Toni”

他听见罗伊斯说。

· 02·

Miroslav Klose 那天晚上是被自己的电话震醒的，他看一看手机上面显示上面显示是克罗斯。他满肚子的疑惑接起来，这个学生平日稳重又成熟，连上下课答疑都是卡在教师工作时间范围内，这么大晚上扰人清梦确确实实是第一遭。  
然而接起电话的时候他就愣住了，克罗斯闷闷地叫了他一声老师，随后就不吭声了，电波里面的呼吸在努力保持平稳，但是不由自主打破这个频率的吸气声却暴露了什么。终于，电话那头又响起了克罗斯的说话声“老师，你能来一趟吗？”  
克洛泽没再多问什么，记下了医院地址和病房号————虽然听到地址是医院的时候他觉得自己心跳直接漏跳了一拍，但是还是稳了稳心情说一会儿就到就放下了电话。  
等克洛泽推开病房门的时候才发现自己低估了事态的严重性，不是因为克罗斯躺在病床上，以克洛泽的视力，哪怕只是就着仅开的一盏台灯也能看明白克罗斯本人没什么大碍，让他心惊的是克罗斯的眼神。他看起来憔悴透了，整个人慌得手足无措只能打电话找人求助，这个时候克洛泽才又感觉他这名平常看起来心思老城的学生只是个刚刚二十出头的小孩子。  
克洛泽没开口，坐到了病床旁边的小板凳上。就看见克罗斯把手机放在了他靠他这侧的床边，轻轻点了一下手机屏幕一个声音就响起来：

“再见了，Toni”

那语气听得克洛泽心疼，他认得出这个声音的主人，他那个长相漂亮笑起来三分坏的学生，在克洛泽的记忆里罗伊斯属于那种论乖巧谈不上，但是说坏又“坏”得刚刚好的类型。他会让人头疼但是关键时刻又从不让人失望，那孩子活得肆意又生动，天生带着讨人喜欢的魔力。  
他从没听过罗伊斯用这么脆弱又笃定的声音说话，那口他特有的腔调绵软的德语听现在起来一点也不像在撒娇了，反而像是用尽了全身的力气将自己的过去割裂开然后把这些都从语音信箱推过来，这一地的血肉淋漓就是罗伊斯写给克罗斯的道别信。  
他突然明白为什么克罗斯会突然如此不知所措，这让他想起上次在克罗斯眼里看见可以算是紧张到恐惧的眼神的场景。  
那是一次跟正式警队的实战演习项目测试，十来只队伍里面只有克洛泽带的这一队是学生，剩下的都是警队里已经有编制的警员。前几组人都是一开始很顺利，但卡死在最后一个通道上铩羽而归。克洛泽扭头就看见同样站在玻璃窗后面看监视屏的比埃尔霍夫和克林斯曼整齐地皱着眉头。克洛泽扭回头默默盯着最后一个通道的构造研究起来。他看了很久觉得“人质”和最后负责救援的两名成员是必要舍弃其一的，前几组都是因为队员慌乱中想要自保或是保护队友才导致了人质的救援失败。  
等到克洛泽带队的这组学生的时候，因为暂时还没有人破关，测试项目又接近尾声监控室里面已经压抑得人咳嗽都不敢。克洛泽手心里全是汗默默坐到了通讯位上开始指挥。希望一切顺利，他心想，虽然明白这组学生本来就没有被抱完成任务的期望，但是作为一个建功无数的优秀警员，他很希望自己带的队能赢。前面的关卡几个小伙子几乎没有磕绊地顺利完成，这让监控室的气氛回暖了一些，毕竟以学员来说他们已经做得相当优秀。马上就到最后一个通道了，克洛泽对着剩下的几个人一阵犹豫，他想了想决定赌一把，于是把两个本德留在了通道当作武力压制和紧急救援，把罗伊斯和克罗斯派了进去。最后一个通道是个分岔口，两名队员和人质分处在三个方向上，那个空间有嫌犯还有用于武力压制的自动机枪。从无线电里两个人的报告来看，他们互相看不见对方，只能分别看见人质和犯人。克洛泽也不知道该怎么办，他有点明白这题的意思，“任何胜利都可能有必要的牺牲”是吗？克洛泽觉得手心的汗有点冷了，这个题目虽然很有道理，但是让刚满二十的在校学生这么深刻的理解为免有些过于严苛，他吸了吸气对着无线电说，“你们现在做什么尝试都没关系，甚至是…”他的话还没说完，就被罗伊斯打断了“老师，我们能赢。”他说得不大声但是很笃定。然后他听到克罗斯说“是的，可以试试”。克洛泽不再说话了，无线电里面两个孩子在他听起来像是说了什么前言不搭后语的对话，之后又像是互相明白了什么说完了就把无线电关了。整个场子有那么几秒的时间几乎像真空一样完全静音，所有人连呼吸都克制了。这时监视屏幕上突然出现了一个人影，是Marco，克洛泽心想，他跑动的姿势太有特点，接到警报的防御系统直接将枪口转了过来，然而就在这个时候监视屏出现了另一个人。在有延时的黑白屏幕上克洛泽看得很清楚，他们两个人几乎是往一处撞上去，当大家马上以为他们就要失败了的时候，克罗斯借着角度用力将罗伊斯向人质方向推了一把，自己则用反作用力摔向了另一边。因为预判角度好，引过来的机枪意料当中打破了嫌犯目标板的脑袋，而两个小伙子虽然都按照要求到了位置并被判定完成了任务，但老实说，姿势可真不怎么好看。如果说克罗斯还因为速度小保持了一下风度的话，罗伊斯那边根本就是直接摔在了得分触发点上。他速度太快，加上克罗斯借给他的力道，到了位置之后根本停不下来，半张脸就这么直挺挺地磕上了墙面，等到全场人为了他俩欢呼起来的时候罗伊斯对着对面的克罗斯竖了个大拇指，这边克罗斯刚也对着他笑着举起了手，就看见罗伊斯腿一软倒在了地上。场内外一阵惊慌，等克洛泽和救护队冲过去的时候，看到克罗斯虽然有条不紊地把罗伊斯调整成了平躺的姿势，也把所有可能造成他呼吸不顺的防护服和头盔带子都解开了。但是当他拍了拍克罗斯的肩膀这位高材生回过头的时候，克洛泽在他眼里看见了慌乱与自责、甚至是害怕。于是他又拍了两下克罗斯的背给他打气“别担心，Marco只是撞晕过去了，我保证他住几天院就又活蹦乱跳。”  
然而克罗斯却低了头“怪我，是我力度没掌握好，不然Marco不会撞上去。”  
结果就是克罗斯跟几名总局领导象征性在大会上握了个手就匆匆跑去了医院，连之后原本应该和克洛泽一起去的教学演讲都没参加。  
等克洛泽也去了医院的时候时间就赶得刚刚好，病床上的人虽然一张俊脸半边被纱布裹着也能看出来肿了两指高，然而眼睛刚张开就对着旁边看起来依旧很紧张的克罗斯来了一个wink“怎么样？咱俩是不是很帅！”  
克洛泽看着克罗斯的背部肌肉一瞬间就放松了，低下头翻了半天手机找出一张不知道从哪里存的图片，画面上刚好就是罗伊斯四仰八叉摔在得分点上点亮了通关指示灯。  
“wooooo，这可太帅了！给这张起名的话就要叫罗伊斯和得分都如此闪耀！”罗伊斯笑得更开了，但是他用一只手指压着肿掉的那边脸的嘴角，以防止肌肉动作太大可能导致的疼痛。  
“得了吧，你俩这个策略到了实战可不行” ，为人师的职责让克洛泽忍不住出声提醒，“但是确实不错。”他点点头，看着两个让他骄傲的小伙子。  
因为这次演习项目的出色表现，克罗斯获得了一个难得的交换出国机会，而罗伊斯则非但没有因为期末笔试的糟糕分数被强制假期重修，甚至校领导还给他批了一份奖学金。

而克洛泽不知道的是在克罗斯临出发之前的那周，不仅被罗伊斯拉着跑去了一家以球迷热情度高和治安混乱双料闻名的酒吧喝酒，还在罗伊斯半夜喝多了之后被闹得和本德两个一起一宿都没睡觉。

克洛泽同样也不知道  
就在那一天Marco Reus 遇到了Robert Lewandowski。

他只知道Marco和Toni两个小子在克罗斯确定出国之后，互相用那张向对方竖起大拇指的照片设了很久的手机桌面，一直到罗伊斯的偶像拿了他们国家足球先生的时候才换掉。

然而现在，记忆里面神采飞扬的少年却在用如此苦痛的声音跟他的朋友道别。

“再见了，Toni”

克罗斯又放了一遍，在有些空荡的病房里面听起来空洞洞地带着回音。克洛泽脑海里面那个经常没大没小拉着他称兄道弟就为了蹭他车去超市买东西的身影像是被一盆冷水兜头泼下一样浇没了。  
他抬眼盯着克罗斯，半晌，对方才开口简单叙述了一下发生了什么。他讲得避重就轻，只跟克洛泽说了他俩被卷进一场械斗，没想到有人有枪，自己为了推开罗伊斯被打伤，但是醒过来自己在医院，罗伊斯却不见了，直到收到这样一条语音留言。他找克洛泽来是想请他帮忙询问有没有什么消息可以打听，自己又是在国外更何况又是学生根本没有门路，认识的人里面他只觉得克洛泽会帮他，也能够帮他，这才打了电话。  
克洛泽叹了一口气，他知道如果克罗斯不说那么他问也没用，一场简单的械斗不会让一向开朗向上的罗伊斯用这种语气说话，更何况克罗斯还好端端地坐在自己面前。他只能安慰他说自己在警局还认识人，一定帮忙打听，动了枪这么大的事儿不可能毫无动静的。最后安慰了几句克罗斯跟他说有消息会第一时间联系他就走了。

—————————

克洛泽一晚上都没睡好觉，天刚蒙蒙亮就跑去了克罗斯说的那条小街。那条小街刚好处在他们学校和当地最有名的多特本地大学中间的十字路口拐弯。今年冬天的雪很大，下得又频繁，前两天才出了太阳化开了些，昨天半夜就又补一场，地面上就着前两天刚化成了泥的水结了薄薄的一层冰。克洛泽攥紧了自己的领口快跑了两步，一拐弯就看见一个与清冷的早晨不符的画面。几辆警车的顶灯在攒动的人群之中闪来闪去，警戒线隔出了很大一片空地，几名巡逻警费力地阻隔着往前拥挤着想要看热闹的人群。克罗泽跑过去一伸头就瞅见了他想找的Sebastian Kehl就站在正当中正在做问询。  
他和凯尔不算熟悉但是也算有交情，于是等凯尔做完那份问询往外走的时候，克洛泽叫住了他并示意他要不要一起去吃个早餐。  
省略了无谓的客套，克洛泽问凯尔有没有人昨天晚上看到罗伊斯，他跟凯尔说那是他一个亲戚的孩子，昨天晚上跟人出去混一晚上没回家。  
凯尔看了看克洛泽推过来的手机上的图片，摇摇头“没有，昨天都说看见几个三十岁左右模样的混混拉了几个人从酒吧出来打群架，最后掏了枪。没听人看见过年轻人”，凯尔又看了一遍照片确认了一下，“这孩子在人堆里很显眼，在的话应该不会没人看到。”说完就着一杯咖啡凯尔顺道和克洛泽吐了吐苦水。本来昨天接到报警凯尔他们就在第一时间赶到了，现场发现了两把枪一把甚至连编号都没抹，这下线索好查，自己的副手还兴高采烈地跟他说这可得了个大案了。结果没想到送去实验室一查，另一把枪是一批波兰货，正想往下顺藤摸瓜的时候呼啦啦局长带着一堆波兰人过来就说这没他们事儿了把所有材料证物搬了个底儿掉，别说线索了连个纸片都没给留。凯尔觉得不甘心，一早上跑来打算再复个现场，结果看已经开始清理了，凯尔只能无奈又抓住几个相关人做了问询。

克洛泽听着满肚子疑惑，这跟他从克罗斯嘴里面听到的内容实在太不一样了。别说是克罗斯和罗伊斯两个人都在现场，哪怕他俩随便哪一个单独出现在这种地方都应该很扎眼。但是现在又不好多说，只能先谢过凯尔并托他多帮忙留意就道了别。

正当克洛泽一肚子狐疑的时候一个电话响起来，这电话是叫他回重案组的。克洛泽这一年左右已经没跟过案子了，拿了功勋荣誉之后警队想让他干行政，他自己觉得不适合于是毛遂自荐跑去了大学，罗伊斯就是在他上任当天认识的。那天刚好赶上大一新入学的学生做首月培训之后的摸底考试，上机实战模拟是他们学校的特色试点。四人一组抽签，罗伊斯所在那组运气不怎么好，抽了一队全是学他们交通安全专业的，这专业要不然出来干民警，要不然去相关单位坐办公室，专业里面有一半学生还是因为各种原因收进来的特招生。  
就是这样一组人，谁都没有想到居然在很难的上机测试里面全员留存完成到了最后。  
克洛泽当时刚好就在现场，那个头发漂成铂金的男孩子虽然全程在椅子上扭来扭去一刻也坐不住。但是逻辑清晰地指挥着另外三个人协助自己并开单挑了一路，扛着队友到了终点。等到任务成功的标志显示在屏幕上的时候那孩子从椅子上蹦起来抱住了另外三个。正庆祝得开心，他无意间转过头看见玻璃窗外面的克洛泽正在给他鼓掌，于是大大地对着克洛泽比了个V字。  
他不是真当考试是打游戏了吧，克洛泽心里想，等到进了办公室就找人调了罗伊斯的档案出来。然而成绩单却令克洛泽大跌了一把眼镜。这孩子基本上所有理论笔试连平均分都到不了。几项高分来自分析论述和实操考察，剩下需要死记硬背的部分与其说是不会不如说他答到最后已经失去了耐心，更有枯燥如法律基础这种科目到最后好像是瞎猫碰耗子一样闭眼乱填。虽然这测试就是为了简单了解学生情况没有什么实际意义，但是怎么说表现好了还是能有调换专业的可能的。克洛泽看着罗伊斯的简历摁了摁自己眉心，想起少年对他比的那个V字，不顾对面几个老师的为难脸色硬是把罗伊斯调转来了战术指挥专业。  
当然后来他有一次和校足球队指导老师克洛普喝酒的时候，才从对方的埋怨的口气里得知罗伊斯是克洛普特意找来给学校足球队当王牌的，没想到还没开始训练就被克洛泽劫了胡。  
“那我可真是劫对了！”克洛泽记得当时自己高兴地跟对面那个大胡子说。

————————————

等克洛泽踩上了去重案组的电梯的时候才收回了心神，这一年他安心带学生，不知道是什么原因如此着急把他叫回来。电梯门一打开就听见一大串的波兰语涌入了耳朵，随后就看见好友波多尔斯基转过身来向他打招呼。进到会议室的时候发现里面人不少，坐满了一个长桌，克洛泽简单翻了一下手里的材料发现其实是很早之前自己还在队时候的案子了。一批走私军火途径波兰的时候被海关发现并上报，但是没过多久这批货就离奇失踪，最终消息表明它们一半流入了包含着首都的巴伐利亚，另一部分流入了他们所在的鲁尔区，线索就断了。设置的追踪装置在几经跳转之后失去了效用，再没有了动静，两地都无从查起只能这么不了了之。然而一年前这条线上突然又出现了一批货，有确切的线索显示他们出现在了多特蒙德的黑市上。这条线路没有被弃！这让经受过这个案子的人心情都为之一震，于是德国和波兰两地的警方紧急联手成立了专项组，并且想办法安插了人进去，只等能够里应外合直接端了这个盘子。然而他们还是想得太简单了，鲁尔区的历史比他们的球队历史还悠久，其中的厉害关系交错复杂怎么可能一简单地摸到核心。他们安插的卧底虽然一切安全但是同时在任务上没有任何进展，这一拖就又是半年，就在他们已经确定调整政策做长线考虑的时候，他们派下去的人突然在今天凌晨主动联系了接洽人。简单说明了情况之后给了他们一个地址，说这一次能不能有所进展都看明后两天的情况，让他们配合见机行事，并说以后的消息都用一次性电话联络这个单线的联系电话就算作废。然而等本应占到先机的波兰人赶到的时候却发现当地的警方已经拦起了现场并把证物都搜集走。正当懊恼的他们本以为这回又是无功而返的时候一枚弹壳检定的测试请求击响了提示器，原来早上他们错失的那个现场发现了两把枪，一把通过编号显示来自另一大势力沙尔克，而没有编号的这把其中的子弹就来自于他们一直在追的这批军火。  
这回波兰人彻底打起了精神，而一直没有明确表态的德国警方也大方的表示将全力支援，毕竟撇去这个重案不谈，鲁尔区两大势力，他们查不了多特，借茬如果能挖出沙尔克什么也是相当好，哪怕只给个下马威也算是给这两年吃过几次大亏的警方挽回了面子。这回两地合作总少不了接洽人，出身波兰又在德国获得功勋的克洛泽就成为了首选，而负责巴伐利亚线的波多尔斯基今后免不了有合作于是也被叫过来露个脸。

屏幕上换上了一张照片，克洛泽抬起头来却再也移不开眼神。照片拍得很模糊，人脸都看不清，应该是从路边监控的画面上截的静止画面，但是当他看见一头亮灿灿的小金毛出现在那张图片里的时候，克洛泽知道他不可能认错，他太多次地从训练场模糊的监视屏里面看见过这个身影。屏幕上那张灰秃秃的画面在克洛泽眼里突然变得生动而雀跃，主管人指着他旁边的黑发人介绍这位是Robert Lewandowski，我们的人。”   
“那他旁边的呢？”克洛泽出口问道。  
主管人抬眼看了他一眼，像是料到会有这样的询问，很快回答到“这名年轻男子我们不了解，画面拍得太模糊了我们也无法做面部分析，这是他们两个最后一次被我们捕捉到还算清晰的影像。Lewandowski是一名相当优秀的警员，他一路带着这名年轻男子避过了我们的追踪。”  
“是多特的人？”克洛泽追问道。  
“不清楚，但是不明白是敌是友Lewandowski最后提供的消息里面也没有提到他，我们猜测可能是由于这名男子的存在他才不方便和我们随时联络的”  
得到这个回答克洛泽感觉心里的石头一部分被放下了但是又有一部分被悬起。如果是在今天前，他一定会介绍罗伊斯是他的优秀学员，介绍他有多么出色的能力然后建议与罗伊斯取得联系。然而现在，克洛泽的心沉了下来，他不知道昨天一晚上的时间到底发生了什么，那句痛苦的再见在克洛泽耳朵里面嗡嗡作响，他不知道现在的罗伊斯到底是怎么想的。他没有说话，只看着屏幕上波兰人打出来的莱万的简历。  
他和这个人他其实有一面之缘，他们两个之间隔了几个年级。等到自己毕业了作为优秀学员进行回校讲座，照片上这个人则作为当期新生的头筹，上台做新生动员，一个上一个下，他们两个在学校的礼堂讲台上错身而过，没有想到再见是这种情形。克洛泽仔细地盯着屏幕，一字一句地看着屏幕上的简历。很优秀，克洛泽想，那么最起码，Marco在他身边还算安全。

恩，安全就好。

到会议最后克洛泽再没有出声询问过什么，简单确定了一下日程时间就回学校将自己手里的课程转给其他老师。虽然他作为一个双方的联络担保没有被硬性要求归队，但是今后的日子肯定没法像之前一样一心扑在教学工作上了。他觉得有些对不起带了一半的学生，想起学生，克洛泽的心又揪了揪，克罗斯所在的医院离这里并不远，他决定先再去看看克罗斯的情况。

现在克洛泽有了罗伊斯的消息但又不能透露，本身心里带着点歉意。他想了一路也没想好该怎么跟克罗斯说，推门之前手扶在门把手上犹豫了一下才进去，却看见本应该在病床上躺着的克罗斯已经穿好了衣服手边还有很多像是准备出发的行李。  
看见克洛泽进来，克罗斯勉强扯起嘴角对他笑了笑。克洛泽盯着他，到最后只说出一句象征性安慰一样的话  
“Marco会没事的。”  
然而克洛泽意外的发现克罗斯没有给他难过或者不信任的回复，他只是又认真地看着克洛泽说“我知道的，他有事的话跟我说的不会是这句话。”  
克洛泽盯着他，感觉这个年轻人正在把所有的骄傲和自信重新塞回自己身体里，他看见克罗斯挺起腰直了直自己的背“不管怎么样还是谢谢您”说着就打算拎着箱子离开了。  
克洛泽着急的攥住他，虽然他也不知道拉住了克罗斯想说什么，一连串的问题接二连三地涌现在脑内搅和成了一团反而不知道该问哪一个，所以他只是拉住了克罗斯但是没有开口。  
“他没事，所以我会回来”  
他听到克罗斯说

所以我和Marco还会再见的。  
他知道克罗斯没说出口的这句

—————————

接下来的几个月里面鲁尔区的黑道算是爆出了大新闻，警方借着一把枪的由头把德拉克斯勒的住处翻了个底儿掉，牵扯出来的线索导致沙尔克的一个提货点被突袭的警察端了盘子。德拉克斯勒到最后虽然人被赫韦德斯想办法保下来了，然而不能继续留在沙尔克，这位曾经号称矿区太子的年轻人从此被勒令不得再入鲁尔区一步，保下他的赫韦德斯也跟着连坐被从一把手的位置降了级。  
而另一边，在一次抢点行动里面，多特不但缴了对方的货，甚至一举吞掉了对面杜塞尔多夫在码头这块的生意往来。那之后有两个人名声突然就变得在道上让人耳熟能详，他们一个号称是鲁尔区最准的枪，而另一个则是鲁尔区最快的尖刀。

· 03·

莱万在那扇再次见到瓦茨克的大门被推开之前，想着虽然今时不同往日，内心默默慨叹了一下“终于”。他侧身看了一眼站在他旁边的罗伊斯，他看起来挺好，甚至有些微微笑着，身上穿了诺比今天临出发前丢过来的衬衫领带西装整个人看着很精神，腰背比平时挺得更直了些。莱万看着少年人不动声色的侧脸一时间不知道该说什么，嘴张了张又闭上，装作若无其事的样子摸了摸鼻子转回头看着打开的门缝越来越大。  
谈话的内容并没有超出莱万的预期，他这回的顺水推舟可是狠狠地阴了一把隔壁的沙尔克。原本两方同在鲁尔区，实力不相上下业务互有交叉，之前瓦茨克就想在老本行稳定的情况下进一步展开新的业务，但是看好的码头处在两方的交界区，考虑到之前和矿区称不上交情的交情多少有些碍手碍脚。但是现在被莱万横插了一脚之后，沙尔克应付警察还来不及，根本没有闲心思跑过来敲竹杠，瓦茨克表面上不动声色推过来一张纸把枪维持着该有的威严架势，甚至在莱万接过东西的瞬间敲了敲桌面施加了一些象征性的压力，但是莱万心里清楚这老家伙肚子里早乐开了花，开心到在下一秒被站在一边的胡梅尔斯伸手从中途把枪截胡了过去都没在第一时间反应过来。  
下一秒周围所有人都站起来了，然而胡梅尔斯的枪口并没有像周围保镖紧张的一样对向瓦茨克，而是对准了旁边的罗伊斯。  
“我不信任这个人”，他拿枪口点了点罗伊斯的眉心。  
“不信任我的身份还是不信任我实力？”罗伊斯赶在莱万出声之前就开了口，语调里非但没有惊慌反而带着点嬉皮笑脸。莱万这几天都没听见他用这种语气说话了，原本紧张着胡梅尔斯动作的他心情有些复杂但是有点踏实。罗伊斯耸了耸肩就向桌面的纸条伸出了手“嘿，兄弟，别太激动”他赶快摊开手心及时制止了胡梅尔斯看起来马上就要扣扳机的紧张神经，“我不干什么”。说着向前探了一下腰就把纸条捞了过来。“这么大疑心病的话我去怎么样？”一句话说得语气听来跟一会儿我出去买个饭似的。  
莱万倒是被他这一句吓了一跳，还没等想好该怎么制止，就听见胡梅尔斯几乎是用鼻子哼出来一句“这可不是童子军过家家”，但是他下一句话却被顶在心口的小刀尖卡在了喉咙里。  
“这不公平”罗伊斯倒依旧平平稳稳的说话调调，语气却带了点故意的委屈“我们进门之前可是被从上到下仔仔细细搜了三遍”，他把刀尖又往前戳了一毫，“现在有人把这么好的家伙藏在裤腿里可就有点眼红了。”  
这下场子里的人都转向胡梅尔斯投过去有点质疑的目光了，气氛略微尴尬。几秒之后胡梅尔斯先收了手，用笑容掩盖了别的表情“进来陌生人总要有个二手准备的不是吗？”他把手里的枪放下，“别这么紧张，搞得我要做什么一样。”  
“好了”瓦茨克用指关节扣了扣桌面，“让他去去也好，Marco，我可以这么叫你吧？”他把枪柄递过来，语气有点像老爹教育自己孩子“虽然有Nobby担保你，但是毕竟要吃饭靠得不是人情而是实力。”这下子让莱万想出口阻止的话彻底咽回了肚子里。  
“随你怎么叫”，罗伊斯握着小刀的手也收回来“我用不惯那个。”说着轻轻巧巧颠了一下手腕，手里的凶器就掉了个个儿，刃的一头被他夹在两只手指头之间“这个，算见面礼吧？”莱万看着他眼睫毛上下忽闪了两下抿着个嘴，一脸无辜地看着胡梅尔斯，这表情他熟悉，原来在酒吧罗伊斯缠着自己说不回宿舍陪他呆着的时候也是这个表情。没人能拒绝他，莱万想，果然对面的胡梅尔斯楞了楞，向后退了半步就摊着手表示你随意。  
事情就算这么定了，没了对沙尔克的忌惮这码头收着也没什么难度，瓦茨克让胡梅尔斯陪着罗伊斯打头，像是看出了莱万的担心又安排了格策和莱万做后备以防个万一，这会就算是散了。莱万拉着罗伊斯前脚刚出了门，后脚就被被人拉住然后拍了拍后背，他一扭头就看见同是波兰出身的皮什切克，“别放在心上，Mats也不是针对你”，他又拉住了罗伊斯“在我们这个位置上，多少有些疑心病。”  
莱万心想我也没在意那个，胡梅尔斯他早些时候做过背景调查。他比莱万来得早些时日，当时刚从慕尼黑只身来到多特的胡梅尔斯，意外地在一次警方的突袭中替瓦茨克挡了一枪子儿不说，被“捡回来”之后还凭借着出色的行动能力一路直升。莱万曾经因为跟自己了解的情报对比后认为他是德国警方的人，不过看着刚才胡梅尔斯在里间表现莱万又不太确信自己的猜测。不论怎么说谨慎些好，他目前不打算去套胡梅尔斯的话，哪怕猜想是对的也没有必要现在就着急联手。更何况现在有更当务之急的事情要搞清楚，莱万看了看回程路上一直没说话看着窗外的罗伊斯，这个人今天莫名其妙就自己把活揽了过来———即使他揽的这个活以个人的能力来说绰绰有余了，莱万并不知道他怎么想的，哪怕是因为被当场质疑也不必走这条途径，而且罗伊斯根本就没有等莱万替他开口圈旋。  
然而一直到两个人回到临时住处准备洗漱睡觉的时候莱万都没有找到开口的机会。从那一日算起两个人虽然一路形影不离，可加起来说过的话还不如原来一天说得多，每晚他躺在床上余光扫到旁边的人趴着整个脑袋都扎进了枕头里留给自己一个后脑勺，一肚子的话就又不知道怎么开口。上床的时候倒是很主动，莱万心里腹诽。他们后来又做了几次，每一次罗伊斯都是射出来之后就翻身搂着枕头睡过去，这种日子他就会睡得比平时要沉，第二天精神也好一些，莱万不太好说什么只能由着他来。  
然而今天…………莱万心里还在犹豫的时候手已经攥住了罗伊斯伸出去想要关灯的胳膊，拉着他翻过身来。罗伊斯被他压住，用力挣扎了一下，莱万只好在手上又加了力度，挪了个位置和罗伊斯对视，看起来有点居高临下的质问架势。现在身下的人又扭了扭结果连个手都抽不出来，只好叹了口气问“你干嘛？”。莱万被这么一问，这些天攒的问题有一大筐反而卡住要想一想从哪个问起，犹豫了两秒的时间里罗伊斯就抬了抬脖子凑过来准备吻他。这回莱万倒是反应很快，腾出一只手抓着罗伊斯的头毛就把他拽回枕头上，他看见罗伊斯表情有些恨恨得伸出舌头舔了舔下唇，开口问“Lewandowski你他妈的到底想干嘛？”  
“我倒是问问你他妈想干嘛？”莱万现在被他激得有些火起，“我错过了什么？我怎么不知道你一下子就能得可以打头阵杀人越货了？”攥着罗伊斯头发的手加了些力道，少年人被他揪得下巴都有些微微抬起来。与此同时他感觉到罗伊斯抬腿用膝盖骨狠狠撞了一下他腰侧。是真挺使劲儿的，莱万生生挨了他这一腿却也没动，对方此时笑得有点嘲讽“你这是生气我没给你打报备？”身下刚才那个恶狠狠的膝盖骨现在倒是换了个态度蹭动着其他部位了，“你是我爹吗？”莱万被这么问的同时感觉自己被蹭得硬了起来。

“是你让我跟你来的”

罗伊斯嘴上放轻了语调，腿下面更跟猫收了爪子似的一下一下动个不停。莱万感觉呼吸渐渐粗重得跟对方纠缠不清，“嘿，别说你不想做”耳边是罗伊斯轻佻的调笑，感受到莱万一点点勃起好像让他心情很好，提着兴致甚至轻轻亲了一下莱万的耳垂。  
“想，但不是现在”莱万叹口气，松开手把被自己揪乱的小金毛顺了顺“睡吧，明天还有体力活。”说完就翻开身背对着罗伊斯那边躺下，“晚安”他听见自己说。  
屋里面空气安静得有点沉重，莱万听见灯被“啪”地一声拍灭，黑暗就这么盖下来。  
然而预想中的晚安并没有像他认为的那样出现，莱万侧躺着睡不着，正直愣愣地对着眼前的墙面出神的时候，感觉一个热源贴上了他的后背，心脏在离心脏最近的地方砰砰跳着就变成了同样的频率。  
一只手伸过来在他腰侧刚才被狠狠嗑了一下的位置揉了揉之后就顺着腹肌滑下来握住了莱万还硬着没平缓下去的地方，轻轻地，带着讨好地一下一下套弄着。莱万刚想伸手捏住他的手腕，就感觉罗伊斯用舌尖轻轻舔弄着他脖颈和后背连接的那块位置，肌肉的疼痛带着记忆，虽然当时被狠咬的伤口早已好的差不多了，但是现在他却觉得对方的牙尖还陷在自己的皮肉里。罗伊斯的手上的节奏不快，撸动的时候用指腹沿着柱身上凸起的血管抚过去，莱万把自己的手覆在他手背上，对方偏低的体温的手指被自己夹击着变得热起来，湿润的潮气不知道是自己顶端渗出的液体还是谁掌心的微汗让接触的肌肤变得粘腻。  
他就这么安静地在罗伊斯手心里射了出来，对方把额头顶在莱万幻觉中还在发疼的那块肌肉上，  
“别担心，是我自愿的”  
莱万知道罗伊斯在指什么，他想回他说可是我当时根本就没有给你别的可选项。然而心里面的考量太多，那些压力和不可说的缘由积累得让莱万觉得自己舌根都在微微发苦，喉头滚动了两下终究是没有开口。  
“晚安”背后的人就这么抱着他的腰，用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的肩胛骨就不动地方了。

莱万一开始睡得并不好，梦里面他刚还看着一群人在酒吧对着个小电视把啤酒泼得满处都是，有人跑过来拉他的手笑着把他拉站起来，然而往前迈了一步之后周围却突然变成了阴冷的迷雾，脚下一空他和拉他起来的人就失重一样向下坠下去。莱万开始挣扎，对方却拉着他的手没有放开，慌乱中莱万另一只手好像终于抓住了虚无中的一点坚实，他猛地醒了过来，察觉到自己正用力攥着罗伊斯从后背环绕过来的胳膊。他松开手小心翼翼地翻了个身，身边的人今天睡得很沉，莱万就着窗外的一点光看见他虽然被莱万的动作惹得眼皮颤了颤，但是呼吸依旧均匀而平稳。莱万慢慢把他包裹在自己怀里，下巴被对方的头毛蹭得有些痒，但是莱万这才觉得踏实了一些，怀里的呼吸声让他觉得放松。困意渐渐就浓了，终于是一宿无梦。

——————————————

罗伊斯从早上起来看起来心情就很好，他跟格策按照老规矩去码头踩场子，莱万从望远镜里看着两个毛头小子上一秒说着什么笑得开心，下一秒小金毛的主人笑得一脸坏，一溜烟就被被格策追着跑出了他的视线范围。莱万抬起身子活动了一下脖颈，看着旁边的胡梅尔斯正闲在在地啃薯片，“别这么紧张。”他甚至又开了袋坚果示意莱万要不要来点，仿佛前一天拿枪顶着罗伊斯脑袋的人跟他没关系一样。  
一会儿的功夫罗伊斯和格策就回来了，码头不大，他俩看着跟高中生一样四处窜也没人起疑心问，上上下下一会儿就把整个地区踩了一遍。格策坐在地上开了笔记本开始对着平面图做一些地形标注，罗伊斯拽过胡梅尔斯的胳膊把薯片掏了过来一边吃一边凑在格策旁边叨叨，“往左点，恩恩，这个才对”。莱万看着几个人挤来挤去的无奈摇了摇头，罗伊斯这也看不出来昨天有谁拿枪口顶过他脑袋。

事实等到真动手的时候也跟想象的一样简单，多特放的假消息只是把时间提前了半个小时而已，等杜塞尔多夫的人不安得开始在码头乱窜的时候，早就守株待兔在一旁的他们没费什么力气就把人摁了，果然是藏在真相里的谎言永远最不容易被发现。莱万就着他们边上的一盏破灯从狙击枪的准心里看到让对手眼瞅着货在眼前被提走的胡梅尔斯实在是心情大好，连带着旁边那个小金毛笑里面都带着嘚瑟，至于他旁边看着电脑屏幕吃零食的格策已经准备收拾东西了，谁也没有想到一阵枪响就在这个时候响了起来。  
“杜塞尔多夫的人有这么强的火力吗？”莱万冲着格策喊，好在胡梅尔斯和罗伊斯反应非常快，暂时还能应付，他借着地利对着刚刚闪过亮光的地方开了一枪，有人应声倒了下来，随即莱万感觉自己头顶上扫了一排子弹过去。他摁着着还在飞快敲键盘的格策一低头躲过了另一轮的枪眼。“想点办法！”他找好位置掩护就又开了一枪。  
真万幸他们做了二手准备，不然要被对方打爆。几分钟之后枪响声渐渐停了下来，胡梅尔斯和罗伊斯靠在一个集装箱的侧边背对着背，敌在暗他们在明，这一出插曲完全打乱了他们的计划只能集中精神见招拆招，莱万更是紧张观察着两个人的四周大气都不敢喘。  
“来把灯都打开，看看到底是谁阴的人！”格策这边终于搞定了，搓了搓手刚准备摁键盘，“再等一下”，莱万把他手拦了下来，他有些怀念警队标配的热成像仪器，占着大好的位置却受限于装备，也真是民间组织才能遇到的情况了，这回莱万切身感受到了军民落差。他把安在枪上的激光指示器卸了下来，请上天保佑罗伊斯能懂他，莱万甚至在摁亮指示器的前一秒在心里划了个十字。  
一道几乎微不可见的红点打在了离罗伊斯不远处一盏昏暗的照明灯上“现在！”在他话音响起的一瞬格策敲下了最后的回车键，码头霎时间灯光彻亮，莱万推着格策堪堪躲过顺着指示器准确回击过来的火力，再翻身滚过来的时候，那边的战况已经定了。他看到一个人虽然抬着胡梅尔斯举着枪的手让那一枪对着天放了空响而毫发未伤，但是后身却被罗伊斯的刀架着脖颈不能再动掸分毫。  
谢天谢地，莱万心说。  
但是接下来的剧情却更出乎他预料了，胡梅尔斯看清了来人的样貌，下一秒就对着对方吼了一嗓子，“你们他妈慕尼黑的人有病吧？！”  
莱万他们翻身赶过去的时候，罗伊斯已经收了刀站在胡梅尔斯身边撇嘴，刚才被他驾着脖子的那位回身掸着自己身上的土看起来不慌不忙，整个场子里面只有胡梅尔斯看起来被气得不轻。  
“我就想知道这到底怎么回事！”他越说越激动，反观对面甚至从兜里掏出了手套戴上。  
“我的人伤了，货还是你的”那人听完胡梅尔斯的质问一个都没答。“枪法不错”，看着走过来的莱万，又看看已经无聊地开始研究地面石头子的罗伊斯，“身手不错”，他再次把俩人上上下下打量了一番说。  
莱万眯了眯眼睛，这人他倒是认识，虽然是单方面的，这张脸其实在圈内是个知名面孔。施魏因斯泰格，名字的拼写难度和本人一样难搞。据说德国警方几次抓了他又没有切实证据只能把人放了，身为几个大案的头号怀疑对象却一次都没被真正抓到过，现在真正面对面交过手，莱万不由得有些同情起了之前曾经和这位打过交道的警察同僚。

也不怪胡梅尔斯气得跳脚，这感觉像被人当面喂了一口屎又说不得。这批货就是他们从拜仁人手里接的，个把月前跟你握手拍肩表示从此加强沟通见面就是兄弟，现在货拿了一切盘子占了一切交接得好好的情况下过来挥巴掌抽你脸，然后告诉你干的不错？这下马威给得多特亏虽然没吃，面子却有点不知道往哪儿搁，传达的信息很明显，不要以为合作了就能平起平坐，他们拜仁的人没打算跟谁平起平坐过。

等到验货的时候，这个不可说变得更没法说了，尤其是被请过来验货的苏博蒂奇看着那几箱小玻璃瓶仿佛心情很好的情况下，胡梅尔斯憋得尴尬。药品这项上算新业务没人熟悉，他们跟苏博蒂奇平日里联系算紧密，他的小诊所就开在多特地盘上，组里兄弟往常有过伤病的大部分都跟他有交情。这回瓦茨克找上门的时候表示做技术支持的话可以让他拿一部分回去自己的诊所做义诊用，所以苏博蒂奇没考虑多久就点头同意了。从表情来看拜仁虽然手段贱了一些然而货却不含糊，该做的措施和保护一样不差，甚至不同条件保存的特殊药品都细心分好类别做了注释。罗伊斯和格策俩人则盘腿坐在个箱子上，罗伊斯伸手从旁边开了盖的里面随便捞了把枪出来，手法跟菜场挑土豆一样颠过来颠过去。  
“你说Mats还要气多久？”格策看着还在瓦茨克身边依旧一声比一声高的胡梅尔斯小声问罗伊斯，听见他问，站在一旁的莱万也望了过去。胡梅尔斯确实看起来情绪连平复的迹象都没有“怎么能跟这样的人谈合作”、“这种信任我可没法认同”吵吵嚷嚷的声音隔得老远他们这边也能听清楚。  
“我哪儿知道，我认识那位大叔还不到48个小时”罗伊斯估计呆烦了，一会儿功夫就把手里的枪卸成了一堆零配件，莱万凑过来对着那对废铁看了一会儿就对着罗伊斯摊出手，“哼………”被拆穿的人不满地哼哼，跟变戏法似的从袖口里面掏了个鞘轴出来放进莱万摊开的手心里，莱万不等人多反应就又把那堆零件装回了一把枪。  
格策夹在他俩之间看看这个又看看那个，“喔～～～”地发出一声感叹“我下回给你俩掐个表。”他又怼了怼罗伊斯，“Mats才比你大一岁不到你叫他大叔。”他们又看了看那边，瓦茨克摁着太阳穴说了什么之后，胡梅尔斯虽然不再骂人了但是看起来依旧脸红脖子粗。“再说我认识你也不到48小时。”  
“你不到48小时欠我顿饭，他不到48小时欠我条命”罗伊斯搂着格策的脖子晃“再说他见面不到俩小时就拿枪比划我。”吃别人薯片的时候也没见你想起这茬来，莱万一句吐槽想说没说出口的时候罗伊斯险些一把把格策推得从箱子上滚到地上，趁着格策没反应过来，自己跳下地就开始往出跑，临跑还把自己帽子扣到了莱万脑袋上：是帽檐朝后那种扣法。

————————

莱万和罗伊斯两个人的名字在道上有点一夜成名的意思。知道一点的叫他们鲁尔区的神枪和尖刀，离得八丈远的却是传什么的都有。莱万无意中听见过一次，故事玄乎得恨不得他俩有三头六臂都不够招呼。莱万当时找了个平时不怎么去的小餐厅靠在角落里，拿着个一次性手机想着多少给局里报个消息。他现在一下子手里接触的业务多了，虽然大局上来看还不到行动的时候，但有一些消息还是要通，毕竟他也不知道自己手里的业务有没有被警方莫名盯上的部分。多特最近胃口变得挺大，各方面都触及得比以往频繁，那批药品尝到的甜头让瓦茨克意识到没必要盯着老本行一条线到死。但是莱万明白每天趟水的人裤管总会被溅湿，警方抓着过的小尾巴其实比这些自以为神神秘秘的黑帮人知道的要多的多，只不过大多时候体量构不成立项侦查就会暂时搁置。所以还是个方面都提前打好招呼，别到时候自己人打了自己人，那见面可就尴尬。莱万就是在思考着一串问题的时候，听见身后被讲得天花乱坠的故事主角就是他和罗伊斯，差点没一哆嗦把薯条沾进可乐里。

托这些流言的福，他俩一些交接提货的小事不用亲力亲为了，至于位置瓦茨克虽然没跟他提什么具体的，但是各类会谈和碰头都开始让莱万跟，莱万有心要参加自然应得勤快。罗伊斯则没事的时候就经常跟着格策他们往外跑，回来就唠唠叨叨今天认识了这个明天碰见了那个———虽然他说的人大部分最高身高只够到他肩膀。等到气候又退了热度开始冷的时候，莱万变得比想象中跟周围人熟得多。有个罗伊斯在，连原本没什么交集的人都能跟他喝个酒吐个苦水，甚至经常去苏博蒂奇诊所的几个孩子现在都见面也要拉着他扯两句。这样积累下来，莱万搜集来的消息比预想中复杂，整理出来的链条也比之前局里想象的覆盖要广，局里组织了几次小行动打样子就被德国警方那边暂时叫停，沾上拜仁之后牵扯出来的东西太广，跨得距离也太远，是好事也是坏事，他们需要更成熟的时机和更多的行动准备。

———————

年末多特这边的新老业务线都开始稳定地有了回收，所有人突然开始忙得脚不沾地。圣诞别说聚会了，他和罗伊斯两个人共处一室每天都只有见面然后一头栽倒在床上闷头睡觉的份，等再闲下来的时候又是过了两个月。  
这天莱万夹着文件从后巷子拐出来就看见罗伊斯几栋楼之间的一片空地上带着几个孩子踢球玩。罗伊斯脚法很好，但是跟几个孩子闹着玩就故意放缓了自己节奏，搞得场面上看着你争我抢得还挺激烈。莱万忍不住凑近了些，罗伊斯半张脸都缩在领口里面，背着手带着球几步小跑，几个孩子看捉不住他只能耍赖抱着他腿，格策跑过来作势要抓，那群小孩就又嘻嘻哈哈笑着四散逃开。罗伊斯一扭头看见莱万，楼宇间有光漏下来把小金毛照得亮灿灿的，整个人周身拢了层光晕。他快跑两步凑到莱万跟前，伸出手指把嘴前面的领口往下拉了拉好说话，一团白气就呼出来让莱万意识到这天气还是冷。他捏了下罗伊斯被冻得通红了的耳朵尖，在刚从温暖室内出来的手温对比下，那耳朵尖凉得像个小冰块一样。莱万两只手都伸过去捂着他耳朵搓了搓，“一会儿回去吗？”他问道。  
“一会儿大家要情人节聚餐，在Neven这儿”,他看着莱万,“Nobby也过来，你来吗？”  
莱万这才意识到这几天街上明显有些喜气洋洋的气氛是怎么回事，心想一帮光棍儿聚在一起开什么情人节Party。而对面罗伊斯看起来实在很兴奋的脸，让莱万反应过来这帮人八成就是为了借茬要凑一起胡闹而已。“好”他答应了一声看了看表，“我把东西放下就过来”临走还又把罗伊斯的领口给他往上拉了拉。  
等他放好东西过来的时候饭还没开，屋里面却已经乱成一团。爆米花在微波炉里面转得噼啪乱响，各色小零食撒了一茶几，诺比端着披萨过来的时候看着狼藉的桌面别说考虑放哪儿了，一圈地方几乎无处下脚。大孩子小孩子在屋里面像有用不完的精力一样吵得只差把房顶掀开，苏博蒂奇倒是看着很享受这情景，自顾自在阳台边上端着个杯子喝水，见莱万进来伸手跟他招呼。  
“哟，这回可真是情人节Party了！”诺比看见了莱万进来，没等他开口，就一把抓住路过的罗伊斯抱着摇了摇。罗伊斯笑的无奈，莱万伸手摸了摸自己鼻子也不知道怎么开口，格策倒停下来看看这个看看那个“你们………你们……”他卡了半天壳用手比划了个kiss的姿势。  
“你瞎想什么呢！”罗伊斯从诺比怀里面挣脱出来，伸手捞过格策的脑袋一通乱揉。莱万心说没瞎想，何止亲过，该干的不该干的哪样也没落下。  
“他可没瞎想，我Norbert做人证”，诺比自顾自开了瓶酒喝了起来，“就在我眼前”他指了指自己眼睛。胡梅尔斯点着头一脸“我就知道”的表情，旁边的苏博蒂奇非常正经地拍了拍莱万的背，“祝福你”，语气诚恳。  
遇到这帮快乐黑社会可真算遇人不淑，莱万叹气，双手捂住自己眼睛揉了把脸。看见这个反应格策嚎得更惨了“Marco啊你就这么嫁了！”尾音听着跟要唱歌似的。这回Party的话题中心倒是贴合了节日主题，没多久格策一马当先就把自己灌多了，一手拉着莱万一手拉着罗伊斯说胡话最后栽在桌上就开始呼呼大睡。罗伊斯也看起来没少喝，自己红着脸只傻乐不说话。后来苏博蒂奇看时间不早了就哄了小孩子们去睡觉，剩下几个“成年人”收拾屋子，被高分贝折磨了一天的房间总算是安静了下来。  
格策睡得天昏地暗，几个人把他抬到沙发上之后决定就让他在这将就一晚。罗伊斯倒好像还能自己站着，但是整个人都晕晕乎乎走两步就往下摔，莱万看还不够折腾的于是干脆把他背起来。临出门的时候胡梅尔斯有些不好意思地跟莱万说了声抱歉，说今天在会上直接没问他意见就说明天的货必须他单人接头，按理说应该提前多商量一下的。  
“不是你的错”莱万又把罗伊斯往上背了背，少年把整个脸都埋在他后脖子上之后就没动静，看起来应该是睡着了“对方点的名要我过去，再说只是交货而已，多让几个兄弟在外面候着总不会有问题”他冲胡梅尔斯笑笑。  
“辛苦你”对方临走之前伸手顺了顺罗伊斯的头毛，拍了下莱万的胳膊算是说了再见。

“既然没醉就起来自己走吧”莱万背着他已经快走到楼门口了，实在是憋不住开口说了话，又转了转脖子蹭他脸。  
后背上本来应该醉醺醺的人“噗嗤”一声就笑了，自己从莱万背上蹦下来“你怎么看出来的？”晚上比白天更冷了些，他没了莱万背上传过来的热度被吹得一哆嗦，二话没说直接把手塞进了莱万大衣兜里揣着。  
在这冻着想招取暖还不赶快进屋呢，莱万罗伊斯又要缩成一团了赶紧拉着他快跑两步赶着进了屋门才回答：  
“之前说你喝多了闹腾得一宿舍人整宿没睡，刚才踏实成那样可不是闹得人整宿睡不成的样子”。莱万突然想起自己和胡梅尔斯的对话，把笑意收了问，“所以你都听见了？”  
“我不用去吗？”罗伊斯看着莱万，没否认这个事实。  
莱万摇摇头“你先前和他交过手的，Schweinsteiger，你怎么想？”他自己明白明天可能没那么简单，点名找他或许对方真的有求于他，或许自己被对方抓了小辫子，虽然他想了很久没有想到后一种情况的可能缘由，但是不论哪种情况罗伊斯不在场都是最好的。他摸不清施魏因斯泰格的底，没必要让多的人去冒险，更何况是罗伊斯。  
“很强，那天我只是因为情况特殊才有的机会，我记得Mats才准备开枪他就反应过来了。Mario把灯打开那招我也没觉得他有被影响。”罗伊斯语气很担心，“真要论单打独斗我们身手不一定输，经验确实是那边强，至于结果………”他咬了咬下唇顿了一下“不好说…”他对这个结论看起来有些气馁，伸手准备翻开莱万放在桌上的文件看“明天你过去，我找个由头跟着点总也踏实。”  
莱万眼疾手快地在他翻开那摞文件的时候把封面摁住了“我觉得我能应付”他感觉罗伊斯手下面像跟他拿文件拔河似的，然而拼体力到底还是自己强些，罗伊斯拔不过他抬眼看着气得要命“我说你有没有听我说话啊？”  
“有，我觉得我能应付”莱万又重复了刚才的话。  
这下罗伊斯是彻底被气着了“你以为你自己是谁？Lewandowski你太高看自己了还是在小看我？”他冲着莱万一拳挥过去，然而对方躲都没躲，一拳就停在莱万脸侧边。  
莱万把他的手握住，一用力罗伊斯整个人都被他带进怀里。“你干嘛啊”罗伊斯刚才还凶得要命，然而空挥一拳被对方识破了，现在又被人家拽得鼻尖贴着鼻尖，想继续嚷两句也嚷不出来。  
“过节”，莱万看他这个样子倒是笑得挺开心。  
“得了，你等着过父亲节吧！”罗伊斯最后挣扎了一下。  
“没兴趣”莱万一边笑一边把他抵在墙上亲，  
“Mario今天还是瞎说吗？”罗伊斯被噎得想了半天没想好怎么答，想嘴硬但是这个状况又没办法睁眼说瞎话，为了气势上不输干脆狠狠地拉着莱万的领带凑上去吻他。莱万的手从上衣底部伸进来，手心的温度很高，进门这一会儿的时间罗伊斯还没暖和过来，一触到温暖的热源身体几乎不由自主地贴上去。莱万用手指蹭着他肋骨和肌肉的起伏，少年人的肌肉匀称但是不突兀，婆娑而过的地方会不由自主地紧绷而突出，像只小豹子一样——莱万想着，手沿着流畅的腰线往他后身探，意外手指几乎没任何阻碍就探进了底。莱万松开一直被自己唇舌齿间蹂躏的耳骨想看看这时候他什么表情，但是一松口罗伊斯就把脸整个埋进了他肩窝里根本就不抬头，他把手指稍微退出来一点，没等对方反应过来三根手指就直接狠狠捅进了最深处。  
“啊………………”这下子怀里的人猛得扬起头来“艹………”他声音直抖，后脑勺顶着墙面喘了好几下才适应过来“你就不能轻点？”  
手指又往里探了探，“用吗？”莱万一边问一边恶趣味地勾着他身后把他往上提，罗伊斯被他搞得掂着脚站在地上不稳，居然还要伸手解他裤子。  
“你干嘛啊”莱万一边看着他脸都红成熟虾了的表情觉得有趣，学着罗伊斯刚才的话问他。  
“过节！”还是那个凶巴巴的语气，裤子也终于被他解开，两条腿盘上了莱万的腰，借着站立的姿势莱万一插就到了底。“嗯…………”虽然自己做好了扩张但是到底还是一下子难适应，罗伊斯挂在莱万身上一边哼哼一边让他等一下，对方根本就没理这茬，手上用力抬了一下就瞬间放开。罗伊斯条件反射更紧得攀住了莱万好让自己不掉下去，结果就被捅得更深了，行凶的人甚至借机顶了一下腰。这下罗伊斯声音都变了，大腿用力夹着他的腰来回扭蹭想缓解一下身后的刺激。  
“不过父亲节了吗？”莱万居然还有心情说话。罗伊斯挂在他身上整个人抖个不停，等再抬起头的时候眼圈都红了。  
“妈的没兴趣”，他咬着牙根喘了半天哼出这么一句。“去床上”，罗伊斯推了推他，说是这么说了但是却没有从他身上下去的意思。莱万看着他没动窝，小金毛喘了这一会儿看起来是缓过来了“不是挺能的吗？！现在不行了？”  
结果等后背终于碰到柔软的被褥的时候，罗伊斯别说说话了，莱万退出来脱他衣服他尝试了半天腿都没合上。等再反应过来的时候两只手已经被人拿领带捆上了床头，刚开始有些合上的后穴就立刻又被扩张到了最大。莱万拉着罗伊斯的腰抬起来狠狠顶了两下就放缓了动作，进也不到底，出也并非退出来，慢慢一点一点动着看身下人的表情。手上抬着腰的力道没减，罗伊斯上身几乎没什么地方能挨着床垫，体内的东西磨蹭得像漫无止境没有结局的折磨。他半勃起的前面就一直暴露在莱万灼灼的目光下，尝试着动一动腰居然被狠狠扳住，脚趾夹着床单根本无法缓解难耐的需求。莱万看着身下的人咬着嘴唇维持自己清醒，于是俯下身去吻他，唇齿被拨撩开之后喉头就发出好听的呻吟。就在莱万准备再一次往外退的时候，罗伊斯狠狠夹了他一下的同时腰努力往上抬，下一秒莱万感觉已经不受控地狠狠地撞到了最底。  
“哈啊……………”莱万加快频率的时候看见身下的人连眼神都散了，贴在他腹部的阴茎也渐渐涨大到一跳一跳得蓄势待发，等到莱万感觉到罗伊斯的后穴不自制地抽动的时候，他伸手用力掐住了对方阴茎的根部。罗伊斯开始不断挣扎，嘴里面骂着什么，但是莱万现在没有功夫管了，他一下一下地冲击着最深处，嘴也含住了对方一边的乳头。终于他身下的人声音开始哽咽，最后哭了出来。感受到埋在罗伊斯体内的部分被湿软的内壁缠绕得越来越紧，他松开手的时候罗伊斯张着嘴声音都没叫出来就射了，伴随着后穴的收缩莱万就这么射在了他体内。  
他伸手把罗伊斯解下来，对方摸了摸他的后背想调整一下姿势。于是莱万抱着他侧躺，这样一动下身滑出来的同时乱七八糟的精液和体液就顺着罗伊斯的腿根流了一床。莱万伸出手摸他暂时还合不上的大腿，结果一路向上又把手指埋探了进去，温热的内壁在高潮之后还时不时地会痉挛，他用手找到一个点慢慢揉压着，几下就看到罗伊斯又呻吟着硬了，他没制止他，于是莱万缩下身去亲了亲他的小腹之后就用舌尖顶着前端的小口舔弄。后穴痉挛的频率开始变高了，莱万又加了一根手指进去，等到他觉得对方快再次高潮的时候，张嘴让他顶到了自己的喉咙根部。已经射过一次的精液味道不重，罗伊斯终于满足地叹了一声。他把莱万拉过来亲吻  
“情人节快乐”  
他又亲了一下他  
“你他妈可真是个变态”。

———————

第二天早上莱万醒过来的时候身旁的人还沉沉地睡着，他摸了摸对方的头发就起身把自己收拾好，最后确认了一遍文件上的内容就出了门。

他不知道门在关上的下一秒本来应该熟睡的人清醒地睁开了眼。

莱万到约定地点的时候时间卡得刚刚好，一箱子的货已经吊在了起重机的悬臂上只等两边确认过就可以卸货了。  
然而在等来施魏因斯泰格之前，莱万就察觉到有别的人靠近他。等那人前一刻拿着枪刚顶上莱万的腰，下一秒已经被一个背摔到了地上不说，自己的枪还被莱万指着自己脑袋。

“别乱动”第三个个声音响起来，同时莱万察觉到周围有几杆枪都架起来对着自己。他莱万多夫斯基毕竟不是真的三头六臂，被这么多杆枪指着也就只有乖乖投降的份。于是手一松枪也扔到了地上。等到他被压着走到码头的角落的时候被扭着拷在个集装箱上，对方才冲过来狠狠对着他脸揍了一拳。  
他抬起头看清楚对方长相  
“你们矿区的人都一定要打同一边脸的吗？”莱万郁闷得冲口就问了出来。  
赫韦德斯没想到他开口居然是说这个，脸上表情转了一圈，最终还是绷着嘴角把骂人的话压了下去，“这拳应该是Julian来打”。  
莱万心里面翻了个白眼，心想他当时已经打过了。不过现在的情况让莱万难得有点懵，沙尔克自从去年被他搞了一把之后就直到最近才开始有了冒头的架势，而多特最近几条线都动静比较大。如果说矿区打算截他们一批货还好理解，但今天和施魏因斯泰格约的时间分毫不差，意外等来的赫韦德斯明显是冲着自己来的。这里面肯定是自己遗漏了什么，然而到底是什么，莱万觉得自己有些头疼。一抬眼看见一个黑漆漆的枪口对着自己，当务之急是先保命，他把思绪收回来。  
然而没等他说话周围几声惨叫过后就有三两个人从边上抱着胳膊抱着腿滚出来。再一抬头莱万看见突然出现的罗伊斯一手用枪指着自己身后一手拿自己惯用的那把小刀比划着赫韦德斯的脖子。  
“去，把铐着的那个给我解开”，他用脚踹了一下地上那个还在抱着腿惨嚎的人，赫韦德斯刚准备吼一声别去就被罗伊斯拿刀把话勒了回来，他手上加了点劲儿，刀锋很快，压下去的位置已经开始有地方渗血了。对方看自己上司话没说出口，连滚带爬地从赫韦德斯裤腰里掏了钥匙把莱万解开，莱万活动了一下手腕从地上随便捡了一把枪顺着罗伊斯枪口比划的方向打过去，果然有什么人应声倒下开始在地上叫唤。“Marco把刀放下来吧”，他把枪口指向赫韦德斯之后就跟罗伊斯说“你腰不疼吗？”  
“你真的不能再跟Mats他们喝酒了”罗伊斯脸上红了红想踹他两脚，看现在的气氛又不好发作“下回你自己逞英雄你就自生自灭去。”他嘴里没好气，但是还是看着莱万笑出来。  
莱万睁准备再逗他两句，罗伊斯电话就响了，他接起来应了几声跟莱万说“Mats说让我过去把货处理一下，Schweinsteiger把咱们坑了，那批货估计是大麻烦”他一边往货箱那边走一边示意莱万继续聊他的。  
等罗伊斯走远了莱万转回来“所以今天倒是什么局？”他问向赫韦德斯，然而对方的表情却有点怪  
“Mats…………是Mats Hummels？”  
莱万不置可否，赫韦德斯作为曾经沙尔克的一把手认识胡梅尔斯不奇怪，他示意对方继续往下说  
“你觉不觉得哪里有点怪？”他反问莱万。  
莱万顺着赫韦德斯的视线往码头那边看，天色已经晚了，码头上几乎没有人，应该说就是没有人，这让场子安静得有点诡异。远处照明设施还没有亮的情况下，已经走到货箱那边的罗伊斯就着最后那点日光正跟操控台上的人比划着什么。一会儿就看吊臂缓缓下降，不过没把货卸到岸上，而是开始一点一点没进水里。  
“Hummels是怎么知道Reus在的…………”莱万听见赫韦德斯喃喃地自言自语。

…………

“艹！”

莱万和赫韦德斯几乎是同时骂了句人就往罗伊斯那边赶，然而晚了，他们看见提着货箱吊机的爆炸的同时，一连串的爆炸声在离他们更近的地方接二连三的响起，他只来得及把身边的赫韦德斯一把推下了水，自己则被身后撞过来热浪扑倒在地，他想再撑着寻找罗伊斯怎么样了，却终于支撑不住晕了过去。

“Robert”有人拍他脸，莱万头疼的要命“Robert你醒醒”那人契而不舍。莱万迷迷糊糊睁开眼，看着一脸担忧盯着他的斯琴斯尼，这让莱万有点恍惚，这张脸他两年没见过了，然而下一秒记忆就从脑海里面嘶嚎着把他拽回了现实，爆炸，火光，赫韦德斯，吊机，货箱，罗伊斯………………Marco……………Marco………他猛地坐起来发现自己躺在救护车的推车上，周围一片狼藉，焦烟的味道让人不舒服，他拔掉了胳膊上吊着生理盐水的针头就准备起来。但是刚一翻身就被斯琴斯尼摁了回去。“你说的那个小年轻？”他对着自己头发比划了一个一边倒的手势，莱万点点头“他在那儿，但是我们不方便过去，德国人现在在那边，看样子是要带回去审的。”  
莱万顺着斯琴斯尼手指的方向看过去，警车上面红蓝的灯闪成了一片，德国警方在场子四周都又添加临时的照明设备好赶在第一时间做现场侦查。而他看到罗伊斯被一个人拉着站了起来，那个人温柔地抚上他的脸蹭了蹭，像是在把他脸上沾上的灰尘蹭干净，然后把罗伊斯拷住送进了警车里。  
他对着车里的人又说了什么，就朝着莱万他们这边走过来。来的人和记忆里面不太一样，莱万记得他坐在罗伊斯旁边和大家一起干杯，记得他拎着个箱子赶过来就为了和好朋友说句圣诞快乐，记得他受伤趴倒在泥泞的地上，莱万甚至记得那个示威性的握手的力度。他看着那人走得越来越近，面目渐渐清晰开始和记忆里重叠替换。莱万兀自在毯子下面用记忆中那个力道握了握拳，就看见克罗斯已经走到他面前朝他伸出手。他的头发梳得干净又整齐，利索地向后背过去，莱万回握住那只手，对方依然是用相同的力道回握了他  
“Robert Lewandowski警官，很高兴认识您”  
他听见克罗斯说。

· 04·

克罗斯其实在脑内模拟过很多种他和罗伊斯再会的场景，有可能是在路边错肩而过，有可能是在咖啡厅椅子背对着椅子背，他甚至有一次在无意间看见电视剧里男女主角在机场偶遇重逢的场景之后不由自主带入过，想完觉得自己幼稚透了就把这个想法扔出了脑海。然而现在罗伊斯灰头土脸的坐在他面前的地上，一身被爆炸冲击气流卷起来盖在身上的尘土，他身体没有大碍然而精神却还被震得有些恍惚。这让克罗斯突然觉得当年那个瞎想的机场重遇场景都没那么不切实际了——总归没有现在的状态那么不切实际。就像他从不会设想罗伊斯看见自己之后像是这一年多的离别不曾存在一样扯着嘴角，然而一顺间又反应过来深深的低着头回避自己的目光。  
他说“嘿………………”  
却最终咬着嘴唇没有叫克罗斯名字。  
克罗斯伸手想把坐在地上的罗伊斯拉起来，抓着他的胳膊往上抬了抬却并没有感觉对方有想借他的力的意思，于是他松开抓着对方胳膊的手，指尖顺着他的两鬓揉进头发里，罗伊斯因为爆炸还没有平复的紧张情绪透过突突跳着的血管从拇指传过来。  
克罗斯叹了口气，把手抽出来拍了拍坐在地上的人的肩膀“Marco，我在这里”，他轻轻的，用两个人都听的到的声音说 “我在这里。”克罗斯又重复了一遍，说给罗伊斯听语气又像是说给自己听。这下再伸手去拽罗伊斯胳膊的时候对方倒是一下就站了起来，然而当克罗斯想把他脸上沾的脏东西擦干净的时候罗伊斯又垂着眼皮一副不知道该如何交流的表情。克罗斯在内心叹了口气，祈祷周围的同僚再忙碌一些，不然认识他不认识他的估计都能知道自己跟今天的头号嫌犯有不浅的私交。然而从看见罗伊斯起，这些一个接一个无法控制的动作将自己一开始设计好的情节像废弃的草稿纸团成团一样丢弃在一边。预想中他应该冷静地给罗伊斯戴上手铐，假装不认识一样说先生请您配合我们调查，事不关己地将人塞进车。然而在手指碰到他的一瞬间自己就开始无法停止动作。克罗斯见过无数次罗伊斯浑身脏兮兮的样子，或者是从训练道上匍匐出一身土，又或是测试中滚了满脸泥，甚至只是为了捉弄自己从墙头上摔下来，自己从来都没有介意过，甚至偶尔会觉得这些泥土衬托得罗伊斯的笑容更耀眼了几分。然而现在从他第一眼看见这些粘黏在罗伊斯身上的灰尘时候起，他甚至无法再容忍一秒这些东西粘在他身上。头发、脸颊、衣裤，克罗斯一点一点地尽力把罗伊斯弄得干净些，最后弹着他的夹克后背的时候手指抚过尼龙衣料鼓动着空气发出了啪啪的声响。他控制不住自己的力道，只能控制自己脸上没有更多的表情之后根本就没有余裕去考虑其他了。折腾了半晌克罗斯最终又替罗伊斯把头发顺了顺才将人拷上带进了车里，明晃晃的银色反光映亮了罗伊斯生白的一点手腕，晃得人眼底生发疼。他示意开车的警员等他一下，才看向码头角落目前几乎是这片地区唯一没有被照亮的地方。那里藏着一片隐秘的真相，克罗斯走过去的时候对上了一双灰蓝色的眼睛，直直的望向自己，一动不动，安静得像是深潭，在克罗斯看来瞳孔的那一头则是一片无底的深渊。他伸出手示威一样紧紧握住对方的手掌，指尖相触的那一刻他觉得自己在进行一场战争，他不能输，这一次他不能再输。  
“Robert Lewandowski警官，很高兴认识您”他尽量放平了语调，“Toni Kroos，刑调局”。  
然而还没等莱万开口他身边的人抢先亮出了自己的警徽“Wojciech Szczesn，波兰重案组，我想不用我们更多介绍了吧”克罗斯看着他默默挡在了自己和莱万中间，“这次事出突然我们也没有准备，需要文件会通过相关部门迟一些转交的”青年语气诚恳“给贵部门造成的不必要麻烦我们感到非常抱歉。”  
克罗斯挥了挥手，他现在其实根本没有心情跟对方打官腔，“情况我们知道了一些，但是一些必要的程序还是需要您配合”他向旁边错开一步闪开斯琴斯尼有些过分高大的身影，不出意料他身后的莱万依旧没有把眼神错开。  
“嫌疑人，”克罗斯吐出这个字眼之后看到莱万挑了挑眉毛，他自己说出来也觉得心里压抑得难受“因为跟您身处同一案发现场，为了避免不必要的麻烦………”  
“没关系的”，还没有等克罗斯说完，莱万就出声打断了他的话“虽然需要一定的周期，但是我们会尽快申请案件移交。”他站起来拍拍斯琴斯尼示意他稍微让一下，往前走了一步就只跟克罗斯距离个拳头那么远“这周内。”莱万语气笃定，“72小时之后您应该可以收到暂停调查的通知，这次的事件不会留在贵部门的卷宗里。”  
克罗斯听着他的话默默攥紧了拳头，莱万每说一个字他的心就往下沉一分，移交之后呢？他想，你又要带着他去见不得阳光的地方了吗？然而他还来不及问更多，对讲机里面就传来了穆勒标志性的大嗓门。“Toni！！Toni你在哪儿呢？头儿让你先押人去医院做保护性检查！”  
“看来我们都有事情忙”莱万笑了一下，“到时再见吧。”他对着克罗斯点了下头就跟斯琴斯尼转身直接进了那辆救护车。然而克罗斯盯着那辆在他看来明显规格不太对的车驶离了半响才收回目光，蹩脚，他心想，“说过多少遍了，Thomas，你不哑我不聋，”努力让自己的声调带上轻松和搞笑的尾音回复对讲机里面那个叫个不停的人，“收到。”并及时掐断了对方即将出口的更大声的回答。

克罗斯走回去才发现穆勒穿着一身正儿八经的西装在警车前面转磨，皮鞋锃亮，外面就套了个警队的马甲手里攥着对讲机。“你这要准备上台啊？  
”克罗斯看他穿成这样不禁觉得有些好笑，松了松心情说“卖票吗？我捧场。”还好对着穆勒装出轻松愉快的样子并没那么难，克罗斯想，这让他不禁感谢了一下他这位同事，要是对上的是拉姆或者勒夫，他可不保证自己能不露馅。穆勒看见克罗斯就开始一通抱怨，说什么今天跟Risa的纪念日，刚准备出门去餐厅就被电话叫过来，结果太匆忙根本忘了拿手机。“你小子倒好”他一边说一边打了克罗斯肩膀一拳“叫半天也不快点儿，我这都急死了，赶紧着吧，”他把克罗斯往车里搡“办完了我好回去赔罪去，你们组怎么在市内出个警也这么不叫人省心。”  
克罗斯被他推的险些没站稳，扶着车门把手才找回了重心，“小点声！”他回身摁住穆勒的胳膊“你着急你先走，我看现场那边也差不多要收工，这边没什么事情你直接回去算了”  
“靠，这要是被Philipp知道捅到Loew耳朵里去我不得被扒了皮啊！”穆勒被他的提议吓得声真的小了。  
“就是带人去医院而已，再说都铐上了，”克罗斯对着车里指了指“这要是搞不定上次统测第一的奖金我送你。”他把穆勒身上的马甲扯下来“Philipp早就在办公室赶文件，医院这边折腾完再带观察也得明天了，你早上来医院跟我一块回去，保证没人发现。”看对方听他说得像脚下已经踩好了弹簧蓄势待发的架势“可别跟我说你打算明天早上再去找Risa赔罪。”他笑着补上这最后一句。  
穆勒跺跺脚又正了正自己领带“说好了东窗事发的话你得站我这头！”克罗斯挥挥手让他快去，对方三步并作两步最后回头拿口型说“谢了啊！”一溜烟就没影了。  
码头上架的临时照明开始一盏一盏开始地关掉了，克罗斯脸上的笑容也随着冷下来，他敲了敲驾驶员那边的车门示意准备走，然后深深吸了一口气才钻进车里。  
罗伊斯像他离开之前那样安静地坐着，扭头看车窗外的忙忙碌碌，像是在看什么迷人的戏剧一样专注地沉醉其中，以至于连克罗斯进来也没回头。等汽车发动的点火声伴着发动机的振动响起来的时候，克罗斯的嘴唇快速栖到了罗伊斯耳边上打破了这份平静。差一点点的距离，他甚至能感受到对方因为这一下汗毛都立起来擦过自己的鼻尖“别说话。”他用气音在罗伊斯耳边说。车向前开始行进的时候克罗斯又回到了自己该在的位置，眼睛盯着前座椅背的缝线，平静得仿佛刚刚那一瞬间的时间不曾存在。旁边的的罗伊斯转回头看了眼自己被扯到身侧的右手，手铐的另一半已经不知何时铐去了克罗斯的左腕上，他又把头转回了车窗那边，于是两个人的尾指的一点点指尖就这样不动声色地贴着对方，随着道路的一点点颠簸忽轻忽重地磨蹭。

—————————————  
真正走完流程完已经是深夜，克罗斯填完单子就回到病房，倚在门柱子上面看罗伊斯躺在床上盯着天花板。等查房护士的脚步声渐行渐远了，罗伊斯才终于把目光挪到了克罗斯脸上。  
“有人受伤吗”他开口问。  
克罗斯看着他背手关了病房门。“除了你之外还有一个码头的塔控，摔断了一只胳膊一条腿还晕着倒也没什么大碍”走到床前才继续说“话留到审讯室再说吧Marco Reus先生。”  
听到这话罗伊斯倒像是放心了，从病床上坐了起来，终于在今天晚上第一次认认真真看着克罗斯的眼睛，“抱歉，Toni”他小声说着。  
克罗斯突然就觉得自己有些晃神，因为他这一句话也因为一些别的隐藏，一年间积累的委屈突然就像点在纸上的墨点一样密密麻麻地从心脏顺着大大小小粗粗细细的血管往四肢百骸晕开，张嘴出声他就发觉自己声音已经开始哑了  
“为了哪个？”问完就赶快闭上嘴，以防自己更多的情绪会冲破某个虚假的阀门涌出来。他忙着处理自己的不安以至于罗伊斯对他伸出手的时候他根本就来不及躲开。  
“对不起，Toni……………”他说话慢，手上动作却快得要命，不由分说坚定地一把把克罗斯塞在裤腰里的衬衫下摆揪了出来，一只燕子的尾羽就这么暴露在空气里。罗伊斯吃惊地停了一下动作，接着用了些力拉了拉裤腰的边，整个图案一下就展示在了病房昏暗的灯光下。那图案随着克罗斯的呼吸沿着肌肉线条起伏，仿佛下一秒就要振翅高飞，却被一道疤痕自胸口穿过钉死在皮肤上，脉搏的跳动带着它颤巍巍地在克罗斯身上挣扎。罗伊斯把手指覆上去，掌心的热度贴过来让克罗斯觉得发烫。“为了各种事…”他用手指蹭了蹭疤痕与纹身交汇的那一点。  
克罗斯把他的手指攥着捉开，“一年多不见你就跟我讲这个吗？”他顺着脖领处看过去，医院配发的病号服有些大，罗伊斯一低头就刚刚好露出脖颈到肩胛的延长，颈椎的旁边一些并不是擦伤的痕迹让克罗斯一些不愿意承认的想法有了印证，导致变得更加心烦意乱。他用手盖住了那些点红色，“说跑就跑，又不换手机”他语气带着埋怨“Marco在这种事上你从来都是心硬不起来的那个。”  
他不是没有后来尝试再联系罗伊斯，头两次是他回马德里的一个月后，再后来非常偶尔地，他会点开那段语音再回拨回去。他算着德国夜深一些的时间，听着拨号音一直变成无人接听的提示，对方从来没接过，但是他的电话也从来都没有拨不出去。  
罗伊斯叹了口气脑袋顶就靠在了他肚子上“Toni，你瘦了好多，脸都不圆了，还有这发型显你老，看着年龄比我大，对了你穿警服比警校的制服好看…”他絮絮叨叨的讲个不停，头发上喷了发胶，一些硬硬的发丝滋滋啦啦地蹭着克罗斯衣服。克罗斯忍不住笑起来，想张嘴安慰他说没事了但是感觉现下的情况又不像是自己概念里“没事”的范围，莱万不会说他到底是什想法，他也无法跟罗伊斯挑明，这种对话捉襟见肘。三天后罗伊斯就会被带离这里，也许今后还会再见但是也可能是再一次的错失。他张了张嘴，暗暗地想着72个小时也许很多事情，也许能让自己有圈旋的余地也说不定，哪怕只有万分之一的可能他也想让面前的人能够和自己并肩站在一起。于是克罗斯把刚想出口的一些话咽了回去说“接下来的几天有你好说的机会”他揉着那颗还晃来晃去的脑袋“为了你自己好，多相信我一点”

然而第二天克罗斯是被穆勒直接从隔壁的陪护床上揪起来的，在今天之前克罗斯甚至不知道这位一向性格开朗的同僚居然能露出这么凝重的神情。他一把把克罗斯拽出了病房“出事儿了”穆勒语速很快“刚刚现场那边已经全面封锁了，我现在不揪你起来，估计一会儿Philipp也会把你叫起来。”克罗斯看着他瞪眼“嘿，别这么看我，我接到Jerome的信儿就跑过来了，这事不方便在这说，回局里你自然知道。”正说着克罗斯手机就震了起来，是拉姆，“看吧。”穆勒对着他摊手耸了下肩。

等克罗斯踏进办公室才真正觉察觉这件事情确实超出了自己预期。对比下来今天吓了自己一大跳的穆勒不过小巫见大巫，一层的人看起来全都心事重重，眉头皱的死紧。他抬头看向勒夫的办公室，拉姆也在，阴沉着脸抱着臂站在一旁。勒夫双手撑在办公桌上跟对面的人针锋相对地吵着，对方倒是看起来态度相对温和了很多，却站的很直感觉并不打算让步，而这个人克罗斯非但认识而且很熟悉，后面跟着的那个人他倒是也才见过不久。  
“您知道，不论再怎么说，我们是不可能把这次事件的相关档案交出来的。”克罗斯拿着文件敲门进去的时候克洛泽正在非常坚定但有礼的拒绝着勒夫的要求。他身后的莱万看见克罗斯进来之后稍微点头示意了一下就又把目光挪回了勒夫狠狠摁着眉头的手上。  
“我想配合的！”他甚至叫嚷出来，“Miro，这次的案子实在是太过恶劣了，如果不是我们封锁及时，造成社会问题也说不定”勒夫看着已经厌倦了克洛泽像墙壁一样毫不让步的态度“哪怕信息共享也做不到吗？你知道这种事情我不可能轻易放手。”  
“非常，非常感谢您及时封锁了消息”克洛泽看起来也很无奈“这回也说明我们的对手心狠手辣，我们实在不可能再冒更多的危险，所有规划为调查局的档案都是高度机密，我也没有单独查阅的权利”话外之意就是你们更没有。  
屋子里面一时间没有人讲话，站在一旁一直没有说话的拉姆这时候倒是接过克罗斯手里的检查报告看了几眼。“人在哪儿？”他没抬眼，轻轻问了一句，但是听到他问，全屋三个人一瞬间就把目光向这边扎了过来。  
“已经在审讯室了”克罗斯不由自主立正站得更直了些。  
“二十分钟之后准备审讯”，勒夫说话的时候拉姆把另一个文件夹递到了克罗斯手上“我建议让Toni去，他跟嫌犯有过交流，多给他一点时间。”他这样建议到。  
勒夫呀听了拉姆的话点点头，“好，45分钟，我们不急在这一会儿”他自顾自坐下“你们优先级比我们高，档案不看可以，但是在命令下来之前你们也同样没有权利阻止我们调查”他自己翻开文件不再看对面的克洛泽和莱万了“Philipp，送二位出去吧，或者招待他们喝一杯咖啡。”  
克罗斯觉得自己手里面的文件夹变得沉甸甸的，临走前克洛泽拍了拍他的肩膀，在拉姆推门出去的时候用口型无声地跟他说了句抱歉，然后急匆匆地转身离开，倒是莱万，临走之前好整以暇地跟他握了个手说了些诸如添麻烦了之类的客套话才出去。  
这两天好像总是接到预料之外的道歉，克罗斯有些自嘲地笑了笑才翻开了文件，下一秒他就再也没有闲心去想一些有的没的了，整个人坐在椅子上倒像是掉在冰窟窿里面一个劲儿地往下坠，办公区的照明灯没有一丝暖意，反在纸面上的白光晃得他有些晕眩，他终于明白这一楼层的紧张气氛是怎么回事。  
之前爆炸的冲击震坏了码头的吊臂，前一天晚上在现场清理的博阿滕尝试了很久都没能让机器从新运转只得作罢。但是博阿滕有着极强的责任心，想着取证这种跟时间赛跑的事情证据多泡一秒机会就少一分，于是天一蒙蒙亮就又爬起来到了码头。仔细检查了一遍发现只是非常隐蔽的一个旋钮被震歪了，他调整了一下，机器就正常运转起来。  
箱子被调出水面的时候几个值班的警员还在过来跟他互相开着玩笑说着Jerome你个工作狂加班怪之类的趣话，等打开集装箱的时候所有人甚至都没能在第一时间反应出眼前发生的事情到底是什么。他们追着一条毒贩嘴里的消息得知多特和沙尔克有一场交易，然而消息给出的时间点比预想之中晚了不少，他们还在路上就看见了码头上传过来滚滚的浓烟，当时拉姆还在车上气得狠狠踩了一脚油门。这场爆炸虽然在他们意料之外却也依然在情理之中，黑道交易通常几方不分家，再加上爆炸发生了所有人都默认这场交易八成是和一批军火一起。所以当集装箱门被打开的时候，眼前的情景让几个人震惊的脚腕发软，没有预想中的枪支弹药，也没有常见作为障眼法的商品织物，甚至没有可能是添头的烟草。

一箱子，已经开始泡发肿胀的，尸体。  
是人。  
一箱子，男女老少，曾经活生生的人。  
死人。

克罗斯看着文字的描述和几张照片都能想像出来那个场景是何等的人间地狱，耳边幻听一样回想着绝望的哭嚎，克罗斯有一些无力的趴在桌上指骨交叉着撑住额头让自己不会再滑下去。  
Marco…………Marco啊………………  
我该怎么办。

克罗斯向勒夫提议暂时不给罗伊斯看具体细节先尝试对话试试能不能问出些什么的时候，他自己都不知道这个提议有多少是出于公事又有多少是出于私情。好在勒夫同意了，一边的拉姆也没有提出反对。克罗斯松了一口气，从莱万的态度来看这件事情与他们当时的预想也不甚相同，勒夫和拉姆不知道莱万和罗伊斯的这层关系，但是自己知道。他虽然依旧怨恨莱万带着罗伊斯陷入泥沼却裹着自保干净的外壳，但是同样能够肯定那个男人不会让屋子里面那个小金毛任凭污秽吞噬，和自己一样。  
他隔着单面镜看了一下屋里对外面天翻地覆毫无知觉的罗伊斯。还好，他能晚知道一秒就晚一秒，我能为他多争取一分，便是一分。  
审讯进行得像预想中一样不顺利，罗伊斯除了在克罗斯推门进来的一瞬间有了些许的惊讶之后，无论怎么问都只说自己在码头散心，没想到发生了爆炸，自己晕过去再醒过来就已经被铐住了。  
没提到任何一句信息，没提到再多一个人的名字。  
而且听起来他的语气认真且诚恳，仿佛真的只是路过的无辜百姓，被莫名卷入一场爆炸。但是言语间一来一去，克罗斯明白这些全部都是审讯的小技巧被返砸在了自己身上，对方能如此得心应手只是因为他从进门的一瞬间就被这位交情匪浅的“老同学”当作了最有力的底牌，现在克罗斯的到来让罗伊斯明白审讯室外观察的不论是谁，都不知道他们的关系。  
“什么同伙不同伙”对面的罗伊斯看起来已经说无可说，小声的对着他刚才的询问抱怨“我说了我确实听到有人在打架，但是我可不敢过去”他用力抓着自己的头发揉“警官先生要问也是去问他们不是吗？”

这场毫无意义的审讯结束之后，克罗斯倒是没有被责怪什么，他们甚至不太在意罗伊斯说的是真是假。罗伊斯的档案在他们发现之后就被重案组上了锁，对方快他们一步拿走了必要的文件，只待命令下来就连人带物消失得无影无踪。但是这也有意无意地印证了罗伊斯手里有他们所需的信息的推测，他们需要的是努力掏出一些有用的信息让调查可以继续下去，当然能定罪是最好的，这个案子和记录就能留在组里。看来昨天晚上的一时冲动并没有暴露其实他们其实手握着一本罗伊斯活字典能把那份纸本资料对比得相形见绌的事实，克罗斯正这样想着，看组里正分成了两派不同的意见吵得不可开交，一个不甚熟悉的振动频率在他上衣口袋里面嗡嗡响个不停，克罗斯一脸疑惑伸手进去把记忆中并不属于自己的机器掏出来，上面的号码倒是熟悉的很，他自己的。回想起波兰人几个小时前一边握手，一边还拍着自己的肩膀，手上一起一落的瞬间在几个训练有素的人眼前调包了自己手机，克罗斯不禁笑了笑，这倒是刮目相看。  
现在一会议室的人论无可论地坐在会议桌前面干瞪眼，几乎每一名警员从早上开始就空腹忙碌到现在。勒夫看了眼表又看了看一屋子已经筋疲力尽但又不甘心放弃的小伙子，只得下命令说所有人散会一小时，吃饭休息养精蓄锐。克罗斯出了屋就把手机掏出来，电话刚刚对方挂了之后就没再打过来，一条信息在未读栏，是个地址，从警局过去不算远只是路有一些曲折。克罗斯拒绝了穆勒要跟他一起叫外卖的提议，只说自己得出去溜达呼吸一下新鲜空气，强行克制的步速仅够坚持到从电梯里迈出来，他几乎是跑到了那里，推开门进去的时候甚至喘个不停。

“Marco他什么都不知道”波兰人开门见山，现在看起来倒是诚恳很多“我需要一些时间。”  
“这么说，Lewandowski警官，你这是什么都知道。”克罗斯禁不住想笑，这实在太好笑了，害得别人身陷囹圄的人现在显得自己倒像是个救世主。“我倒希望Marco什么都知道，他要是知道得再多一些，就不会骗着我护着你。”克罗斯越想越气，狠狠把手机掼在了莱万身上。“他以为自己掩饰得很好。从我这里套出来只抓了他一个的口风就真的对你只字不提，可惜啊，拼了命护着的人其实根本就不需要他保护。”  
“Toni你明白我指的不是这个”莱万把嘴抿成了一条线“我也没有想到Marco会跟我到码头，他不应该在那里的，昨天的一切都不应该发生，”他顿了顿才继续“尤其是货物的内容。”说完像泄了气一样坐在了沙发上，“Marco他不能知道这个，也不应该知道这个，现在的情况太超过了。”  
“Marco从最开始就不应该跟你走”克罗斯盯着面前的这个罪魁祸首，“从你们认识的那天开始你应该离他远远的。从第一天开始你就不应该把电话给他！”克罗斯想起罗伊斯在课堂上悄悄把手心里的姓名和电话在课桌下摊给他看的表情，兴奋得仿佛一只环抱着宝物的猫。波兰人的姓名拗口又难记，一长串字母从掌心一直延伸到无名指的指节才收尾，他当时一路跑回来手心出了点薄汗，墨水顺着手上的纹路晕开，从此像病毒一样侵染了他的血骨。  
莱万盯着他半响，终是闭了眼睛回答了这个问题“太难了……………Toni你明白的，拒绝Marco太难了………………老实讲现在的情况有多糟糕？”  
“以Loew和Philipp的能力知道我和Marco的关系是迟早的事。”克罗斯有些烦躁地敲着椅子的扶手。“我拖过了今天上午，但很有可能等晚上就没机会了。现在最大的把握是还躺在医院里的那名装卸工还没有醒过来，他一旦有机会指认，不说Marco会不会被定罪。箱子里有什么一定兜不住，到时候就都晚了。Lewandowski，”克罗斯一字一顿地念出对方的名字“恕我直言，你太差劲了，从头到尾。”  
“…………我没想让Marco卷进来...........”  
“是吗？！”克罗斯一下子站了起来，揪着莱万衣领的双手都在抖“你敢说带他走不是出于你私心？警官，少跟我讲保密协议那套吧！你知道那不过是冠冕堂皇的理由，是你一直不把他推开的借口！”他用力一甩把手松开“如果早知道会是今天的状况，我当时绝对，绝对不会让你有再见到他的机会。”  
然而现在说什么都太迟了，克罗斯心里也明白，从莱万的名字一点一点占满了他和罗伊斯相隔千里的聊天内容的时候起，整个故事就只属于罗伊斯自己，他无法插手也无权干涉。  
“还有不到36个小时”莱万摁着自己眉头说  
“什么？”  
“我们给上面施加了压力让他们尽快缩短手续的时间，”他把手放下来，“一旦文件下来我们会在第一时间把Marco接走。他会被作为保护证人离开德国，从此安全的生活下去。最多36个小时之后，叫Marco Reus这个名字的人不会再存在这个世界上。”莱万站起来跟克罗斯平视“很抱歉我不能再透露更多了，但是这对Marco是最好的。”  
克罗斯觉得他腹侧的疤痕开始一点点发痒直至疼痛难忍，他甚至错觉得炸在燕子胸口那里已经开始不由自主的往外渗血。他在再一次见到罗伊斯的时候坚定地觉得自己一定能够把他带回自己身边，然而自己又是那个被推开的人，只能眼睁睁地看着事情向无法挽回的状态进展。  
但他不得不承认，他想不出更好的解决办法。  
“这张文件麻烦你想办法放进去”克罗斯接过莱万递过来的一张打印纸和一个U盘，那是一份DNA检测，指明属于一名有三两个案底的男性。他抬眼看着莱万示意他继续“并不能算完全的伪证，这个人当时也在场，你们现场被破坏得太严重查起来自然没有直接找正主要得快”莱万摸了摸自己鼻子。  
“你确定这样不会节外生枝？”克罗斯把手里那张纸正正反反地看了两遍，确认没什么纰漏。  
“我们需要的只是时间，Toni，这份文件会分散他们花在Marco身上的精力，只要争取到了时间，后面再发生的事情就都与Marco无关了。”  
也与我无关了，克罗斯深吸了一口气  
“希望一切顺利。”

他进行得确实很顺利，那份DNA检测让所有人像在一团乱麻中突然找寻到了线头的一端一般兴奋不已，紧接着集装箱里大部分遇难者也被证实绝大部份是从金新月地区非法入境，尸体散落的的衣料夹层里包括体内都陆续发现了海洛因，纯度很高。克罗斯忙得脚不着地，栽倒在床上陷入沉睡的时候多少算踏实下来，还有不到一天的时间，只要撑过去，Marco就是安全的。  
克罗斯睡得不踏实，他梦中站在一个冰面上，有人咚咚地拍着他脚底厚实的冰层，他俯下身去就看见罗伊斯把手贴在他那边的冰上，仰着头看他。克罗斯把手隔着冰面与他掌心贴掌心，他被冻得生疼却不愿意把手挪开。梦里自己大叫“Marco！Marco我救你出来！”他一下一下地捶面前的那块位置发出空洞的回音，冰层喀拉拉地裂开粉碎。水却像是突然被抽干了一般，碎掉的冰和罗伊斯一同跌下去转眼就不见了，他甚至没来得及伸出手。  
克罗斯猛地坐起来，他明白这个梦是他内心深处恐惧的体现，他平复了一下呼吸随手打开了电视，天刚微微擦亮，他不敢再睡过去，或者说，他害怕再回到那个梦境里面。

梦会通过人的大脑侵入现实吗？

在今天之前克罗斯觉得这只是科幻小说的狗血桥段，然而电视里轮播的新闻却让他愿意相信这个说法，他甚至觉得自己应该还在梦里，他只要让自己疼痛醒来，就能回到大一那年摸底考结束，罗伊斯搬着大包小包的行李占领了自己的床位。空气中带着阳光的香甜味，他的好朋友一边在他刚换好的床单被褥上打滚，一边嚷着说他被转专业了，以后自己的作业就是他的作业。  
然而滚动不断的新闻提醒着这才是现实，两位主持不停地谴责着警方为何掩盖真相，镜头切到转播画面，码头前甚至有人不断的人捧着花前来祭奠生命的消逝，被采访的路人几乎泣不成声，称自己在网络上看到了没有经过处理的现场照片，几欲呕吐，希望消逝的生命在天国不再有痛苦。  
克罗斯在演播室内再次探讨难民是否应该拥有人权得到善待的时候啪地吧电视摁灭了。  
在地狱生活的人居然在替天国的住民祈福，无比讽刺。  
克罗斯披上衣服出门前在门口犹豫了一秒回身打了一个电话，谢天谢地克洛泽接了，现在的情况他其实没有把握克洛泽能够帮自己，但是哪怕只有万一的希望，克罗斯总也要赌一把。他不会放弃，放弃了就连可能性都没有了。

他踏进办公室的时候四处的座机此起彼伏地响个不停，勒夫拍着楼梯的扶手终于忍无可忍地命令所有人把媒体质询的电话都掐断，楼下抗议的民众已经把大门围得水泄不通，大标语和咒骂声隔着楼层和窗玻璃分毫不差地传进办公室。  
赫内斯就是在这样一片混乱的时候举着一沓子文件大摇大摆地走进来的。  
“看看你们”他手里还举着那沓子纸没有放下来“热锅上的蚂蚁，我早说过武装力量可不万能，文字才是，你们需要媒体的帮助。”  
“Uli，你难道还嫌弃我们添的麻烦不够多吗？”勒夫在还没有人开口的时候抢先一步站过来“我不明白现在的情况到底对于我们有什么帮助”他伸手指着楼下依旧激愤的人群“这难道是你的好心施舍？那可真是份大礼！”  
“喂喂喂，”赫内斯摆着手“别这么激动，我今天真的是来帮忙的”他把手里的文件递过去，“我觉得有些事情不方便公开说不是吗？”他压小了音量环顾了一下四周，眼神划过自己脸上的时候克罗斯觉得这位新闻署里出了名的大嘴巴似乎刻意在他脸上停留了一下。  
勒夫抬头翻了翻文件有些吃惊地看了一眼赫内斯，转身叫了拉姆一起进了会议室，大门临关上之前赫内斯拉住了勒夫“为了避免不必要的麻烦，我建议那位小兄弟一起”他一伸手，直指着克罗斯。

赫内斯带来的是一段录像，一份虽然不慎清晰但是也足够清晰的录像，手机的画质并没有太高但是也能让人分辨发生了什么。  
“这是我们今天一早拦截下来的视频，目前已经删除了”看了看勒夫没什么表情的脸，“只是暂时性的”他补充道。“照片我们也尝试过，但是因为太过突然舆论已经压不下来。这段视频出现的比较晚，我们在第一时间截下来但是估计再出现在网络上只是时间问题。”说完他敲敲桌面表示让勒夫看着办。  
克罗斯转头看着还在显示屏上不断轮播的那段影像，金色头发的青年一边打着电话一边指挥着吊臂，集装箱缓缓末进了水里，紧接着是接二连三的爆炸声，镜头一下子拉远了可以看到码头全景，接二连三的火光伴随着一个兴奋的叫声出现之后就抖动到看不清楚画面。  
“感谢你把这份文件送过来”勒夫沉沉地说着，“这可真是帮了大忙了。现在你方便出去吗，Uli，我觉得后面没有什么你需要帮忙的事情了。”他一脸送客的表情“你要是能想办法把门口的人都弄走，我倒是真要好好谢谢你。”  
“我还没说完呢”赫内斯姿势有点嚣张地半边屁股坐在了会议桌上，他一把拉过克罗斯“Loew，我怎么不知道，你的消息这么不灵光了？”说着他从怀里掏出了一张照片，那张照片克罗斯只看了一眼就不用再看，他太熟悉了，照片中一排年轻的面孔。那一次的演习他们作为唯一通关的一组人照的纪念合影，画面正中四个是他们寝室，左边两个人相似到分不清，右边两一个是他自己，另一个是当时脸还肿着半边贴着纱布的罗伊斯。罗伊斯整个人都挂在他身上，两个人没一刻安静所以当克洛泽摁下快门的时候两个人全都笑得变形。照片发下来的时候罗伊斯还一脸幽怨地跟克洛泽投诉“啧啧Miro，你这拍照技术也太差了，货不对板啊！”  
“Uli，你可以出去了”勒夫的声音把克罗斯从回忆里拉了出来，“接下来我觉得你不方便再呆在这里了。”说着转身拿了几份资料就快步推门走向了审讯室。“Philipp，把人带过去，现在。”

“局长！…………局长，我希望你能理解！”克罗斯一步不离的跟在勒夫身后。他眼看着那份装满了真相的文件就在勒夫手里，他无法阻止，但又不能不阻止，他终于在勒夫准备进门的时候拉住了对方的胳膊。  
“Toni，你可以申请回避，但是你却做了最糟糕的选项”他把克罗斯的胳膊拉下去“明天，你就去经侦组报到”说完他再没耽搁一秒转身进了屋。  
克罗斯无力地把额头抵在了单面镜的边框上，屋里的勒夫果断地把照片一张一张地甩在罗伊斯面前。震惊、恐惧、绝望一点一点像从地狱中伸出来的手一样掐住了罗伊斯的身体，他双手捂住了嘴，克罗斯觉得他已经要吐了。终于当勒夫把视频里他挥着手指挥吊臂的截图拍在他面前的时候罗伊斯再也无法阻止自己惊惧地抖动。拉姆默默地拍了拍克罗斯的后背，克罗斯才察觉自己脸上都湿的，他胡乱用袖子蹭了蹭站直了转向拉姆，“组长，我能问问处理结果吗？”  
拉姆叹了口气“看这个反应，Loew也明白其实他本人并不知道集装箱里面是什么。但是同时也洗脱不了干系，罪名还是成立的”他顿了顿“BKA的调令可以不用想，上面不会批的。Toni我不想瞒你，现在的状况急需一个人出来平息这场风波。如果没有一个靶子推出来，现在围在外面的人，围在码头的人，包括所有在网络上发声的人，他们是不会停止的。”  
屋里面勒夫把那张照片摁在了罗伊斯面前，“Reus，你曾经是Kroos的同学，我想你应该明白自己的行为触犯了什么。”  
被点到名的克罗斯扭头看着单面镜的监视窗口，罗伊斯应该是看不到他的，但是他直直地望着这边，让克罗斯觉得那双棕绿的眸子确确实实透过墙面看向了自己眼底。几秒钟之后，罗伊斯收回了目光，看着那张照片默默地伸手抚过去“您的消息也太滞后了，”他深深吸了一口气“Toni Kroos，我俩早就分手了。对，分手，我不觉得他还对我旧情难忘。”  
听到这话的勒夫当下有点愣住，回头看了一眼身后就又转回去没再继续这个话题，克罗斯却被这句话直接丢进了那片依旧鲜明的回忆里，他和罗伊斯两个人窝在不熟悉的环境里随便点了啤酒，酒吧里人声鼎沸，克罗斯看着不远处的一对男女你推我搡地正在吵架，结果推着推着又互相亲在了一起。克罗斯觉得好笑，打断了旁边叽叽喳喳说个不停的罗伊斯的话头“就定‘我们分手吧’”，克罗斯觉得自己声音已经够大，但是刚好赶上DJ招呼所有人一起举杯，他的声音一下子就被盖过了。罗伊斯一个字都没听清，只能堵住另一边的耳朵凑近他喊“你说什么呐我听不见啊！”  
“我说我们俩的安全词就定‘我们分手’吧！”  
罗伊斯听完他的话笑得东倒西歪，最后趴在自己肩膀上擦眼泪“Toni你这提议好蠢！”  
“因为咱俩根本就没有分手一说啊！”克罗斯也觉得自己这蠢提议好笑，跟着他笑得停不下来。  
最后罗伊斯举着杯跟他说“行，我Marco Reus没有跟Toni Kroos交往，”克罗斯也把杯子举起来，“所以我Marco Reus永远不会和Toni Kroos分手。”  
噹  
扎啤杯在空中磕碰发出清脆的声响  
“所以听到这句话，劳烦您漂洋过海来救我”

一语成谶。

“Toni，Toni你还好吧”克罗斯转过头看见拉姆一脸担心地盯着他。  
“组长”克罗斯犹豫了一下“Philipp，我想申请最后的押送由我去。”想了想又补充了一句“我保证不会做手脚，您可以派Thomas和我一起。”拉姆听了他的话之后拍了拍他的肩膀倒是也没多说什么，只表示尽力之后就出去了。

审讯室里面人已经被带走了，克罗斯顺着墙面坐在了地板上，他需要足够的力气才能站起来，他没有一丁点把握，手机在黑暗里发出一点荧荧的光，还没有来得及开始震动就显示了未接仿佛只是无意中被拨错又被慌乱结束的手误。克罗斯却像是终于抓住了可以借力的稻草，一用力站起来之后打了一串数字发送过去。他推开门，外面的世界依旧嘈杂而喧闹，围在警局门外的人群渐渐离开了一些却又涌过来一些，人声鼎沸仿佛有无穷无尽的精力可以抒发伸展。克罗斯摇摇头，从另外的通道绕了些路走出去，转手把一次性手机踩瘪了之后丢进了街角的垃圾桶。

——————————————

裁定很快下来了，最后的押送由克罗斯和穆勒负责。勒夫看了眼名单又看了一眼拉姆，最后视线落在了克罗斯身上。半响，他像是放弃了什么，在文件上签了字。也不知道是勒夫施加了压力还是赫内斯突然善心大发，在门口等着取材的媒体等到车门快关上的瞬间才涌进来，只能堪堪拍到罗伊斯一个上车的模糊背影。记者的长枪短炮被隔绝在车窗外，克罗斯一脚油门就把他们抛在了远远的后方再也追不上来。

气候已经开始在严寒中逐渐回温，尤其是在阳光充足的地方，甚至让人有几欲花开的错觉，克罗斯把车窗摇下来一个小小的缝，一股子冷风灌进来吓得穆勒一声怪叫“Toni你快摇上！这大冷天的发什么神经！”  
克罗斯透过反光镜看着坐在后座上的穆勒和开始努力把手和脸往袖口领口里面藏的罗伊斯笑了笑，快要路过警校门口的时候，克罗斯放缓了车速，一个车灯由绿转了红。  
“Thomas，前面就是我们大学了”克罗斯轻轻地说，“Thomas，看在朋友的份上你能不能在前面的街角帮我们买两杯咖啡，那家绿色招牌的。上学的时候我们常喝。”  
穆勒思考了半天没吭声，最终还是犹犹豫豫地答应了，下车的时候还忧心忡忡地对克罗斯说“Bro，你真的，别太难过。”  
“没事。”克罗斯拍了拍他。

看着穆勒走到对面的咖啡厅，甚至体贴地开始跟店员聊天。  
抱歉了Thomas，克罗斯转手把一串钥匙从车窗缝扔了下去。罗伊斯像突然反应过来什么一样一下子抓住了隔开前后座的护栏，然而有一个人动作比他还快，那个人拉开了车门把什么东西注射进了罗伊斯体内，罗伊斯整个人一软就倒进一个臂弯里。  
克罗斯甚至来不及碰碰他的指尖。  
“谢谢”一个声音说道。  
下一秒克罗斯的警车被一辆闯过红灯的货车直接撞开了气囊，车被撞得滑出去一段又磕上一堵墙面。人群惊叫着散开，克罗斯晕过去之前想着这帮人下手真狠，他看见穆勒咖啡洒了一地向着他跑过来，“Toni，Toni你怎么样！天呐你流血了！”一只手摁紧着他的手臂“Bro你坚持住，救护车很快就到了。”  
他恍惚间有一些后悔，他没来得及嘱咐罗伊斯这一次不许再躲着他。他看着那条小巷黝黑的尽头，终于失去了意识。

———————————

克罗斯醒过来的时候是被消毒水的味道熏醒的，一扭头克洛泽坐在他旁边一脸紧张，他试了一下便撑着坐了起来，病房里没有别人。这个场景让克罗斯觉得有些熟悉，他自嘲地笑了笑，兜兜转转一大圈，感觉又回到了起始的地方。  
“我的饭碗算是丢了吧。”对着克洛泽也没必要隐瞒什么，“等再找到Marco一定让他养我后半辈子”克罗斯打趣一般说着。  
“Loew确实跟我拍了整整一个小时的桌子”克洛泽看他醒过来，心也就放下来了“你知道的那个人从来认死理，再怎么说也没用。”  
克罗斯点点头示意克洛泽继续“Lewy带走了Marco，但是没有去波兰”他眼疾手快的摁住准备翻身站起来的克罗斯“你听我说完，他带着Marco回多特了。”  
“这跟说好的不一样！”克罗斯攥紧了拳头，他好不容易将他救出来，他们连个像样的告别都没有，那个男人怎么忍心又将他带回去！克罗斯一瞬间觉得自己搞砸了，他不该这么简单将罗伊斯交给那个人。  
“我是同意这么做的”，克洛泽看克罗斯半天没说话，慢慢开了口。  
“…………老师您？”克洛泽用手势制止了他的话，他只能用眼神疑惑地盯着对方。  
“这条线我们跟了一年多，Lewy跟了两年，这个行动不可能因为Marco就叫停。即便送走Marco，Lewy自己也得回去，然而破绽太多了难免被人起疑心。”他看克罗斯情绪平复了一些才接着往下说“但是现在有Marco这个理由在，他就有充足的理由解释自己为什么没有在爆炸之后第一时间回到多特。”  
“但是Marco怎么办！他难道只是一个筹码吗！？”想起这个克罗斯又有些着急“他什么都不知道，他被栽赃了天大的罪名…………”  
“是的”，克洛泽接着他的话往下说“我们都知道Marco是无辜的，正是因为他什么都不知道，他现在回去，还有一线希望能够洗脱那身罪名。如果现在就送他离开我保证他一辈子都不会走出来。等我们真的将这条线连根拔起的那天，Marco还是那个干干净净的Marco，所以Toni”克洛泽伸手把一份文件递过来“你愿意来帮他吗？”  
克罗斯良久没有说话，然后把那份调令平平整整地摊在腿上  
“老师，谢谢您。”  
克洛泽拿了大衣站起身来“以后就是同事，别叫老师了，你离开不到半年我也就不在学校任教了”他伸手揉了揉克罗斯的头发“以后就叫名字吧。或者叫一声学长，我从波兰交换过来过两年，其实也并没有比你大特别多届。”他松开手，该是想起另一个小金毛“Marco原来有时候这么叫着玩，我越纠正他他就叫得越大声。那孩子，真是没大没小。”

临出门之前，克洛泽说“Toni你好好养伤，我等你尽快来报到。”  
“老师”克罗斯及时出声叫住他“不，学长，周一见”  
克洛泽一愣，随即反应过来今天周五，路上都是匆匆准备赶回家欢度周末的行人，一场风波散去之后，民众像发泄光了负面情绪，路上洋溢着温和的暖意，这气候是开始回升了。  
他冲着克罗斯笑了笑“周一见，Toni”

————————————————

罗伊斯是在莱万怀里醒来的，他一动，莱万就醒了，下一秒紧紧地抱紧了怀里面的人“Marco，我们回来了，Marco，没事了。”  
只是他也不知道这句冲口而出的安慰有多少能成真，又有多少是假扮。他现在只想着再多抱着对方一会儿，暂时的，在太阳还没有升起的夜晚，在这个不甚整洁的安全屋内，他就可以当作怀中就是他的全世界。

· 05·

莱万抱着怀里的人感觉自己一下睡着一下醒，罗伊斯本身体温偏低又怕冷得要命，平时受到一点冷空气都要把自己整个蜷缩进织物中间去，此时药物的作用下便又比正常时体温低了些。莱万算不清楚是多长时间过去了，他也根本就不想去找东西确定时间，怀里的人呼吸没有之前沉，眉头皱起来就把脸往自己和被褥的缝隙里面钻。然而不多一会儿的功夫该是觉得热了，莱万把空调调得挺高，看着那颗枕在自己胳膊上的脑袋，头发被汗水打湿几根几根地粘成小簇。两个人蜷在一处裹着被子，皮肤细细密密地起了薄汗，自己身上的衬衫因为潮湿变得皱巴巴的。罗伊斯往外挣脱了些，一些稍冷的空气挤进了两个人空出的空间里，莱万旋即伸手抓了遥控器狠狠摁了一会儿按钮，看着温度的显示数字兀自的往下降了好几秒才松手。不多会儿的功夫被褥外面的空气就开始变得寒冷，于是怀里离自己远了一些的人就又紧紧地贴了回来，莱万向前凑一凑就刚好能亲吻到他的发际线。感到对方的汗水的湿度让自己因为干渴而开裂翘皮的唇角软下来，莱万才低下头去吻他。  
等抬起头的时候就看罗伊斯的的睫毛抖了抖慢慢睁开了眼，棕绿色的瞳孔上面蒙着一层迷茫的雾气，和自己对视了一下又猛地闭上。整张脸都趴着扎下去，闷声嘟囔了一句“困，Lewy你再让我睡一个小时我再回去”就又不动换了。他不甚清醒的意识不知道潜进了何处的回忆，在那些有大把可以挥霍的青春和数不完的作业等待的时间里，他们二人之间还没有这些可悲的狼狈，就像现在纠结褶皱裹在自己身上的衬衫一样隔在他和罗伊斯之中。莱万扳着罗伊斯的肩膀让他仰面向自己，犹豫了一下就狠狠吻了下去。舌尖叩开的齿关起先带着疑惑的顺从，随即是一些略带挣扎的推拒，却最终迎合着纠缠在了一处。分开的时候两个人都微微地喘着，莱万用额头顶着他额头磨蹭，“醒了？”想要询问，开口却是肯定的口吻。他在看着罗伊斯刚想要开口说什么的时候将手指贴上了对方的腰侧，缓慢地顺着肋骨与肌肉撑出的沟壑抚摸，比记忆中单薄的手感让他不由自主加重了些力道。  
“想做吗？”莱万张口问到。感到罗伊斯伸手用了点力推了推他自己肩膀，于是就更往下压着，让两人贴得近了些。  
“可是我想”说完就又去吻他。  
有那么一两秒的时间，莱万觉得自己可能要可悲地被拒绝了，罗伊斯的手指还抵着自己的肩头，虽然没有阻止自己固执的亲吻，却也并没有回应。可是最终对方轻轻地叹了口气，原本推拒着的手指抚过了肩胛骨顺着环住了自己的后颈，另一只手则扯开了自己那件碍事又丑陋的衬衫的扣子。  
但是一切都糟糕透了，他们两个人一丝不挂地紧紧贴着对方，妄图寻找着那些自以为熟悉的敏感点。热情像是打不着的煤气炉灶，持续不断地随着手指的压力蹦着火星，引起一些汗毛牵扯皮肤的战栗，却旋即灭下去。然而两个人却谁都不服输地这样锲而不舍地尝试着，莱万觉得罗伊斯一直盯着他瞧，对方的视线从自己蹙起的眉心一直看到绷紧的唇角，然后又看回来。目光里面分不清楚是探求、疑惑、还是一些别的复杂情绪。莱万自己的一部分卡在对方身体干涩的入口处，他舍不得离开，却又不忍心再往里面探寻。  
莱万觉得他马上就要坚持不下去这样的对峙了，他撑起了一点身子，却猛然被罗伊斯摁着后脑扣了回来。口腔接触的湿热让他几乎感恩，于是掌心抚上了罗伊斯棱角凌厉的眉骨，将那个灼人又美丽的眸子遮蔽在黑暗里，终于是狠心一挺身完全进入了他。  
连接处的疼痛显得扎进自己后背抓挠的指尖像是温柔的安抚，不仅是各自脆弱的身体部分，全身每一根神经都叫嚣着想牵扯四肢团作一处，两个人却紧张地用残存的理智互相攀抱在一处不分离丝毫。被疼痛刺激的神经唤醒了从一开始就要破体而出的欲望，空气的湿度变得粘稠而热情。莱万往回撤出一些又迫不及待地顶了回去，每一次的抽离显得眷恋，更比得进入的动作急躁又粗鲁。但是还是不够，再用力也不够，他知道一旦让罗伊斯抓到了时机，他就又会用那种自己无法面对的目光看自己，又或许是问出一句不可回答的疑问让他们的距离变得可悲地岌岌可危，懊恼之中他被罗伊斯用力推着坐了起来，还没有反应过来的时候，他感到对方顺着未曾分离的部分恶狠狠地将自己整个吞噬进去，不知死活的深入使得环着腰侧的腿根不断贴着莱万的跨蹭来蹭去。这回莱万不觉得疼了，对方已经适应了的内壁灼热又柔软，黏膜包裹贴合着自己已经凸起血管的器官，于是他用力拉着对方的腰再一次进入得更深了些，熟悉的快感从接触的每一寸皮肤汇进了体内，他们终是抵达了这场相互施与的刑罚的高潮。  
等莱万顺着自己射出的精液滑出罗伊斯体内的时候，才意识到对方已经抱着自己的肩头哭了很久，他一直憋着声响，连痛楚亦或是欢愉的呻吟也都一并吞回了喉头，莱万只觉得自己的肩窝现在一片潮湿，罗伊斯甚至没有停下来的迹象，鼻息依旧不规律地抽动着空气喷在自己皮肤上。莱万想把他从自己怀里揪出来关心却没成功，最终依着他的动作躺倒在床上睡了过去。  
醒过来的时候身边已经空了，等莱万坐起身，浴室刚好停了哗啦啦的水声。罗伊斯擦着自己湿漉漉的头发走出来，他像浑身乱七八糟的痕迹都不存在一样光裸着身子，被热气蒸得有些泛红的皮肤上每一块青紫像是罪证又仿佛是战利的勋章。莱万坐在床边就伸手把还冒着蒸汽的人拉着靠近，对方踉跄了一脚，自己就把脸埋在了一起一伏小腹上。他感到罗伊斯摸着自己后背上一道一道的伤痕，还未愈合的表皮上凝着细小的血珠，被指尖压住的时候有轻微的疼痛。莱万终于侧头看了看放在床头电子钟，距离诺比知会他们回多特的时间还早。他把目光收回来，掐住了罗伊斯的大腿沿着股沟的线条一点点亲吻。  
“别闹”莱万的下颌骨被罗伊斯托着仰起脸来，对方捧着他的头轻笑，拇指摩挲着耳骨“你后背得上点药”。  
莱万伸手攥住了罗伊斯的指尖，在自己还没有整理好情绪的时候，自己想保护的人已经挣扎着将勇气拼接回身体，这让他现在贪恋着对方指尖传来的温度的行为都带着罪恶与心虚，最终他把脸埋进罗伊斯的掌心，低声说了句  
“抱歉....”  
自己冒出胡茬的下颌被对方的指尖轻微动作着蹭来蹭去，半天那双不安分的手终于停下了动作  
“你不想说，我也不想逼你，”罗伊斯像是认定了思绪，顿了顿继续开口“虽然时机总是不对，我也从没后悔认识你。”他俯下身来，脸侧贴住了莱万的额角，未来得及完全擦干的皮肤已经冷了，发丝上的水珠被重力勾引着滴在莱万脖颈上，那块肌肉上带着第一次肌肤相亲时留下的伤痕与记忆。莱万不由自主瑟缩了一下，就听见罗伊斯轻声说  
“我希望你也是”  
莱万终于觉得自己又是那个自己了，他手一用力就把罗伊斯拉着滚倒在床上，将对方已经冷得开始打颤的躯体用还带着余温的被褥包裹起来，自己也钻了进去。“睡觉，”莱万说“还能再休息四个小时。”  
罗伊斯是对的，他们没有时间自怨自艾，迷失是奢饰品，只要一瞬就已经足够了，他们还需要更多的勇气走下去。他攥住罗伊斯开始回暖的指尖捏了捏，头脑中梳理了一会儿头绪就渐渐地睡过去，他在今天之前已经很多天没有真正的合眼过了，他需要休息。半梦半醒之间他好像听见罗伊斯的声音，那个声音遥远却又切实落在耳边。  
“我只希望你能多相信我一些。”  
然而他已经没有力气再思考了。  
来接他们的不是诺比，而是苏博蒂奇。好心的医生给他们两个带来了一些食物和药品，又把他们检查了一通还盯着两人把食物都吃进肚子才开了车锁放人。等到下车走出了两步了，已经准备离开的苏博蒂奇摇下车窗喊住了他们  
“嘿，嘿！”他拍着车窗框“你们俩个都得好好的。”  
莱万看着罗伊斯强行将已经沉下来的脸上重新扯开了嘴角才回头，对着苏博蒂奇用力挥了挥手，等到车已经远得不见了踪影才又收了表情。他转回身看着面前的那道门，又将背挺得直了些，像是说给莱万，也是说给自己。  
“走吧”  
莱万点了点头，下一秒罗伊斯一步上前用力踹开了面前的那扇门。  
“什么人！”还算宽敞的空间里原本聚集在一起争论着什么的人一阵骚动，在几把枪口还没抬起来的瞬间，罗伊斯手里一把小刀已经对着一个人的方向甩了过去。刀刃划过胡梅尔斯的西装之后“噹”地一声扎进了对方身后的墙面。与此同时，莱万抬手对着天花板连续扣动了扳机，等枪响的回声终于停下来的时候，莱万将手里已经放空的枪甩在了胡梅尔斯面前的地板上。  
“我们来讨个说法”罗伊斯站定在胡梅尔斯一步远的地方，  
“那天的码头，我可有很多问题想要问你。”莱万接着说。  
胡梅尔斯盯着自己被划报废的西装开口停了一会儿，才边瞪着罗伊斯边把已经穿不得的衣服脱下来然后狠狠扔在地上。拉着领带松了松才把一张文件纸从裤兜里掏出来“你来的正好，不然我倒是没处问”他把那张纸展开就一下子拍在了罗伊斯胸前“你又是什么人，倒是好好解释一下。”  
罗伊斯手里夹着那张纸，看了一眼就手一松随手让它落在了地上，莱万顺着低头看过去不由得小声笑了出来，他想这小子照证件照真显得特别歪，那张纸上面是罗伊斯大学某学期的成绩单，上面体术射击实操之类没出过前三，理论考试不及格，优秀学员奖和挂科警告同样闪耀。  
听见笑声的罗伊斯回头狠狠刮了莱万一个眼刀才回头又盯着胡梅尔斯，“所以呢？你怀疑我也怀疑他？你借拜仁的名头和沙尔克的手想要为多特除害？”他冷笑了一声“好一个忠心耿耿”。  
“没有我你早就被炸飞了！”胡梅尔斯抬手攥住罗伊斯的衣领揪起来吼，对方则抬手把他的手打了下去“没有你那么多人就不会死！！”罗伊斯声也高了。  
莱万快一步站在了两人中间“你还没有回答我们的问题。”他拦下了还预上前的罗伊斯“Mats，我们需要知道那天到底发生了什么。”  
“都给我把枪放下！！”  
一个声音从几人身后的圆桌上传出，一直没出声的瓦茨克把手中的杯子放了下来，玻璃磕着桌面发出不大不小的声响。“所有人把枪放下”他又看了一眼胡梅尔斯说：“Mats你去换件衣服”。  
胡梅尔斯想要再说什么，却被一直呆在旁边的皮什切克拉住了胳膊，最终狠狠地瞪了两人一眼扭身出去了。  
等看门被甩上了，瓦茨克才终于抬眼看着莱万和罗伊斯，再开口又是平时的语调。  
“Robert，Marco，你们两个都坐”瓦茨克说完就点了一跟雪茄，没有吸就架在桌上放着。  
“所有人都听着，现在不是你们内讧的时候！”瓦茨克看着雪茄燃起来的烟雾提高了一些音量“多特向来不问出身，不问过往，”他抬手指了指地上那张成绩单的复印件“既然Marco已经安全回来了，我不希望再听到有人议论这件事情。”他说完抬头看了看莱万，不多会儿又把眼神挪向了罗伊斯，终于收回手拿起雪茄吸了一口。“Mats那边我自会跟他说，我也希望你们不要再追问他。”  
罗伊斯低着头没吭声，莱万虽然疑虑一个都没打消，但是现在的情况倒是也不好开口问，不如找更合适的机会再计较。于是点了点头。  
“Marco，你有没有觉得屋子里面少了个人？”瓦茨克放缓了声音。  
罗伊斯这才抬头看了一圈，眼神突然就晃了晃，莱万跟着他的视线绕了一周，心下了然，还没来得及细想，就听瓦茨克继续说道“对于你的遭遇，我感到很抱歉”他停顿了一会儿，像是在思索应该如何开口“Mario当天就在拜仁被扣住了，我们知道码头情况的时候，才发现他音讯全无，自然也就错过了搭救你们最好的时机。”  
瓦茨克又指了指依旧躺在地上的那张纸片“三天前，拜仁开出条件要求以一条线路为代价，后天带着现金去换人。这张纸也是同时传过来的。”看到罗伊斯终于抬起头看着自己，瓦茨克站起身来拍了拍他肩膀“我知道这有些不情之请，但是既然已经回来了，我也不想放弃任何的机会，尤其是你们两个。”他又抬头看了看莱万“明天就会安排踩场，两处都是拜仁旗下的地产，这之间占据最有利地势的建筑也是他们的一家酒店。Mario对我们很重要，我不想有闪失，所以我希望你们在。”说完就把桌上的资料推到了两人面前。  
“我累了，今天散了吧”他拍了拍罗伊斯的肩膀，对着莱万说“谢谢你把Marco救出来”随即转身走了。  
场子里大部分的人见着瓦茨克离开，几句结了刚才还在说的话，三三两两的出去了。眼瞅着人走的差不多，皮什切克走过来看着还沉自己思绪里的罗伊斯“要是有什么不方便也可以不去，你们公寓依旧安全，我这几天都有找人盯着。”  
“谢谢你Lukasz”罗伊斯听完抬头冲他笑，“没关系的，再说是Mario，即使没有人要求我也会去。”  
“不想笑的时候可以不用笑”皮什切克有些无奈的顺了顺罗伊斯的头发“你们两个明天估计也有的忙，”他转头对着莱万“该带的东西都准备好，我们已经在酒店定好了一些房间方便蹲点，一线的人不出意外明晚都是要过去的。”  
他把依旧钉在墙上的小刀拔下来轻轻放回了罗伊斯手上，看着对方慢慢蜷起指节卧住了刀柄，终于点了点头，向莱万示意了一下也离开了。  
回程一路上两个人谁都没开口，倒是等回了公寓，罗伊斯窝在熟悉的沙发上把那一大沓子资料随手翻了翻就扔到了茶几上，对着莱万说“你看看吧，除了平面图之外真没什么可看的必要，Roman也是废话忒多”他自己拨拉着刀刃玩“要照我说平面图也并没什么特别的必要。”  
莱万倒是翻着那些资料选了些部分仔细读了会儿才抬眼看着罗伊斯，轻笑着说道“这回我们的重点是保命，多做一些准备总没错。”  
“没用的”罗伊斯抬手拿刀尖点着几个地方，“说白了拜仁这回既然在明也在暗，而我们只是锅里的肉，这几个地方一但被卡死，随便多出什么牌我们也是只有任人宰割的份。”他把那本资料甩开“你只盼着拜仁真的只是想做生意，而不是想借机滋事那就万幸。”  
莱万看着罗伊斯一会儿，捏了刃把刀从对方手上拿了下来：“那你还去？”他笑着问。  
“去，干嘛不去！老狐狸对我对我疑虑没消，他今天没对你说什么但是一直在拿话头试我的反应，你可别说你没听出来。”他拽了一把莱万让他坐过来“包括他特意对着我点名说救的人是Mario。”  
“所以呢？”莱万捏了捏他颌角“Lukasz说的没错，不想笑的时候可以不要笑。”  
“我说了，即使没被要求我依然会去。”他端正了的神情让莱万自己也跟着表情严肃起来“我才没管他老狐狸是信不信我，Mario掌握着一大部分多特的业务链系统数据，所以他现在是真紧张怕有闪失，这种时候他哪怕疑我也依旧得用。”  
莱万正想着罗伊斯的话，却一下子被挨过来的人亲了嘴角，一抬眼的功夫捣乱的人已经又坐在沙发另一头假装什么都没发生。莱万过去摁住罗伊斯的膝盖骨压着他亲了好一会儿才放开，对方用手指勾着他的领口笑“你倒是说，今天的事儿你信那套说法？”  
“信才奇怪，事情太凑巧了。”莱万摇了摇头“那天在码头Howedes的态度很明确，就是冲着我来的。Hummels的话不可能全信，这应该不止你我知道。”  
罗伊斯把莱万从自己身上推起来“所以说，不过是各怀鬼胎，一切等到明晚都不一定有定论，上次我被人阴，这回既然巧得这么让人犯疑，那我也是非要搏这一把。”

—————————

一切如罗伊斯所说，第二日他们虽然做足了各种准备工作，也不过是实地给拜仁暴露了一下都来了哪些人。对方各种设施安排暴露得大摇大摆，一点隐藏的意思都没有，莱万转悠了一圈就想办法给警局那边去了个信儿，只简单说明了情况，保证最坏情况下能有个备选方案。  
等他转回来，时间照样还早得很，多特也暂时没有下一步的指示。莱万闲得有些尴尬，干脆领房卡回了房间，一推门就看见一个小金毛衣服都换了，裹着个浴袍坐在床上端着一杯茶，现在反而拿着那一摞资料翻来覆去的看。听见推门声抬头看是莱万进来，没惊讶反而笑得挺开心。  
“Mats倒是体贴。”他笑着说。  
莱万把外套脱了搭在一边的椅子上，然后就也往那张床上一坐，就着罗伊斯端着杯子的手喝了一口茶：“你倒是还想有个别的人选？”  
“你倒是也想有个别的人选.”罗伊斯把茶放在了床头，搂着莱万脖子去咬他耳朵“这是在外面转悠了挺久。”  
“我的少爷，”莱万假装叹了一声，“你去外面看看多少人都还在下面转磨，我也就在你这能被嫌弃业务能力。”  
“早就说了今天看也就是那样”罗伊斯又翻出资料里那张平面图出来，“Mats这张图给的倒是好得半分不差。要说他从拜仁出走这么多年，如今还有这个情报水准反而厉害得让人起疑了。”  
莱万又看了一眼那张图，把罗伊斯的手腕捉了回来，拇指摩挲着对方的脉搏，生白的皮肤清晰地透着交错着的血管，脉搏在他指腹下一跳一跳地展示着蓬勃的生命力。想起上一次远远地在一片爆炸的火焰下看着他倒下，莱万又害怕了起来，“瓦茨克用了他这么多年没出过岔子，况且Mats针对也八成是针对我。”他停了一下终于还是语气郑重起来“万事小心，这次不行我们总能找到下次机会。”  
罗伊斯听到这话轻轻“哼”了一声：“我小心没用，你不去招惹，坏事依旧找上门。这次竹杠撬得太别有意图，信息又给的这么明确。只怕这局里面多的是人各怀鬼胎，一个意外就能把所有人都赔进去。”  
莱万听他这么说心里倒是一动，刚想再问什么，门口就响起了敲门声。  
“客房服务，先生。”对方说完就又敲了三下。“客房服务”  
“我去吧。”他摁了一下罗伊斯的肩膀，站起来去开门。  
“客房服务，先生。”门外的人见到莱万就把罩子掀开给莱万看，“您预定的三明治、沙拉、以及饮料，没有问题的话麻烦在这里签字。  
莱万抬眼看了一下这个穿着侍应生制服的人，拿起推车上面那部一次性手机塞进了兜里，又用在旁边的纸条写了串数字，连着把备用车钥匙一起塞进了对方衣兜里。“不用找了”他伸手拍了拍对方的上衣口袋。

莱万端着托盘放到桌上，罗伊斯靠在床边上“叫你去还是我去？”他甚至连眼珠都没动一下。  
莱万将信封从三明治下面抽出来，对着罗伊斯晃了晃：“我，”他把盘子端到了床边，“你负责吃东西。”  
罗伊斯抓起盘子里的三明治恶狠狠咬了一口，梗着脖子半天才咽下去“我就知道老狐狸一时半会儿信不得我。”喝了口水，“叫人干活倒是拉不下。”  
莱万忍不住亲了亲他皱起来的眉心：“我过去看看他们说什么，你好好把东西吃了睡一觉。”见着罗伊斯不耐烦地一边啃三明治一边冲他挥手，莱万只能无奈揉了一把他头顶就转身出了门。

· 06·

莱万在路上用那部一次性手机写了封邮件就给那个唯一的播出号码发了过去。随后几下就把那部手机拆成了几个部分沿路扔到了窗外。  
等开完会出来，莱万一拉车门上了车，果不其然一个黑黝黝的枪口顶着自己后脑，只听“咔哒”一声对方还上了膛。莱万双手扶着方向盘只瞥了一眼后视镜：“你后悔了。”他语气分外轻松地说道。  
“看不出来你还真挺有自觉性。”对方把枪口又往前送了一点。  
“不过你就算后悔想一枪崩了我，也得先让我赶回酒店露个脸”他扭头看向后座“没想到这么快又见面了，Toni。”  
后座上的克罗斯把枪收了起来，“我也没想到。”莱万一边倒车一边看着克罗斯依旧盯着后视镜跟自己对视，等车终于开上了主路对方终于开了口：“他还好吧？”  
这回倒是莱万忍不住偷偷研究了一下克罗斯的表情，“还好，Marco比想象中坚强得多，不论是你还是我，我们都有些自以为是了。”  
他把目光收回来“倒是你们，为什么这么着急？”  
克罗斯看了一下路：“前面第二个口你上辅路，沿着出口走，往前开有个桥洞，那里没有监控。”他说完靠回了椅背上“在我说之前，我需要先听一下你们刚才的会议内容。”  
莱万耸了耸肩：“跟预期的一样，拜仁要求拿着从波兰分支到鲁尔区的那条线路的资料和一笔现金去提Mario Gotze。这个人一直作为多特一直培养的技术核心手里握着很大一部分的业务链机密以及核心数据，多特虽然认为代价过大，但依旧有去交换的价值。Hummels这回拿出来的平面图和情报都极其准确，所以明天的行动制定他参与了大半。我带着一队人拿着线路数据去和拜仁的人做生意，Marco不和我一起，他跟着Mats上另一处去提Gotze。”

说话间车已经开到了Toni说的桥洞下，莱万四下张望了一下别说摄像头了，这鬼地方连个路灯都没有，莱万自嘲地想Toni这小子怕不是真因为自己“欺负”Marco，打算就地把自己正法了吧？他一边想一边觉得这想法有点好笑，正在这时安静了很久的克罗斯开了口。

他讲那天他正和克洛泽在办公室里面，两个人打算重新理一遍从波兰流入鲁尔区这条线路上有可能挂钩的全部资料。当时天色不早，却没全黑，然而办公室里面人也已经走的差不多了。施魏因施泰格就是在这个时候用枪顶着一个警员的脑袋踹了门闯进来，周围跟着一大堆举着枪跟进来的警卫。  
“当时他看见Miro，只说了一句好久不见，我找Lukas有话说，就让学长叫周围的警卫都离开。他说不想用这种方式，然而不用这种方法他连门都进不来。”  
和这位名人打过交道的莱万听到这个不禁想象出了当时的情景，然而现在却不是玩笑的时机，连忙收了收心神继续听克罗斯讲。  
与其说施魏因施泰格说是来自首，他来提条件倒才是真的。他跟波多尔斯基讲，码头的案子跟拜仁无关。如今各家都当他这里是众矢之的，他不背这个锅。黑社会是用来赚钱的，又不是变态杀人的。说着他拿出了这几年经受的一些药品线路和一个拜仁的银行户头出来。  
“他说得很实际，这些年来，他对上对下相互帮衬的机会都不少。拜仁的业务每年警方也是查的。刨除开总有管不住的兵，拜仁这两年手脚绝对算干净，一下子如此大量又大张旗鼓的偷渡与贩毒是堵火炮，他不会自己把自己往坑里推。”克罗斯看莱万没吭声，停了停继续讲“他拿了一些与多特的业务往来证据出来，又表示自己已经扣了多特一名重要的技术人员，这个人就应该是你说的Gotze了。”  
莱万点了点头“这么说明天是警方行动了？”  
“明天你与你交接资料的会是我们的人，另一边则是陷阱题，在场的人都跑不掉。施魏因施泰格打算奉上多特让警方放过拜仁而已。”  
“这事跟Hummels有瓜葛？”莱万想起那些准确得过分的情报。  
“我最开始以为他是拜仁派去多特的卧底，然而没想到是警方很早放的一条线，当年险些暴露就离开拜仁去了多特。他去的比你早不少时日，这些年了没动过，所以也自然不认识你。”克罗斯像是猜到莱万想问什么，没等他开口就继续往下讲“Hummels被激活之后，Miro特意问过当时的情况。照他的说法，它当时的确是认为你是让多特几条线发展的得力助手，想着抓了你就能压制多特扩张，于是故意取消了和拜仁的交易，又把消息透给了和你有过节的Howedes。”他犹豫了半响“至于Marco，他没能想到会跟来，于是打电话找了理由让他去处理货物以避开那些爆炸物。这和Schweinsteiger的证词也是符合的。”  
“所以还是不知道集装箱里为什么会是人？”莱万用力拍了一下方向盘的把手。  
“所以我们线索又断了”克罗斯语气有些沉重。  
“现在呢？既然如此，你们多的是方法能让Marco绕开明天抓捕之后的流程直接把他带走消失，你为什么来找我？”莱万这时才转头真正看向了克罗斯。  
“因为我们不放心那个Gozte。”克罗斯盯着莱万的眼睛“我，还有Miro。”他看莱万挑了挑眉，掏出来一张照片“我们学校因为一些特殊性，绝大部分资料都是保密的。然而几天前居然有不相干的人把这张照片摆到了我面前。”  
莱万看着照片里那个脸上还贴着半边纱布的人，他该是照相时也没有一刻安静，导致面目有些模糊。然而整个人像是被一层晨光笼着，他笑得张扬又肆意，自己一看过去便挪不开眼。“这张照片是Miro当年亲手拍的，只用校内的洗相设备给我们每人洗了一张作纪念，之后就上传了我们校资料库封存，连Miro电脑里都没有。更何况事情一出Marco的资料就被你们申请上了锁，别说是外人，我当时的部门都查不了，所以要查只可能是在这之前。”  
莱万听他说道这里便明白了他的意思，于是接口道“所以到底是谁查他，又是什么原因把他的资料透给了这些人。”克罗斯点头，莱万则突然问道“他同时拿奖学金和挂科警告是哪个学期？”  
克罗斯被他问得一愣“我走之前那个学期，怎么？”  
“他这学期的成绩单被传到了多特。看来不管查到Marco资料的是谁，他的手都伸的很长啊。”说到这里莱万心里面有了一些计较“我明天尽量保证不让Marco出现在现场，至于集装箱的事儿，之后再想办法也来得及。”  
克罗斯明白该说的都说了，于是转身下了车，还没来得及走开又被叫住。“最后一个问题，到底是谁把这张照片拿出来的？”  
克罗斯犹豫了一会儿“Uli Hoeness”他还是说了出来。却看见莱万疑惑的表情。“就是新闻署哪位著名的…”他说着用手比划了个扩音器的姿势。“你应该有听说过。”  
莱万冲他比划了个手势示意自己明白，随即摇上了窗户一脚油门离开了。

—————————  
莱万推门进来的时候看见小金毛窝在被子里面，电视开着放广告，他也就露着个眼睛盯着一直瞧。  
“你最近动作可真慢。”他把自己往被子里卷了卷。  
莱万瞥眼看见那叠被认定为废话忒多的资料几个部分都拿笔写了标记，尤其是平面图上都是大大小小的一些角落里都是一些备注。莱万笑着把他从被子里捉了出来“真无聊还是真紧张？”他拎着那叠纸在罗伊斯面前晃了一下又丢开在一边。  
“怎么说，两样都有”他盯着莱万“真要是跟你，我倒是也省了这份心。但是今天单独把你叫去明显是要给我另外找个保姆看管。”说着撇了撇嘴“我猜Mats八成自告奋勇。”  
莱万掏出了个写着时间地点的纸条举到罗伊斯脸前“替Mats感到不幸。你说的没错。不过他倒是安排了你去救你兄弟。”  
“所以我又要感谢他温柔体贴吗？”他盯着那张字条看了会儿，把平面图拽过来盯着看了一会儿“我不过去能有多大影响？”  
莱万笑了“没影响。”  
“说的也是”他指着一处被各种标记几乎圈成红色的区域“我明天去这里。”  
“我要是说不行管用吗？”  
“不管用”罗伊斯笑着说“我以为你上次之后就能长记性。”接着语气一变，认真道“不过说真的，他们怎么分配人我大致心里有数。你明天走这条路，几个方向上的通道都要留人在”他指着一条通道上的几处“算完加减法，这是有人要请你喝一杯了。”  
“那你有没有什么要请我喝”莱万把头凑过去去咬罗伊斯的喉结，对方顺从地微微仰着那个精致的下颌骨，喉咙发出几乎不可察觉哼鸣声反而清晰地透过肌肤传达过来。莱万含着那里舔弄，随手把还传达着杂音的电视关了，这一时突然归于安静的空间反而衬来隔壁传过来的一些不言自明的声响有些清晰。

莱万尴尬地停了动作，反应了一下才蹭着罗伊斯的颈窝笑，感觉到罗伊斯也是笑得一抖一抖的。两个人乐够了罗伊斯才把他从自己肩膀上推起来“我给你留了果汁，你喝了再睡。”说着就自顾自裹着被子在靠着一侧床边蜷成了一团。

莱万觉得自己这一觉睡得踏实地诡异，整个人像是浸在温水里，每块肌肉都地散发着懒洋洋地舒适，周围的一切都是静止不动的虚无。他尝试着抬起一根手指，然而每一处末梢神经都拒绝着这种费力的指令。莱万努力尝试清醒，但又觉得自己就是醒着。他又想尝试着思考，然而大脑却拒绝告诉他应该思考什么。他的神经紧绷了太久的时间，久到他已经忘了原来这才是放松的感觉，于是干脆舒适地伸展开身体每一毫厘的边角。正当他感觉温热一层一层地没过头皮的时候，一阵熟悉的震动像是激活尸首的电流一般导入了他的身体。莱万猛地从床上坐了起来刺目的日光照得他睁不开眼，猛然起身导致眼前黑了半响才能有余力找回自己的知觉。  
手机的闹钟依旧坚持不懈地震动着，时间没有问题，虽然他也并没有设这个闹钟，然而提示的文字却表明自己已经起的迟了。  
“我先过去会会。”  
距离莱万告诉罗伊斯的行动时间还有很久，现在看着显示屏上的留言，莱万用力骂了句人，以最快的速度收拾好自己准备开门冲出去的时候，掌心传过来金属的冰凉劲儿才终于提醒了他应该冷静下来。只要罗伊斯和拜仁的人接触不上，那里按照Toni的人说法就都应该是警方的部署。那么不论是改换时间，或是逢场作戏，只要里应外合一切都容易。莱万捏了捏自己手里的数据盘，才掏出手机按了一串号码，是属于斯琴斯尼的，虽然在这个节骨眼上如此联系依旧是冒险，然而线下也是当务之急。但在准备摁下拨出键的时候，他终于还是把那个号码删了，凭记忆摁下了另一串数字。  
是Toni，来不及寒暄或者调侃，他用最快的速度说明了情况，然而克罗斯那边却几秒都没有回答。

“如果我说你说的那个地址就在我眼前你会什么反应？”他听到克罗斯用担忧地语气说道。

“你难道不应该在？”莱万问得疑惑。  
“今天凌晨我们才接到施魏因施泰格的消息说他也是接到临时通知，接洽地调整。”莱万一边听一边眉头皱得紧了些，“还好Miro留心，预计中的车辆离开很久之后，有架窗户遮得死严的轿车出现。我就是跟着它一路到的这里。”克罗斯说的快，语气也有些急，“你在哪里？我没看见Marco，他如果在，那也应该是很早就进去了。”  
“Toni，”莱万想起罗伊斯在图上的那些标注，“你体术怎么样？”  
听见电话那边不置可否地“哼”了一声，莱万顺着记忆说了一条路线，边说边觉得那小金毛的思路果然出其不意又合情合理“你告诉Miro让他尽快找警力部署，”他看着就近在眼前的建筑“我这就到。”

事实他也确实没有比Toni晚很多，整栋刚刚装修完成的建筑，还没有招租。依旧有些刺鼻的涂料味道，一个区域发着微弱的光。谈话声也是从那里传过来的。莱万冲着Toni使了个眼色，自己则悄悄翻爬到了一个装饰雕塑上面。

“说实在的，我本来想约 Lewandowski，没想到来的是他小情人。”一声音说道。  
“那我该说您搞新闻的果然消息灵通吗？”这口听起来绵软的德语则是莱万不会认错的声音“刚才听了长篇大论，确实有吸引力”他的语调听起来轻松又冷漠“说不定换个立场Robort就答应了呢。”  
莱万往前面凑了凑，看到三个人被光打出来的影子，有人拍了拍另一个坐着的身影，那人看起来腿上还放着一台电脑，是格策，莱万心想，“那要感谢你的好兄弟消息灵通。”那个影子往罗伊斯那边凑了两步“鲁尔区的神枪与尖刀......确实不错，我也观察很久了，你们这样的能力心性，难道甘愿埋没在这种地方替别人跑腿？”  
“情不得已”罗伊斯顿了顿，又补了句，“情难自禁。”他说  
那人一下子把格策腿上的电脑转了过来“所以我来帮你回忆一下，你为什么现在会站在这里”他甚至把屏幕调亮了些。“我知道你一直想知道这件事到底是为什么，我也不怕告诉你。 Schweinsteiger早晚是要被剔除的，他愿意和那帮死脑筋玩互惠互利安于现状那套是自己的事情”，指尖敲了敲屏幕“而这个，我一放出来消息，心急的波兰人就上钩了。你情难自禁对象再这种地界憋闷两年效忠。但是只要勾勾手指，有人就会自觉把线路调出来给我用。”  
莱万听到这话，把事情前因后果来回想了一下，不由得把自己的顶头上司翻过来倒过去的骂了一遍。自己两年多都等了，眼看着各种线索渐渐清晰的时候偏要选最遭人诟病的方法。  
果然他听到那人继续说“他们把上游线路交出来，至于怎么运，运什么还是我们说了算。”  
“拜仁和多特各手握一半线路，现在都是你的。”罗伊斯点点头。  
“果然是个明白人”对方甚至鼓了鼓掌“不过不得不说你的出现让我绕了个弯子，不然出现在屏幕里的可就是Lewandowski了”。  
莱万心里面冷笑了一声，却确实承认对方手段挺毒，真要是如对方所愿，到时是什么光景倒也另论。但是又想起罗伊斯莫名遭受的境遇莱万的情绪又凉了几分。这栋建筑各种空调系统也还未使用，现在只有一些基础设备在测试运转，随着室内循环空气的风口把热气传达到各处。  
莱万觉得自己手心里面甚至出了一层汗，连忙又将枪攥得紧了一些。  
“不过你的出现也让我有意外的收获”他的手又按上了格策的肩膀，然后用力拍了一下“你们多特的这位小兄弟，消息是真的很灵通。而且也沉得住气，他老早就拿到了你的资料，也真能憋到现在。”  
"Marco我.......”  
“所以呢，你是打算让我对你俯首称臣？还是说，跪地求饶？”罗伊斯几乎没等格策说话就出声打断了他。  
“其实今天让多特提供线路资料根本就没有必要，几天前我就拿到了全部的信息。我今天组这个局一方面是想借着Schweinsteiger最后一点利用价值端了多特，这另一方面，我确实想跟Lewandowski聊聊。”  
“那真是可惜了，来的是我不是他。”罗伊斯甚至声音听起来有些笑意。“他昨天晚上吃了点助眠的药，该是睡得不差。两次都阻挠了您的大计划还真是抱歉。”  
莱万想起昨天晚上那杯橙汁，回来了这几天，罗伊斯除了刚醒的那会儿，对自己的态度更可以称得上乖顺得微妙，这几日甚至比原先更给了莱万恋爱甜蜜的错觉。虽然早就觉得怪异，但是莱万又不舍得戳破，如今再想想不禁有点哑然。  
“我说了你也是个明白人。”莱万心里到底别扭的要命，但是也只能忍着继续往下听。“多特这回算是完了，要是能再起也是几年后。你回不去多特，只要我把视频发出去，别的地方你也去不成”那人靠着罗伊斯更近了一些“当然里面一些小小的传闻，关于波兰警方的，半真半假的证据，以及事情的起因。人可是最好煽动的动物。”  
罗伊斯往后退了半步“可惜，我对当神也没有兴趣。”他耸了下肩膀。“不管起因如何，那些人死在我手上。至于你要拿波兰警方当把柄控制Robert，我觉得这方法倒是有效很多。”  
“你就是活的没有你朋友清楚”他把格策膝盖上的电脑转了回去“当我告诉他Lewandowski真实身份的时候他很快就懂了。聪明人会很快选择有利的位置站队。”随即转回身悄悄和格策说“你看看你朋友要当英雄，你不如成全他。”  
“Marco 我真的.....”格策声音稍微有些发抖。

“没机会了！”莱万翻身跳下来，举着枪指着格策。面前的人他之前只透过屏幕或是印刷品知道名字，Toni昨天临分别前给他比划的那个大喇叭和刚才的对话相互重叠，真形象，莱万心底肯定到。现在看着赫内斯的手搭住格策手正落在键盘上方，见到莱万过来反而笑了。赫内斯手臂肌肉一动的时机莱万握着扳机的手指就要往回扣，然而突然间一个身影就档在了他枪口前。  
莱万心里急疯了对着那个身影喊“Marco让开！！！！”，谢天谢地赫内斯居然停了手，好整以暇地透过罗伊斯看向自己  
“Marco，让开！”他沉下声说。  
“你要是保证开枪不是为了杀他我就让开。”罗伊斯看着莱万的眼睛。  
另一个声音从罗伊斯背后传过来“Marco说的对，他们跑不掉。他们需要通过正规流程定罪。”克罗斯不知道什么时候绕到了另一侧举着枪顶着赫内斯的脑袋。  
然而莱万还是没动。  
罗伊斯上前一步看着他，半响点了点头“你是为了毁掉你上司犯傻的证据。你想再也没人知道这件事。“ 他就这样看着莱万笑了起来“Robort，你果然是个相当好的特工。”  
莱万只觉得有什么东西哗啦啦的坍塌了，果然如此，他和罗伊斯的开始便建立在一个叠着一个的谎言之上。像是细沙堆叠的高塔，上面缀满了精致的花纹。然而只要一个浪头过来，他们就会像融化一样地坍塌下去，终归是化为一滩泥水。就像现在一个枪口也举在了莱万身前“躲开。”罗伊斯冷静地小声说。枪就被他半举在腰侧，莱万不置信地低头看了眼又抬眼看着罗伊斯，他做好了这座塔终会化于虚无的准备，却依旧没有想到这个浪头会砸得这般狠，又如此大。  
“天啊你躲开！！！！”罗伊斯另一只手手腕一翻，刀刃狠狠划过了莱万端着枪的前臂，与此同时三声枪鸣响起。莱万手松的同时身子也不由自主跟着一歪，他只觉得肩颈连接处的肌肉被一发子弹飞速地蹭过去。响声过后他看见Toni的枪口也冒着烟，赫内斯的手掌已经被打穿了，因为距离近，子弹穿过了旁边格策的大腿。  
莱万感觉到身边的人依旧站得笔直的端着那把枪，直到外面围着的警员听到枪响一下子都冲了进来才放下。他顺着罗伊斯开枪的方向回头看。是倒在地上的胡梅尔斯。

这是莱万第一次见罗伊斯开枪，他想起那张纸上令人目眩的射击成绩，果然，名不虚传，百步穿杨。

但现在他只觉得手臂一抽一抽的疼，放松下来的神经让他顺势歪坐在地上。罗伊斯在面前蹲了下来，解下自己的领带当成止血带给莱万扎。  
“枪是你从我那里拿的？”莱万忍不住问出口，他想着，既然已经塌了，那不如不留一点余地与希望。  
然而罗伊斯却笑了，然而笑着笑着眼睛里面却在泛出些悲凉“枪是那天我从Mats身上掏的”他带着些自傲的神色，“我第一天能摸得到他的刀，现在自然也能拿得着他的枪。”他犹豫了半天的手指握住了莱万的手腕，沉默了一会儿终是凑过来亲了莱万嘴角的疤  
“你没做错什么。我们之间，你没完全相信过我，而我也做不到不对你隐瞒。”  
莱万不知道还能说些或者做些什么，沉默了良久只能轻声看着他问“从什么时候开始？”  
“从你救我回来，也许是参加一些你根本不感兴趣的聚会，或者是你那天在屋顶上用狙击定位器给我消息”罗伊斯停了一会儿，才终于下定决心说“也可能，是你当年给我写联系方式时候，用的是一根你们警校优秀毕业生的纪念笔吧。”说完像终于放松了心情“别担心，你没暴露什么，我只是有天无意中想起，我在Miro那里见过一根一模一样的。”  
莱万听着他的声音渐渐变得离自己遥远。

“Lewy，你挺差劲，但是我也不怎么好。”

“到此为止吧。”

————————————————

莱万的伤不重，他虽然留了不少血，然而只是皮外伤没有伤到筋骨，被缝了几针输了一些液之后当天就获准出院了。紧接着他就埋头扎进了仿佛永远也完不成的文字工作里。两年的时间他经手的，亦或是了解到的事情太多，一件一件都需要复核查验。他托斯琴斯尼买了一些必备用品过来之后就地住在了德国警方借用给他们办公的会议室。等到面前成山的文件渐渐矮下去的时候，他终于接到了波兰回程的机票。莱万叹了口气就把那张机票也托给斯琴斯尼保管，继续把精力转回到面前的电脑屏幕上。

这样浑浑噩噩的又精神充沛的日子静悄悄被一杯咖啡打断了。莱万以为是好友又来劝他，只回了一句“谢了”之后就连头也没抬。等他写完这个段落准备检查的时候，才抬头发现是克罗斯一张表情略带着玩味的脸。他把一个文件夹递过来：“看看吧，最终处理结果出来了。”  
莱万翻着看了看，准确又严密，甚至包含一些应该除了自己之外警方并不知道的部分。却在最后抓捕过程的叙述中，隐去了他想隐去的一些事实，与此同时数据资料也很配合的没有体现这些。  
莱万抬了头，轻轻对克罗斯说了声谢谢。  
“我今天是想来告诉你，Marco托人来告诉我，说想要见你。”

莱万握着文件的手指不由自主的抖了一下，自事件结束之后他就再也没有见过罗伊斯，甚至没有提起过他的名字。他终日埋头在文件处理上让这些似是而非的回忆占满自己的头脑，周围有过交谈的同僚几乎是达成了自然的默契一般同样避讳。如今听到克罗斯的话，他才发现这段时间经手的案件，几乎是两个人回忆的复述，变成文字的实体一遍一遍砸在自己的骨骼上形成烙印。莱万心理算了算时日，他回波兰的机票就定在两周后。他终于开口，出声却发觉声音有些暗哑。  
“Marco什么时候跟跟你说的？”  
克罗斯笑了，“Macro说你自然知道去哪里找他。”他答非所问，边说着就把一边的外套拿过来放在了莱万的办公桌上“不过我也正好要过去，一起走吧。”

他们打了段车，路上两个人看着反侧的窗外向较劲一样不吭一声。等转到一个路口，克罗斯告诉司机在前面靠边停，示意莱万跟着他下车。”  
两个人并肩往前又走了一段，克罗斯才开口打破了这段不尴不尬的沉默。他指着前面一段矮一些的围墙“Marco每次就是从这边溜出来的。”莱万跟着他沿着墙边往前走，一转弯就发现是警校的大门口。“前面就是去你们酒吧的路口，再往前一个路口是多特蒙德大学。”

“Hoeness抓了，罪名定的是一个可大可小的偷漏税。Hummels在一次转监过程中不见了踪影，他当年到多特的时候就已经是拜仁的人，我们知道的消息太多，反而少想了一环。”克罗斯停下脚步，抬头活动了一下脖颈“Marco把Gotze保了下来…”莱万等着他往下讲，克罗斯却又接着往前走才开口。  
“当天他直接找到Miro，两个人一起去高层的办公室闭门谈了很久，那之后多特大半的人员被他保了下来，其中也包括Gotze。具体什么意思Miro没跟我说，但是后来猜着也明白了。多特这么多年根基深势力也稳，如今如果一下子连根拔起势必引发另一轮的混战，再想控制反而更难，不如将多特现在的结构转为他用。”  
“你知不知道Marco真的很厉害，”克罗斯像在跟莱万说，又像是自言自语地慨叹“几周的时间情况就稳了下来，现在除了药品和烟酒是上面默许作为运营基础之外，剩下的线路已经全部梳理干净再上缴转化又重新开始运作了。”说话间两个人就已经走到了那条拐向酒吧的路口处。克罗斯抬手示意他“你去吧，我现在不方便过去了。虽然Miro是说无妨，然而依着Marco的意思，以后总免不了出状况，不如从一开始就小心为上。”他有些怀念地顺着道路往里面看。“我那年圣诞节的时候先回的学校，没找到人才去了酒吧，就是拎着箱子走的这条路过来。”  
莱万被克罗斯从路口转回来打量自己的眼神看得莫名心虚，挠了挠下巴却也不准备说点什么化解，对方继续开口说到“我当时边走边想，等我们都毕业了，回来就先去学校看看Miro，然后再和Marco这样溜达一路去走酒吧喝酒谈天。等有一天我们都结婚有了孩子，也一定还是这样的日子，没想到却变成现在这样。”  
克罗斯没往前走，反而向后退了两步，“Lewandowski警官，你应该知道我挺讨厌你的。”他不等莱万回答，又接着说“你赶快去吧，今天去过，以后最好就别再回来了。”说罢只留给莱万一个干脆的背影。

莱万慢慢往酒吧的方向踱步，远远地看着酒吧熟悉的招牌，被克罗斯恶意泼了一路的冷水都没灭下去的热情反而熄得七七八八。他感觉自己犹豫地要命，他和罗伊斯之间那场角力从开始就是在画一个巨大句点，兜转多久都不会离开最初的困境。如今这个点画完，也就是完结了。  
然而自己又在犹豫什么？  
因为到底不甘心。  
也因为已经彻底死心。

他推开门进去的时候正好碰见诺比往外走，冲他打了个招呼就跟吧台里面的人说去苏博蒂奇那里看看格策，临走时候还非常贴心地把挂在门口的营业牌子翻了个面挂。  
屋里的人穿了一身符合环境的衬衫马甲，面目刚好隐没在日光未涉及的阴影处看不清表情，只剩下拿着杯子的正在仔细擦拭的手被照得白到发透。  
莱万在一个不近不远的位置在靠着吧台坐下，他不开口，对方也没有停止手上的动作，只像那个已经干净得无暇的杯子就是这世上最值得认真对待的物件了一样不断小心擦着。  
“请来一杯Negroni吧。”莱万终于还是忍不住开了口。

罗伊斯终于认命一样放下了手中的杯子，慢慢从阴影里面走了出来。他头发长长了些，用发胶干净利落地梳在头顶上，领带也整齐地系好。莱万想着这样的打扮让他看起来成熟了些，然而对方抬眼看了一眼自己，长睫毛挂着窗外射进来的灿烂日光，眼神转动之间就依然是那个灵动的少年模样。只看了一眼莱万又迅速的回道吧台的角落里面，背对着莱万鼓捣了一会儿才又端着一杯东西走出来。莱万低头看了看，是杯热可可。

“我本来以为Toni会早些告诉你的。”

之后又是无言的寂静。

莱万一时竟想不起两个人平日里到底都在说什么，感觉他们在一起的时候就总有事情可谈，要么是一些自己的任务，要么是一些别人的任务，他们在每日里不休的话语间小心翼翼地像走钢索一般避开各自的真实，时间久了竟认为这就是常态。

剩下的时间则交之于用不着言语的交流。

莱万想碰碰伸手可及的罗伊斯，却只能自己抓紧了自己的手臂“拜仁根基依旧未绝，你还是多小心。”  
“我当然知道，不然也不用站在这里。”罗伊斯终是直面了莱万的视线，那双棕绿的瞳孔依然是那日像欧泊一样闪着缤纷的光，却少了几分曾经的热情洋溢，多了一些历练之后的沉着坚定。莱万端起杯子一口气喝完了那杯热可可，甜味顺着喉咙退下去，只留了苦涩在舌根，然而这些终是要全部消失，只留下记忆可以回想。  
莱万又看了一会儿罗伊斯摁在吧台上的手指，曾经被自己捏着却忍不住随着笔迹一颤一颤的触感依旧有着残留，那是一切的开始，也说不定就是一切的结束。  
“谢谢。”莱万站起身，“为很多事情。”他敲了敲那个杯子的边缘。

“Lewy”

他的手突然被握住。

“你以后要好好的。”

再一低头，掌心中依旧一片空。

莱万走出酒吧的时候，外面的阳光比之前更耀眼了些，扎得人视线有些模糊，他抬手揉了揉就觉得好了一些，于是大步迈了出去。

再没有回头。

· 尾声·

Sebastian Kehl这几个月已经习惯每周在固定的时间去那家曾经属于诺比的酒吧点一杯东西喝，顺便带一些东西来，也帮忙带一点东西走。他今天来的路上觉得碰见个有些面熟的人，他总感觉自己应该见过他，但又一时想不起来。不过因为职业关系，他每天都会见太多认识不认识的人，询问，并倾听他们的回答，然后不曾相识。于是便随意把疑问抛在了脑后，推门进去找了个角落坐下，像往常一样点上一杯不含酒精的饮料。  
今天店里不比往日热闹，反而像是刚开门迎客，只有两桌情侣各自靠在一起小声说些什么然后轻笑着。这倒是让凯尔能有机会看看吧台后的年轻店长，他原本正盯着手里一个马克杯瞧得出神，感觉到自己的视线便将那个杯子收了起来，轻轻点头算是向凯尔打了招呼。

凯尔认识罗伊斯的时间比对方认为的时候要早很多。那次诺比意外在半夜把他叫了出来，一些细碎的环节叮嘱了不少，最后给他看了三个人的照片，万千叮嘱说如果看见这三个人的消息就想办法拦下来。对于凯尔来说，诺比这间酒吧从他懂事起就驻扎在这条并不算清净的街道上，打架闹事儿甚至砸店之类的频率实在算不得少有。他当年毕业划分回这片的警局的时候，还曾经以为依着自己和多特的一些旧识该是日后得不了清净。然而出乎意料的，诺比不怎么找他，甚至算得上尽量避免找他。  
凯尔有时候看到一些事情实在棘手，也主动问过诺比需不需要帮忙，然而那位经常笑眯眯的长辈只是拍着自己的肩膀告诉他他是颗定心丸，好是好，但总不能一有事情就吃，最后就转开话题问了一些孩子如何之类的小事情。

如此郑重其事也算是难得的一遭，尤其当诺比拿出一把枪交到他手上说一定要先去检查这把的编号的时候，自己不能说是没有疑问的。但是就如平时诺比并不会打扰自己的生活一样，凯尔什么都没有问就应了下来，只是留心记住了照片上三个人的模样。  
他们其中一个是自己面前的这名年轻的店长，另一个也是现在早已熟识的克罗斯。第三个人，凯尔这时记了起来，和方才遇上的那个身影倒是像极了。

不过那次的事情他搞砸了，只有他自己知道他搞砸了。

他那天刚把几把枪都叫送验证科没多久，突然闯进来的波兰人就把箱子搬得连个纸片都没给留。更别提后来克洛泽张开手机屏幕问他见没见过罗伊斯的时候凯尔看着对方有些严肃的神情紧张了半响，但只能答应对方会帮忙留心之后就把话题扯去了别处。  
然而诺比事后却给他打电话却说谢谢帮忙，自己转天也听说了沙尔克几个人被搜剿的事情。

之后日子又如同往日一般过着，倒是听说有许多人因为靠上了什么生意挣了不少钱，又有说多特蒙德这片地方出了两个厉害角色。但是对凯尔来说也只是与他不相干的流言。自己每日的工作就是不停面对一些或大或小的事情，接触一些熟悉又不熟悉的人。后来那次港口的大爆炸发生，凯尔知道一年前多特通过一场争斗接管了这里，当时也曾经接到过说听到枪响和争斗声音的报警，但当他过去查看的时候码头洁净又忙碌，正是无事发生的样子。知道爆炸消息的时候，凯尔那整天都紧张地一直把手机攥在手里，但是它却没有响起过。转天这座城市爆发了大规模的游行活动，愤怒的人群一直拥挤在总局的楼下不散去，几乎所有能调派的警力都被调去维护治安。凯尔当时正拦着人群安抚，远远地看见诺比焦急地向他跑过来，但是人群攒动的漩涡里凯尔再一扭头那个身影就不见了，自己也根本没有余力去做更多的思索，转回头来继续安抚那些激荡的情绪。最终结束之后面对一地狼藉，凯尔他们拖着疲惫的身子还是帮着环卫的工人收拾了残局。他最后累得坐在路沿上险些睡着的时候诺比又来了一趟。但也只是在他旁边坐了一会儿，什么都没说，递给他一罐还暖着的咖啡就走了。  
再然后连凯尔都明白多特乱了。

不仅是一些流言，又或是经过手里突然增多的案件。他几次执勤路过诺比的酒吧，却发现门都是关的，凯尔当时忍不住趴在门口看了看。里面一些桌椅板凳装饰都有些混乱地倒着，甚至一些碎掉的酒瓶干巴巴地落在地上。他尝试给诺比打个电话，却总是无法接通，那种无处宣泄又聚集不满的憋闷感一直无处诉说，像是暴雨之前的云，已经堆积得不见缝隙却仍等不到半滴雨。

但是这天莫名就晴了，随着气温的回暖每天乘着无尽的阳光看万物复苏。像是之前那些要把人压趴下的黑暗只是头脑中的自我臆想，又或许是一场无端的噩梦，只消眨一下眼就可以确认不曾存在过。凯尔在一个算得上温暖的清晨接到了诺比的电话，对方约他来酒吧喝一杯。  
那是凯尔第一次不是通过照片见到罗伊斯。比起那张眉眼唇角有些张扬凌厉的照片，坐在自己对面的罗伊斯很温和，虽然样貌还是漂亮得扎眼，但坐在诺比旁边只显得是一名乖巧的后辈。以至于他真正把一些资料摊开在桌上开口之前，凯尔真的以为今日只是飓风过后一场温馨的聚会而已。提纲挈领，不一会儿的功夫告诉了一些自己应该知道的，略去了不少自己不方便知道的，说完又给了凯尔一个人的联系方式。  
现在连凯尔自己都觉得这样每周来酒吧喝一杯东西的日子才是生活的常态。他算算时间差不多了，喝光了杯中的饮品，示意结账。一名一笑起来露出一排整齐牙齿的年轻小伙子递来过来了一份账单，凯尔看了眼，果然下面夹着一张折起来的纸条，于是他照老样子把准备好的零钱折起来压在了杯子底下拿好东西就离开了。

走了出去两个路口，克罗斯还在老地方正端着一杯咖啡等着他。只是今天他才把纸条递过去，克罗斯就准备看，凯尔尴尬地想找个借口走开，却看见克罗斯笑着抬眼看了看面前来来往往的行人，“也没什么不能看的。”说着就在他旁边展开了那张字条。最开始上面有几串数字，也有两三个人名，以及一些符号。后面却是一些诸如哪个牌子的发胶比较好用之类的琐碎日常，最后像是写无可写了一般画了各种表情符号，或许是没什么意义，但是密密麻麻地填满了所有空白角落。克罗斯看了一会儿摸了摸一个离着纸边最近的那个符号，就把纸折着收了起来，他声音听起来挺开心，笑着开口道：

“先生，下次麻烦您跟他跟讲，Miro家得了个双胞胎。”

全文完


End file.
